Delicate Situation
by rubyxblade
Summary: A junkie an explosions master and the mistress of gravity walk into an alley. What happens next isn't even remotely funny.
1. Rain

**AN/** Hey! Well... this is happening when the students are all 18. Except Ochaco, who is still 17 for a day, her birthday is Dec 27th. They're just a few months shy of graduation. Some spoilers possible for readers who don't read the manga. But, if you're reading FF not the manga... that's wrong. Only villains do that.

Flip flopping names — When someone is talking to someone in a hero/villain capacity they get their code name. In the head, or outside that constraint, it's their normal name. **FYI**. I'm going to go ahead and drop kun/san/chan/sensei ect unless it's in an 'official' capacity. Like, Ochaco would never not use the honorific when talking to her teacher, but when talking to anyone else... who cares? ALSO. I use the wiki spelling for consistency.

* * *

 **Rain**

 _You get the gray skies outta my way,  
_ _You make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day.  
_ _Turn a mere spark into a flame,  
_ _My beats per minute never been the same. — Wake Me Up Before You Go by Wham!_

The first day of winter break. The day after Christmas. It was a Saturday, so I felt like the day was already starting wrong. I raised my eyes from my pillow, and at the same time connected the sound that had woken me to a rainstorm. I let my head drop, closing my eyes again, trying to make myself go back to bed. I had time, I peeked at my bedside clock, almost ten more minutes.

I felt movement beside me, Shoto slipping his arm around my waist to snuggle. "Sorry, your dad will kill me if I don't just get up now."

"I'll kill him right back. Stay."

"You know you'll get caught. You need to go."

"Aizawa said he didn't care."

I sat up, "He did? He told me that if they caught you again, he'd make sure you were castrated." I smiled as he shot me a dirty look, "I care about your genitals."

He laughed, his mismatched eyes crinkling, "Maybe he said he doesn't care as long as I didn't get caught." He withdrew his arm and play scolded me, "Dad hates rain and rainstorms almost as much as he hates you. You'd better not be late."

"Bakugo does too." I groaned, knowing that working with him in the rain was just going to suck. I scooted, heaving my legs out of the bed. "The way my luck is running, he'll make sure we're paired up again to walk the alleys while Deku roams around with an umbrella to help little old ladies cross the street." I stood, sending him a playful glare, "Have I said how much I hate your dad?"

"Meh. Join the club." He grabbed my wrist, pulling gently, raising his face for a kiss which I bestowed before shaking him off. "I'd better go anyway. Hawks is taking me to Tartarus with him." He moved off the bed, "I'd trade places with you if I could."

"Just go, so I can get naked and wet."

He stood, the fire that lurks behind an eye the color of sea glass suddenly apparent as his hair lifted, tendrils of flame licking slowly down his arm before he could reclaim himself. "Ahhh. You turn me on so much. I gotta get that under control."

"I hope you don't." I gave him a warm smile, my meaning clear. "But you gotta go."

"Go. Right." He checked his pajama bottoms, tying them tight before opening my door, "See you for dinner?"

"Yeah. Endeavor said that from Christmas to the day after New Years we didn't have to work nights since we have Winter break and can work during the day."

"Thanks a bunch, huh?"

I laughed, "GO!" I pointed at the door, "Be thee gone. See you later." I blew him a kiss, and though he wouldn't show this side of himself to anyone else, he caught it, and pressed his fingers to his lips. He turned and opened the door, carefully checking that Ashido was no where to be seen before slipping out.

 **On Duty...**

I stood, my entire costume soaking wet and sticking already, listening to Vesta give our instructions in a bored voice, "We're hot on the Stairway investigation, and Endeavor has asked Deku to go topside to the area around Toyosu Fish Market. Don't forget you are in an investigation. If you see anything suspicious call for back up."

Vesta rested her hand, blackened skin that ran in a smooth gradient from coal dark fingers to a sooty elbow, on a hip. She drummed her fingers irritably on her scaled costume as she ran her sun-flecked eyes over the three of us. Her fires will burn for an exceptionally long time, and her suit was set with a heat exchanger that she could activate with a simple tap of those fingers at her throat. Vesta does not like dealing with anyone not Endeavor. She was the only person I'd met that was immune to Midoriya eyes, which are like puppy eyes except vibrant green and full of hope.

She continued, "Zero, Uravity, surprise, surprise! We need you to patrol the alleys and warehouses near the market. There is actual evidence that Stairway deals are taking place down there. This isn't punishment," she gave us a sneer. Endeavor's thoughts are hers a moment after he makes them, and he let me know weeks ago he only took me on for his son's sake. I managed not to roll my eyes. "So keep your eyes open and your mics on."

Bakugo pressed the receiver into his ear, and I screwed mine in as well. Vesta waved at us, a dismissal, and we three walked down to reception.

"I should grab a coffee to go. Even taking St John's isn't helping me sleep like it was."

Midoriya rolled his eyes at Bakugo, "Maybe if you didn't stay up all night necking with your boyfriend. You could try that."

Bakugo laughed, his arrogant smirk firmly planted. He slammed open one of the outer doors, holding it for Midoriya and I. "I don't," I argued back. I opened the passenger door of the car that would deliver us near the Fish Market. "We mostly just sleep."

"You're not supposed to be doing anything with him in your room at night." Midoriya slid in next to me, leaving the front seat for Bakugo. He held up a hand to forestall an argument, "It's against the school rules, okay? I'm not going to tattle, but you should do the right thing."

"You're a good friend." I knew Midoriya wouldn't say anything, and he and I had been friends since I decided to stop crushing on him in first year. "Bakugo?"

"It wasn't me. I'm not even on his floor. Besides, I'm looking forward to Aizawa tying him to a pole, stealing his quirk, and beating him bloody."

"You're such a sweetheart." I watched the streets whiz by, "Thanks."

"Che." He spat, his head turned the same angle as mine, "Did you have time to study the pictures of Stairway doses?"

Midoriya nodded, "Yeah, red liquid in a syringe. The product always looks the same since last year when the bad guys discovered that cutting it had bad effects. That's why each dose comes prepackaged." His face hardened, "I'm glad we're part of getting it off the streets."

"Me too," I smiled at him, "I just wish I didn't have to stand in mud to my ankles. Or worse."

"If I have to do that again, I'm..." Bakugo threw up his hands with a quiet snarl.

"Not going to do anything?" Midoriya joked, making us all laugh.

The car pulled up, and we got out, the rain still sheeting down, soaking the previously dry boys. It was cold, and I shivered. "Let's go. At least the market is covered." I shot Midoriya a venomous look, "We could switch if you wanted?"

"Nope. I'm good." The green clad hero-in-training touched his ear, and I copied him, turning our mics on. "Deku check." He reminded us, "If you see anything, let me know. Zero, don't you dare blow anyone up."

"Fuckin' rain." Bakugo tapped his ear, "Ground Zero check. No worries, Deku."

"Uravity check." I sighed, "Okay. Let's go. Meet at noon for lunch?" Midoriya nodded and we separated. I heard the soft clicking as the three of us deactivated our mics. I pointed out an open alley, "Lets take it, see where it goes. Looks like it might be... dry-ish?"

Bakugo nodded, his hair dripping into his eyes. "There better not be anyone down here. I hate rain."

We stalked up and down the allies, joking quietly, complaining about squishes and smelly things. I checked my watch, sighing again because it was noon, and Midoriya had already been called to back Vesta a few blocks away. "Let's eat."

"Ugh." Bakugo shook his boot, scraping it rapidly against the broken concrete, "How can you eat?"

"It's traditional in my family." I rolled my eyes. I was cold, wet, and smelly too. "Let's..." I broke off, grabbing his gauntlet to stop him, I whispered, "What's that?"

A man with a small syringe case, the kind we'd been briefed on, stood with his back to us while a woman who was waving several purple toned yen notes furiously scream-whispered at him. He shook his head when she stopped and said something neither of us could catch. She slammed the money into the man, scattering the notes on the ground, taking two syringes with red liquid. Stairway, she was buying Stairway!

Bakugo tugged me deeper into the alley where we crouched behind a rotting dumpster. He tapped his mic, "Vesta? We have a sale."

"Capture. Both if you can, but the dealer for sure! We'll be there in ten. Less." Static as they clicked off.

We nodded at each other, our training taking over as we moved as a team. Zero Gravity is what our classmates called us when we joined forces, an unstoppable duo. Together, we could even beat Deku, full cowl, 80% power, his limit when we'd fought last.

Ground Zero stepped up, his loud voice echoing down the street, bouncing off the walls, reverbing, it was almost terrifying to me, and I knew I wasn't the one setting him off this time. "Halt! The sale and manufacture of Stairway is prohibited! If you move, you die." He lifted his hands, dry enough now so that smoke twined his fingers. I raised my hands too, five fingers ready to touch his neck and bring his fury up close and personal in under two seconds. As a duo, we were faster than most speedsters.

The woman shoved the dealer to the side, her face twisted into angry lines. We expected her to run, like the dealer was trying. Instead, she ripped the cap off one of the syringes, and injected herself. The dealer dropped his case, clearly he knew something we didn't because he was legitimately scared to death. I touched Bakugo, and he shot a quick burst at the same time, sending him forward at a blinding rate of speed.

I steepled my fingers letting him stop in time to take a long fist punch to the face from the woman. He rolled with it, chuffing out a derisive laugh, "You hit like a girl!" He rolled forward, an attempt to punch her back, I assumed. But he stopped in time to see her rip her coat off, showing yellow and black mottled arms.

She laughed too, "With this much adrenaline," she ducked, throwing her shoulder toward Zero, "the drug will hit me like a freight train!" Her smile was manic, she licked her lips.

I dashed forward toward the dealer, relieving my weight long enough to jump impossibly far, "Drop it!" I had forgotten that the dealer had already dropped his case, but he dropped like a stone to his stomach.

"Take me, get me out of here! Now, now! You don't know what she'll do!" He had tears in his eyes as he trembled.

The woman moved, a long, loud moan echoing though the alley, "Ha!" She screamed, and lifted her arms, swinging them overhead in a hard motion, "Let's see how you feel about me now!"

At the same time Zero moved, his hands cupping in a gesture I'd become familiar with, his mouth now in a hard line. "Stun grenade!"

I threw myself down on the shaking drug dealer. I slapped hands to my ears just as an overwhelming flash and bang flooded the alley. The dealer was weeping, now, "She got me. It's on my skinnnn..."

* * *

 **AN/** If you're into it, please leave me a note! They really make my day! Let me kick off this story with a heartfelt thanks to my beta, mr Mosevic. He's writing, too, and I'm plugging it.


	2. Break

_Say you liking how I feel  
_ _Ain't gotta tell me that  
_ _Just put your skin baby on my skin - Skin by Rihanna_

 **AN/** If you want a more 'T' story, you can skip to 'Later...'

I chanced opening my eyes, to see waxy yellow spots dotting the dealer and I like confetti. He squirmed under me and my eyes bulged. It was as if Kaminari had touched me while letting off a jolt. My hair felt like it was standing on end. I felt a blush try to climb my neck. I screamed, scrambling up. I knew this sensation. This feeling did NOT belong to now.

Bakugo ripped a set of cuffs off his belt, snapping them on the woman now breathlessly lying in a pool of her own vomit. I tried to concentrate on it, the stink, the foulness. With the last bit of my concentration shredding like a tissue, I pulled a thick zip tie from my tool pouch, putting it on the dealer, who _panted_ at me.

My entire body reacted. I backed up, brushing futilely at my hands and face, streaking the speckles, every nerve firing. The woman made a futile attempt to stand, instead scraping along the ground. Bakugo screamed, asking her what she'd done to him. Tears spilled over my cheeks. A hot rush of lust crawling over my skin swamped the shame, making the tears stop as suddenly as they'd started.

She laughed weakly, still battling the ringing ears and brutalized nerves from his stun, "You taking your win a little... _hard_?"

Bakugo growled low, "You fuckin' bitch." His hands were clenching and loosening, his teeth nearly audibly grinding, "What did you do to us?"

The dealer whined, and I chanced another look at him. His eyes were shut tight and he was straining against his bonds... Or... I stumbled back, fighting my own body's feedback as I watched him rut against the concrete. Oh dear god. I forced my hands into fists, though I was now shaking like a leaf in a high wind.

"Bakugo?" He turned toward me, his blood-red eyes narrow, the pupils dilated. I took an involuntary step toward him, and he lurched in my direction. In what seemed to be a supreme act of will, he turned on the woman who was now coughing, trying to stand. He bared his teeth, leaning close and pointed a palm at her, "Stay down, damn it!" He popped an explosion against her temple, her body going slack.

"Stay down," Bakugo grunted out as I stared at his body. At 182 centimeters, he was well worth the look. He was beyond firm; his hard muscles rippled under his skin-tight top. I knew from seeing him in low slung jeans too often to count that those muscles continued under baggy pants, now with an appetizing bump that made my breath catch. I forced my eyes back up, his hair looking fantastic even wetly plastered to one side of his face.

"Come here, Katsuki..." I moaned, "Oh, it hurts so much." A gasp escaped my quivering lips, it felt like every muscle in my body tightened at once. I stumbled to the ground, shaking, panting, my blood singing in my ears. I was so insanely turned on. I glanced at Katsuki, his muscles tight as his hands clenched at his sides. The way his claret eyes were trained on me as I struggled to stand again. "Katsuki..."

"Shut up." His voice was heavy and dark, making me quail, "You look too good right now." He stepped close, finally, just centimeters from touching. "No." He dropped to his knees, the metal plates clanging on the roadway. "No. Not like this." His gauntlet banged hard against an uncaring alley, and I shuddered. I could have all that wonderful strength, his warmth inside me. "Ochaco..."

"Like this..." I repeated dumbly as I allowed my jello knees to drop me back to the asphalt. I bit my lip hard, blood running over my tongue, and my eyes rolled back. Pain so good. I could feel blood running freely from my lip drip off my chin to splash on my chest.

His hand, dangerous, strong, and so talented wiped the cut, smearing his glove with my blood. "Shit." He closed his eyes, and conceded to his deepest wishes. His head fell forward, his hair tickling my ear, sending a mic to clatter to the ground. A gauntlet unknowingly crushing it just enough to turn it on forever or at least until it died.

He stood, a jerky dance I would have laughed at any other time, and unclipped his gauntlets, tossing them aside with his gloves as his eyes devoured my body. My heart was racing, and my ears were stopped, hearing only _him_. Katsuki bent, picking me up, touching me finally, as his breath strained though clenched teeth. His head turned as I employed my hands, touching the pec under one, the other reaching for his face. To touch, to explore, to make _mine_. "Katsuki."

He took a step, then another just to collapse again, a new smelly dumpster and damp wall just like the one we'd visited so briefly a few minutes ago, now making a cove to cradle us. He slid to the ground, his legs in a vee. He went to dump me in his lap, and I tumbled out of his arms. I let myself stare. "Please?"

I was beyond rational thought. My fingers scrabbled for the hidden zipper in my suit, the sound of its release over loud. I didn't care that my clothing hadn't let me out, it was just gaping, as I slid a hand up his leg, the straps on his thighs slowing me for a mere blink. I cupped his erection, long and hard in my hand as he blew out a shaky breath.

"Ochaco. Don't you fucking dare making me float. Do you hear me? You're..." He moaned as I stroked though the material, "You're.. Ah! Fuck!" His hand clamped down on mine, "You have to not..." He bucked his hips, grabbing my wrist hard, "Shit! Don't stop!"

I shook my head, my breath coming in pants, "In me." I pulled my costume from my arms, letting it hang as I fumbled my belt free. I don't wear a bra under my costume, and Katsuki was staring at my breasts, his hands mishandling his own belts and buttons. Impossibly, my nipples tightened harder, making me suck in a breath, "Katsuki, now!"

I could see him tented inside his underwear before he pulled himself free, the slightly bent length making me twitch, as I convulsively tugged at my underwear, sliding them down enough to expose myself to him.

"I wanted this for a long time." His voice was quiet and steady, bright red a thin ring around his enlarged pupils, "Watch those fuckin' fingers..." He grabbed a hand, his clever fingers pushing on them until I pushed back.

"Okay," I agreed, flexing my thumbs instinctively. "Don't talk." I scooted forward on my knees since my legs were bound by an aborted attempt to strip. I felt bubbles of tension pop as I felt my ass parting on his knees, "After.." His fingers left mine to slide into my wetness, and he slowly slicked them before sliding the digits over his length, "Oh..." I groaned, "Agaiiiin."

His hands suddenly grabbed my hips jerking me hard onto his penis, which jammed at a weird angle as I wiggled, trying to open for him, "Ow, oh, oh, ah!" I rocked forward, blindly, his manhood sheathing deep in a smooth motion. I orgasmed. I couldn't help it, I didn't want to. He fought his pleasure, pushing as long and as deep as the angle allowed. His head was tucked into my neck, his long hair tickling my cheek and ear as he breathed heavily into my shoulder. It was so new, bright and painful in one, and I matched his breathing, trying to move my hips in time with his counter thrusts.

"I want to kiss you." If he was asking permission, it was too late. His lips crashed into mine with a sharp hiss as our teeth touched. He licked over the bloody cut I'd made, his teeth scored another bite, softer, less violent, next to it. He moaned deep in his throat, then pulled away with an incoherent shout.

I could feel the hot stream fill me as he drove himself into me over and over, making me clamp hard on him again, another release which made me laugh joyously. "Oh, Katsuki. Katsuki..." I hugged him close, feeling his heart beating so fast and hard, "Oh my god." I moved off him a little, "I never imagined..."

All trace of sarcasm, anger, smugness, distaste... every bit of the brittle coat that we know as Katsuki Bakugo was gone. His eyes were a little unfocused, his mouth a gentle curve. His dangerous hands soothing up and down my back. I could feel the cool slickness of what was now more nitroglycerin than me drying stickily to my breasts, sides and back.

I flopped back, half propped up by the wall, as Katsuki smiled goofily. Then sirens roared close and clarity hit me like a brick, shattering my glow. I backed away, my fingers now scrabbling to pull my suit back on, "Oh no. This didn't...!" Tears gathered and fell freely as Katsuki's mask failed to come back.

"I meant it, Ochaco."

"It was the quirk. I would.." I broke. "N-no, please, Katsuki, I'm so s-s-sorry."

I cried in earnest even as Katsuki zipped me up before tending to himself. I scooted as far away as I could get. I'll never forget the hopeless look on his face as he scrubbed his own eyes.

My crying had turned to wheezing sobs as Endeavor and Vesta arrived, the sound of sirens loudly echoing in our alleyway. Endeavor stared at Bakugo, his hair, suit, even his boots were a blasting fire. Bakugo was buckling his straps and his belt was still wide open as the older man roared at him, "Get your shit together!" He looked to Vesta, "Get Ground Zero and Uravity to the ambulance. I got the other two." His bright eyes bored into me, and for the first time I can remember, I was genuinely afraid of a Hero.

Vesta offered me her hand, and I stared at her, "Come on. What is your problem?" She snapped her fingers under my nose, and I lifted my arm, gratefully allowing the older woman to pull me away. The ambulance was waiting for me at the mouth of the alley. I stumbled in her wake.

"Open the bay, but don't touch her until you get to the hospital, some kind of quirk went wrong and she could be dangerous." She prodded me into the ambulance, and I curled up on a stretcher, weeping. "I have to fetch one more. Don't touch him either."

A minute later, Vesta returned with a seethingly angry, red-faced, very tense Bakugo. "Get in there, Zero."

 **Later..**

I stood in my dorm room. I'd taken a shower at the hospital, all traces of the weird substance that had ruined my whole life were long gone. The feeling of... Bakugo... rinsed away like it'd never happened. Except it had. Only shame and a lingering pain deep inside remained. I gingerly sat on my bed, waiting for tears to come again. I wasn't disappointed.

Mina came, knocking gently and entering on her own. "You wanna talk?" I shook my head, but held out my arms. Mina hugged me hard, and rocked me until I fell asleep. When I woke hours later, it was after midnight, Mina curled around me sound asleep still. Unhappily I pulled free, tucking her back in as I went to the bathroom and changed my clothes.

"Come back to bed, you need sleep." Mina's sleepy command almost made me smile.

"I'll be back. I'm starved, but just stay here, okay?" I blinked new tears away, "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Mina's muzzy reply nearly usurped by a yawn as she resettled back into sleep mode.

I rode the elevator down. White moonlight gently bathed part of the common room. The rest was dark, muddled shapes and shadows huddling together. From the living room came the muted sounds of the television. It's lonely light flickering against the back wall.

 _Come on, Ochoco!_

I took a deep breath. The plan was easy: get to the kitchen, eat the leftover pizza and get out and back to my room. This was nothing out of the ordinary. I stepped into the living room.

Of course, my life couldn't be what I wanted. Todoroki was staring at the flickering box, his head turning to see me trying to sneak past. "We need to talk."

"Yeah." I shifted, "I'm hungry, can I get a slice of pizza first?"

"Pizza?" He asked, an angry tone to his voice, "Go ahead. Get what you want. That's a theme for you today."

"Stop." I stalked closer, "Just stop right there. What happened..." I didn't elaborate, as far as I knew he only had the sketchiest of details, and I wouldn't give him ammunition. "Today I was attacked by a person using Stairway. You know what that does to quirks. Puts them in overdrive. It can kill." I put my hands on my hips so they wouldn't shake, "I may have done and said..."

He interrupted me by jumping out of his seat, his voice raised like I'd never heard it before, "You may have done and said?! You let Bakugo _fuck_ you! I heard the tape!"

"Your father is a bastard. And so are you." I turned, "I'm going to get pizza. You don't want to talk, you want to yell." I was glad I couldn't see him as I stalked away, new tears streaking down my cheeks. A flush of remembered pleasure so tied with tendrils of hot contempt flashed through my mind. I thought I would choke on it.

* * *

 **AN/** Thanks to mr mosevic, who beta-ed this for me. For forcing me to be better. Vesta's name is from a Roman goddess of eternal flame. Just a sidekick, she won't even show up again. I heard about the Ground Zero thing for Katsuki's (discarded?) hero name. I haven't seen the data sheet with that designation, but it sounds cool. I spent days trying to figure out what was wrong with this chapter! Ochaco's quirk, duh. I hope I fixed it. *reviews are nice!*


	3. Explosion

_See, I gave you faith, turned your doubt into hoping, can't deny it  
_ _Now I'm all alone and my joys turned to moping  
_ _Tell me here, where are you now that I need ya?  
_ _Where are you now? - Where are You Now by Skrillex and Diplo feat. Bieber_

In a show of obstinacy I stuffed a slice of pizza in my mouth, chewing uncomfortably for a minute before grabbing another and heading back to my room. I continued chewing, walking toward the elevators and the living frost still standing in front of the flickering tv. Shoto looked crushed, crestfallen, and I couldn't help but feel my heart swell and ache.

His eyes tracked me and I could hear the frost that had limned his right side crackling. "I don't want to yell." His voice was rough, and I stared, the eye on the left was puffy, the other not, since it had a coat of ice around it. He'd been crying.

"I deserve it. I just can't take it right now."

He took a step toward me, "Just tell me why."

I shook my head, "Unless your dad only played you the incriminating stuff, you know what happened."

"But I don't know why." He insisted, his voice stiff and angry, "Bak..." His shook as he tried to force words out, "He said he tried to resist."

"I couldn't resist." I felt my guilt clamp down on my heart and brain, "I did just as you said. I begged him to help me break a vow I made before we even met." I met his eyes fully, "I sexually abused Bakugo, are you happy now?" It was a shocking conclusion, making me stare at Shoto, feeling my identity snap apart.

He blinked, "That's not.."

"No. Bakugo _wasn't_ fine, but he did attempt to resist." My memory was like a torn film, bright splashes of color with no context. Burning skin, Katsuki's muddied face, the smell of the rain and trash. The rest was a frantic blur. "You don't understand, Shoto. He was there. He had what I wanted. I took it."

"You wanted him."

I almost threw the other slice at the mis-matched boy. "Yes and no." I swallowed my tears, "Bakugo and I just happened to be in the wrong place, at the wrong time, with the worst mindset. I'm so sorry, Shoto."

"So you said." He frowned, "I'm not ready to forgive you yet."

I exploded, "Then why are we talking about it!? If you know how sorry I am, why did you just make me think about this? I'm horrible! I have no self-control! I hurt someone, a friend! today!" I stumbled, my knees growing weak, "I let you..." I fell forward, landing on my hands and knees as I sobbed. "I'm no one's hero." I collapsed to the ground, "Go away. I don't deserve your forgiveness."

Later I would wish those words back.

I lay in a soggy heap as my tears pattered onto the soft carpet. Shoto was still there, I could not see him but I felt him. He watched me still as I bawled my eyes out on the floor. But with what eyes? Where they filled with hate? Disgust? Contempt? Part of me felt that I deserved to be looked at like that. Another part wished for those eyes to be filled with sympathy, compassion, understanding. I don't know which part I hate more... After his presence vanished in a haze of sorrow, I summoned the strength to stand.

"You talked?" Bakugo was there. His solid, handsome features lit by the still glowing television.

I almost screamed. As it was, I jumped back, nearly falling back to the ground. "I'm not going to talk to _you_."

Bakugo put his hand on me, stopping my now aborted trek back to my room. "I don't fuckin' think so," he growled at me, "you're going to listen if I have to kill you to make you stay here."

I shrugged his hand off, "You haven't got the right to touch me." I started to move again, "You know what? Just kill me, I think I'd prefer it at this point."

His brows furled angrily over eyes that tried to narrow down, and his lip curled into the sneer I knew was a lie, now. He snaked around to stand in front of me. He towered over me, not surprising with our size difference. "Too easy." He shook his hands loose, his face smoothing by tiny degrees, "I talked to Half-n-Half. I tried to explain."

"I don't think he got it."

He shifted, and I was sure he almost reached for me again, "I'm sure. It wasn't a good talk. He slammed me with a right hook." His fingers instead going to tenderly touch his eye which was darkening.

"Huh. You know how to have a nice talk?" This was becoming some kind of dark comedy.

His eyes slatted, "Like now?"

I almost laughed, "Sure, yeah. Okay, well, so what do you want with me?"

"I told him it was a quirk. They're still analyzing that shit-head junkie, but I know whatever she did messed with our emotions."

"No, _that's_ too easy. It wasn't _emotional_! It was chemical, hormonal! She sprayed us with something that turned me into a one woman cure for Japan's falling birth rate. I think your stun grenade burned most of whatever was heading your way. You should have left me alone. Or knocked me out."

He looked away, suddenly sheepish, "I couldn't. Not..." He took a deep breath, "Once you touched me it was over. Whatever degree of sanity I had, it was erased."

I pushed him with both hands, pinkies carefully turned up, "I remember, you idiot! What you said. After. You meant it! _You meant it_." My mouth sagged, another crying jag, my tears hot and stinging, "You should have said anything else! Wow! Oh, hey, did that just happen? Whoopsie-friggin'-daisy!"

He faced me then, his own eyes, red as cherries, spilling actual tears, "You fucking bitch! Do you think I don't have any feelings at all? Am I just an angry lump of humanity to you?" He did grab me then, and gave me a shake, "Huh? How long have we been partners? We're so obviously perfect together. Let him think what he wants. We're good together! My dreams aren't even that good."

"No." I shook my head, and slapped one hand away, "Not good enough. Yes, you are my friend. Yes, we're Zero Gravity, and I love being that with you, but I... I love Shoto. Let me go, or I'll scream."

His hand fell away as he turned. "Fine. That's how you want it."

I just walked away. A cold slice of pizza forgotten on the living room rug. In the elevator, I slumped against the back wall, trying to find the dignity I used to have.

When the doors opened, Mina was there, her eyes wide, "I should have gone with you, I'm sorry."

"I really wouldn't have wanted you to be a part of what happened." I managed a small smile, "Thank you though. Were you going to sleep in your room?"

"Not if you still want me to stay with you."

I considered for all of an eye blink, "If you can cuddle me, I could use some."

"Okay."

 **In the light of day**

I woke in the morning, Mina gone, a note with a lipsticked kiss in the corner letting me know that she had to go to her work study. I chanced a glance at my bedside clock. I wasn't looking forward to it, but I still had to go back to Endeavor's. My alarm blared at the same time, making me slam it unmercifully.

I picked up my phone, a lone text message: 'You're fired.' "Figures," I told it before dropping the offensive rectangle to the floor.

At the hospital, I couldn't deal with reality, but now that was all I had. I pawed open the side table where I'd put a small white bag. The bag had a small white pill. I dry swallowed it, swallowing several times to make sure it went down. Then I took several of my herbal sleep pills the same way. What a lovely birthday present. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

I spent the rest of the week in a haze of sleep and random sneaking. Sneaking to the kitchen for leftovers. Sneaking into the student gym after hours. Not exactly sneaking to the library, but there were definite aspects of slinking. I couldn't live like this.

The thought that I could leave started coming together when Mina asked for the thousandth time what was wrong. I couldn't keep putting her off, and I didn't want to lie. I told her that Todoroki and I had had a big fight. Then she asked if that's why I wasn't working with Endeavor anymore. I shrugged, that might have happened.

After winning third overall in the Sports Tournament last May, I'd gotten a bunch of agency requests. Some from here in Japan, some from Russia, France, Germany, England, and even Singapore. No less than five recruiters from agencies in America who were snapping up good quirks in an attempt to fix their growing villain problem.

I skimmed over the American agencies to see where they were located, how big they were, what percentage of their work was rescue. In my heart of hearts, I still want to be a rescue pro. Learning how to hold my own in a fight, how to put it all on the line to win at any cost? I had learned those lessons, but it just wasn't what I wanted from life. How would I change my parents' lives for the better if I died?

The idea crystallized during the first Monday back in classes. I had expected Todoroki, Bakugo, Midoriya and maybe Ashido to watch me, but I swear, I felt every eye on me when I walked in that morning. Even Aisawa stopped me outside class, telling me that he wanted to set up a meeting between us to talk about what had happened to my work study with Endeavor.

At first, I thought it was just a guilty conscious. I tried to ignore it. At lunch, I couldn't. There were actual whispers. Pointing. I tried to brush it off until Monoma got in my grill.

"I heard you actually got fired from your work study!"

I frowned at the little germ, "Get out of my way."

"You did!" He laughed, and a third of the lunchroom was listening intently now, "I heard it's because you tried to get Endeavor in the sack."

"Yep." I deadpanned as I tried to step around him, but he side stepped, "You don't want to go there. Leave."

"Or what?" He sneered, "I don't see your back up today."

He was talking about Bakugo or Todoroki. Maybe even Iida or Midoriya. It was no secret I was friends with the four most talented guys in the entire school. I blushed red-hot to the tips of my ears, "Get lost." I slammed down my lunch, "Or you'll wish you'd never heard of me."

"Careful," he shot back, "I can copy you faster than you can blink. I can use your quirk like you never dreamed."

I was betting he couldn't copy the speed of the haymaker I threw, which didn't connect as well as I was hoping, or the shovel hook I followed with, which pinched his liver exactly as I had wanted. Monoma dropped like a rock, "Copy that, asshole! Leave me alone!" I swiped my food off the table, the tray slamming into his face, spilling my lunch all down his uniform. "I don't need a squad to bust you!" Thanks Katsuki. He'd taught me all about how to drop someone with a well placed punch.

I whipped around to leave, just to be tightly bound in a scarf. A very angry Aizawa scowling at us both. My quirk was active, though I saw his hair lift as he deactivated Monoma, still lying on the floor relearning how to breathe. I smiled. He pulled me toward him, nearly jerking my feet off the floor, "Knock it off, Uraraka-san."

He goose stepped me to our classroom where he locked the door and perched on the desk. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have let Monoma-san push my buttons."

He shook his head, "No, I have daydreams about slapping that kid. I mean what happened last week?"

So I told him. I left out some embarrassing details, "So, now my best friends think I'm some kind of weirdo, and I don't know who blabbed it to the school, but Monoma seemed to think I tried to come on to Endeavor. I can't go on like this."

"You don't have to." His voice was soft as his obsidian eyes searched mine. It was perhaps the gentlest thing I'd heard him say in the last three years. He considered me, "I'd hate to lose you, but if it's a problem, you can transfer. I know I could talk Em-, I mean, Joke into taking you in, letting you finish your exams, graduate."

I nodded, feeling like a tangled ball of yarn, yet not beyond hope as a thread wiggled free. I could go. Leave this all behind me. My feelings for Shoto hopelessly shattered when I realized I didn't love him anymore. My even more bewildering emotions surrounding Bakugo. My overloaded sense of right and wrong. I could escape.

"Go." Aizawa stood, his scarf settling lopsidedly over his right shoulder, "Take the rest of the day to think about it. If you're feeling up to it, I am planning a free-for-all during last period. Maybe a brisk work out would help."

I spent the intervening hours staring at my ceiling, my phone clutched in my hand, an e-mail sent that would change my life forever. I didn't think a work-out would help. But getting out... That I could do.

 **Later...**

The airport buzzed with a sort of frenetic energy. People dashing, shouting, kissing, pulling luggage with dour faces. Neon flickered fitfully this evening, an advertisement for coffee on a different floor. My mother and father, trying to act brave for their little girl. The beige walls holding it all like a mother hen with her chicks.

I smiled at my mother as she fussed about whether I could feed myself when I got to Seattle. "I know enough English for that. Besides, I passed my English mid-term with my highest score to date. Don't worry, mom."

"You know you didn't have to give us half of your sign up bonus." Dad fussed in a different way, "We took care of ourselves for years without help."

"I know, but this was always my dream for you!" I hugged him close, "I want you to eventually move to the States, too, but since you want to stay, you'll have to allow me to help out." I let him go, fixing his collar, "If anyone calls..."

He smiled, "Tell them your email address hasn't changed. Are you sure you don't want to finish school here?"

"Yeah." I shook my head, hefting my carry on, "I can't dad."

"I understand, baby." He hugged me again, "Take care of yourself, wear that raincoat your friend made for you."

I nodded. "Gotta go," I choked out, "Stay safe. I love you." I turned from them, and made my way to the agent manning the front desk. I could hear my mom softly crying into my father's shoulder again. I tried to summon a smile, but instead just managed not to cry as I handed over my ticket and passport.

* * *

 **AN/** Thanks to mr mosevic. And so, Ochaco leaves. My heart is heavy.


	4. Missing

_Cause nothing feels like home  
_ _You're a thousand miles away  
_ _And the hardest part of living  
_ _Is just taking breaths to stay - Miserable at Best - Mayday Parade_

 **About 4 weeks after that**

I stared at the computer screen, a large cup of coffee steaming at my elbow, unable to believe what I was seeing. The email was from Midoriya. It had an invitation to call him on Skype. I already had it up and running for my parents, since I talked to them every Sunday now.

I checked the time, then ran it though a converter on the web. It was almost 11pm in Tokyo, so at the very least, he'd be in his room. Although, knowing my friend, he had been asleep since nine. I decided to try it anyway. I clicked the link, and heard the ringing of the app. I tightened my towel, and finger brushed my hair the best I could.

I was overjoyed to see a sleepy-eyed, muss haired, shirtless Midoriya answer after just a few rings. He smiled, the one I remembered so well, and I felt tears well up, "Hey."

"Hey." His big green eyes lit up, "I missed you."

"I'm sorry. After everything. I just..." I trailed off, taking a drink of the coffee to calm my nerves. "So, how's school? I assume you're still working for fireass?"

"School's good. We graduate in a few weeks. Well. You know that. And yes, I am, but Kacchan quit the day after you left. I'm sorry, this conversation is wierd. Is it you or me?"

"Me, probably." I hoped that Bakugo hadn't thrown his whole life away because of me. I sighed heavily, but worked up a bright smile. "But, I have good news! Maybe that'll get us over the weird. Although," I chuckled, "it'll make you jealous."

"Oh? I'm all ears."

"UA sent all my paperwork almost immediately, and the academy I'd joined decided to just graduate me. With honors! Can you believe that? Me! With honors!"

"Really?' He laughed, I sure wouldn't have gotten an honorable anything from UA. I'm not the best student. "I am speechless!"

"Yep! And Mara, I mean Wrest, my new partner at J5 - that's the agency I was recruited for - is taking me to go get my Pro Licence today!"

"I am so jealous! What time is it over there?"

"It's only 7 am for me." I swigged some more coffee, "I really have to go, get ready. But, I saw your invite. I..." I reached out to touch the screen, "I really miss you. Iida. Pretty much everyone." His scarred, lightly buckled fingers reached forward too, though I couldn't see them after a moment. I liked to think they were in the same spot 7800 kilometers away. My heart beat hard in my chest, "God I miss you."

"I miss you too." He hesitated, "Email me a time when you can talk. There are others.."

I interrupted, "No! Just you for now, okay?"

He nodded, "Okay. But..."

"Izuku. Just you, or forget it." He glared at me and I returned it, "I'm doing fine. I love my apartment. I've managed to make friends. I'm becoming a licenced Pro today. Seattle is so much like home, it's almost nostalgic to walk the streets." I smiled, "That's all you have to know. So, if you want to stay in touch, you'll have to follow my rules for now, okay?"

He scowled, I knew he wanted to be Deku, the hero who interferes, but I didn't need a hero now. I'd saved myself. "Fine."

"I talk to my parents every Sunday at 9am your time. You can try me between, let's say 10 and 2?"

"Sure." He smiled again, and it warmed my heart, "I'll talk to you.." He considered, "It's Saturday night for you? No hot dates?"

"No. I'm off men for a while. Besides, I don't know if it's the new environment or what, but I seem to have caught some kind of stomach bug. In fact, I kinda gotta go. I love you, Izuku." I laughed, "Ugh, okay. Get some sleep. Pray for me!"

I signed out, rubbing my stomach. It must have been the excitement. My stomach has been in knots since I decided to leave Japan, after all. Now, today, I'm going to achieve my dream. I'm gonna be a pro hero. It was enough to give anyone a tummy ache.

I pulled on my costume, fastening my newly redesigned wristlets with a soft click. I pulled my puffy boots close, stuffing my feet in one after another. Then I ran to the bath to barf. I'd been puking off and on for a week now. Maybe I should see a doctor?

 **Bakugo**

I tried to go though my school life like nothing had happened. At first, it was easy. I'd been wearing a mask so long that gluing the cracks that Ocha... _Uraraka_ had put there seemed like child's play. Then it got hard.

I would see her empty desk. Her favorite mug down in the kitchen. Her favorite show on tv. I'd seen the box of her leftover stuff that Ashido was giving away, but I was too macho stupid to grab anything, though Todoroki took everything others didn't want.

The longer she was gone, the more frustrated I would feel. She left because of me. There was literally no other reason she had to go. She couldn't stand the sight of me. That last week she was here, she'd avoided looking at me like I had a quirk specially designed to make her sick.

And I felt exactly the same way. Storm and rage as I might, I was disgusted with myself. I should have resisted. I have had stubborn, painful erections before. Hell, I'm a red-blooded male with access to girls who work out, put their lovely bodies in skin-tight spandex, and get dirty and wet on a regular basis. I was doing so well. Then she touched me.

It broke something in me. I'd had a dogged crush on Uraraka for over a year, since she actually took me out during a training session. She'd been magnificent. Pin-point accuracy using her quirk. Leaping and diving like some kind of exotic bird. I'd been entranced. Her face was etched with the determination I found so alluring. Her eyes hard, searching for me. Looking for me. Just me. That day was still on my highlight reel despite the loss I took. That was the day I proposed Zero Gravity to her, and she'd accepted.

When she left, I quit Endeavor. That she'd been fired was so shocking to me, especially since I was in just as deep as she had been. It could only have been because she was dating that bastard's science experiment. That took nepotism to new lows. So, I was working with Captain Celebrity, an egotistical bastard who loves only three things: fame, money and loose women. He doesn't care what I do, as long as I don't make him look bad. I never make anyone look bad.

I am broken, and I have no way of fixing it. So, I glued my Baku-aura back on, and let it do it's best at making sure all the rest of my memories here were as painful as possible. I hate the Pro I work with every night. I hate my classmates, except for Midoriya and Kirishima. And I hate myself above all.

"Kacchan?" Midoriya had finally grown tall and strapping. I still lean toward sturdy, which is right where I want to be. He let his eyes dart around, though he and I were alone. It was Sunday, and anyone else was doing their morning routines in the student gym, at their work study, or still asleep. I was just getting breakfast, about to join the others in the gym. Skyline doesn't do weekends.

"Tch," I rolled my eyes, "Don't call me that." I spooned up cereal and ate while he sat gingerly in the seat across from me.

He laughed, scratching his neck, "Never. Look, come to my room?"

"Why?" I was immediately suspicious. I put my spoon down and stalled, peeling my banana, "I've seen your collection."

Midoriya shook his head, a mock frown on, "C'mon. My collection is legend." He chuffed though his nose, "I'm going to Skype with Ochaco. I know you want to see her." He stared at me for a moment, "You need to see her, even if she doesn't know you're there. Kacchan, everyone is worried about you. Whatever you think you're accomplishing..."

"I'm keeping everyone at arm's length. I should have never stopped." I bit angrily into my banana. "I don't need to see Uraraka," I emphasized my disuse of her name, "nor any of that other girly bullshit you're probably thinking right now."

"You're not fooling anyone, moron! I could hear you!" He blushed bright enough for a sunset, "At least, I heard enough..."

"You shit eating fuck nugget." I stood, too embarrassed and angry to finish my breakfast. I wanted nothing more than to go blow things up for a while.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have!" He stood too, grabbing my arm in a grip that I wouldn't easily break since his cowling flashed on. "I wouldn't have wanted what happened to ever happen, but at least it was you! You two are my best friends. If she hadn't caught Todoroki's eye, I was going to tell you to just stop being stupid and do the right thing for once. Ask her out. I know you have feelings for her."

"You what?!" I seethed at him, my disgust for myself rising like a tide in my chest, "I had everything in hand! I was ready to leave her behind. I was ready to be a side-kick for a few months while I gathered enough money to go pro. I was ready!"

"You were ready to break like a dry twig, Kacchan!"

I was dry and brittle. Just like he said. How long has it been since I could wear this mask? Too long to put it back on, I groused as I twisted my wrist in his grip, "Let go."

"No. I'm right, aren't I? You love her. You can't stop, I get it." He complied then, knowing I wouldn't leave now. "Just come see her. Maybe it'll help. Maybe you can pick yourself off the floor and be a man. Because that's all anyone sees, Kacchan. How could you not have noticed?"

"I have." I felt like shouting, but any resistance to Midoriya and his brand of heroing has faded over time. "What did I do wrong?"

Midoriya shook his head, "I won't analyze you, Kacchan. I think you know where you went wrong."

"I need to fight with her."

"What? No, I don't..."

"No! Think about it, all my best breakthroughs happen when I fight. I was so anxious over her finding out my real feelings, I didn't fight with her."

"Fight for her, maybe?"

"That too." I nodded, "Let's go." The simple thought of seeing her made me feel a little more human than I had in... who knows how long. I'm a pathetic lump. Maybe, just maybe actually seeing her, hearing her voice would force me to be the man she deserved instead of a opportunistic ass wipe who couldn't even stand up for her when she needed it most.

Midoriya opened the door, and I laughed. I hadn't seen his room since the worlds most disastrous study session in second year. Most of his figures were gone, a few posters of All Might still remained, but with graduation in just a few scant weeks, he'd started packing. "You still have these All Might blankets? How old are you, buddy?"

"They're warm." His cheeks pinked, "Mom bought me a new boring set. I'm going home to save on expenses once I become a side-kick. You have any idea where you're going?"

"I have pro offers from all over the world. I'm sure you do, too. Why are you staying in Japan?"

"For one thing, I can't leave until Stairway is off the streets for good. No one hurts my friends and walks away." He pointed at a chair conspicuously in the corner. "You'll have to sit here. I tested it last night. You can still see the monitor, but the camera can't see you."

"Why don't you just let me talk to her?"

"Neither of you is ready for that." He looked away, "She told me not to even let people know she was talking to me." He wrung his hands, "So you need to be silent and still. I don't want to lose her again. It could be for good this time, and I wouldn't risk it for you if I didn't think this was the absolute right thing to do."

"I'll be on my best behavior." I was curious, as I settled into the chair. "How long have you been talking?"

"One time, last Monday, for a few minutes. Today, I'm hoping for more. We'll see. She was sick when she called me."

Midoriya sat at his desk, finger combing his hair, not that it made any difference. He should get a shorter hair cut like I had. I nervously waited for him to start, his fingers now on the mouse, and he called.

"Good morning, Izuku!" When Ochaco appeared on the screen, I almost came unglued. She looked tired, her eyes half closed, her hair tied in a pony with bits escaping. I'd seen her like this before, though, after a long day at work.

"Morning... Or should I say: how's your night?"

"Ugh!" She pouted, resting her head on one hand, "I work three days a week, Tuesdays, Fridays and today, and I'm ragged tonight! To top it all off, it started snowing, and I swear, it's like people have never learned to drive in it here. I was busy jumping cars out of ditches all night. That and I'm..." She coughed, cutting her eyes away for a moment, "still under the weather, I suppose."

"Still sick? Did you go to a doctor?"

Ochaco sucked in her bottom lip, a sure sign that she was about to skirt the truth, "Yeah. Yes, I did. He says I'm fine."

Midoriya frowned, "Are you sure? You sucked in your lip."

"Jeeze! Yeah. I didn't lie. I went, he said I gotta come back next week."

"Okay. So, what's it like being a pro?"

They chit chatted for several minutes while I drank her in. Her voice, the way she smiled or licked her lip, flipped the tendrils out of her face. I stared at her until I realized. This isn't right. She was gone, in America. I had to let her go. Weak as I am, I couldn't just leave. I wouldn't jeopardize the trust Midoriya had shown me.

* * *

 **AN/** I thought about California, but I know Seattle much better. In case I need to use that knowledge later... LOL The thing about coffee and Seattle-ites are totally true. Captain Celebrity is from bnha: Illegals. I am loving this spin off. Poor Baku-babe. He needs hugs. You can leave one in a review... lol As always, thank you to my beta, Mr Mosevic! :heart:


	5. News

_Make my story  
_ _Kuchi ni dasezu kokoro de todometa  
_ _[Without letting it out of my mouth, it stopped my heart]  
_ _Kanashisa nante takusan atte jibun made utagaisou datta  
_ _[Having had a lot of sorrow, I'd almost seemed to be doubting myself]  
_ _\- Make My Story by Lenny code fiction (translated by a human, not google) (Opening song MHA 3rd season)_

 **March 14**

"Happy graduation!" I shouted when Izuku's face appeared for our weekly conversation.

"Ohh, god, I think I'm dying. I almost didn't wake up in time to call. I was up all night partying. And talking to the offices of All Might Memorial Agency. I swear, I'm never touching anything made by Kaminari again. I should have known better. Am I making sense? I can't feel my face."

"You're just excited and busy, like the old days." I laughed, there was nothing like a groggily excited Izuku to pick up your spirits. "So what's going on with everyone?"

"Everyone?"

"I'm sorry. You knew I was going to ask, especially on graduation. If it helps, I have news too. But it's an actual secret. So you cannot side-step the truth, you have to keep this one."

"I was going to just tell you, but well, a super secret sounds fun, too."

"You first."

"Fine. Well, Todoroki finished 5th after me. Iida took third, and Bakugo finished 2nd after Yaoyorozu." He looked sad, his face fallen though he was talking about how well Bakugo was doing, "After you left, all he did was study and train. He's not the same."

"Not the same?" I patted my midsection, "How do you mean?" After all, he did study and train a ton before I even contemplated leaving.

"Like I told you, he was back to being rage mode. The only people who escaped alive were those who didn't have to face him for training or talk to him for any reason. He finished his work study under that butt-head from America; Skyline? Tomorrow, he's leaving for Hong Kong. They've offered him a pro licence and a corner office in a fancy sky rise." He shook his head. "That's not..." His eyes welled up, even after all this time he was a bit of a cry baby, "That's not the Kacchan I know."

"Is he taking something he hasn't worked for? I don't understand what the problem is." I frowned, "Honestly, that sounds just like the Bakugo I know. The one who wants to live in a different tax bracket and be the biggest badass on the block. He can't really do that in Japan, can he? He has you, Tenya, Todoroki, Yo-momma-ru, just to name a few of our classmates."

"You're right. That is the Bakugo _you_ know." The emphasis on _me_ not knowing Bakugo made me want to poke him. "He didn't fight." He threw up his hands dramatically, "That's what I meant. Never mind." He shook his head sadly, "It was between us."

"Are..?" I was worried. This had 'Midoriya has a secret' all over it. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's move on from Bakugo, okay?"

I lifted my lips in a small smile, "Sure, How are you? You finished fourth? That's great!"

"Yeah! My mom has been bragging to everyone she knows!" He rubbed his neck, still unused to the spotlight even after the last three years of having one. "I got a Side Kick position at the Memorial Agency." He grinned, though I could see the pain left by the death of Toshinori in his eyes, "After six months, I can take my pro license exam. I'm still jealous of both you and Bakugo for that one."

I giggled, "It's pretty great being a pro over here. At the J5, there are ten pros counting me and twelve side-kicks. In Washington, you have to take a test for your quirk, how strong you are, what you can do, what your limitations are, that kind of thing. Apparently if you don't make the mark, you cannot be licensed until you can pass them all. I'm one of the rarest kinds of quirk, so I get a fat commission if anyone needs me for missions and so forth." I shook my head, "I suppose I should ask about Todoroki."

Izuku's brows rose, "Okay, fast topic change, but..." He smiled mischievously, "Let's see." He got close, "What do you think he's doing?"

"I highly suspect he's going to use his father and his agency to get the jump on the side-kick minimums. I think he's going to set up his own place. He's probably out sucking down cold soba right now."

"You're not all wrong!" He laughed again, "Endeavor's popularity is still number one, and he's decided to use those connections. But, he's joining Endeavor's Agency and they're changing the name."

"Oh, wow, I'm kind of impressed, actually."

"They're going to be Todoroki Agency, and with Shoto's influence, they're allowing other Heroes to sign up. I think it's a very good idea. Villains can't be the only ones to team up. Being a team in the first place..." He nodded, he eyes staring straight into my soul. How I hate this side of Izuku, "When you're a good team, you should stay a team."

"What if something happens to make the team up too painful?"

"Come on, Ochaco. I know what happened, too, okay? You and he..." Midoriya blushed brightly, "Just because that happened didn't mean that things had to change." All the weeks previous were coming back to haunt me. Sometimes I wished I had been brutally honest with Izuku from the beginning. "He was willing to just let you go if you could have been happy with Shoto. Or anyone. Or nobody!" His eyes looked up, toward where the explosions master was probably packing his things to leave. "Of course he wanted you, but he knew that you had to want him back. He's not selfish like that. That's all he ever wanted, for you to be happy."

"I couldn't be happy. Todoroki didn't fight for me. Bakugo didn't fight for me. I had to fight for myself."

Izuku closed his eyes and took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly, "That's pretty much it. I didn't mean to drag the conversation down." His lips tilted, "So, you got all I know. Let's hear your secret."

"Okay. It's better if I show you, though." I stood, examining the picture in picture showing my stomach facing Izuku. That's going to have to do. I lifted my shirt.

"I've seen this before."

"Shut up." I lifted the material so that the underside of my breasts were showing.

"Those, too. Not yours, of course." He laughed, a nervous chuckle, "If you're gonna strip, that's nice, but..." I rolled my eyes and turned to the side, where a lump the size and shape of a squashed grapefruit just under my breasts was obvious. "Holy shit!"

"Yeah, figured you hadn't seen that before. At least, not on me."

"Please tell me it's a tumor. Because if it's what I think..." Actual tears spilled from the green eyes on the other side of the world, "Oh, Ochaco."

I sat, "It's not a tumor." I smiled, tears blurring my vision, "It's a baby."

"Bakugo?" I nodded, "You've known how long?"

"Since the day after our first Skype call."

"He doesn't know."

"I know."

"I won't tell, you made me promise, but that's _wrong_ Ochaco. He has the right to know."

"I had to share it with you, my best friend." I buried my face in my hands, "My parents know, and they're wigged out. He doesn't need to know. I can't hurt him any more like that." I looked back up at him and put on a happy face, "But things are good here for me! The baby.."

He interrupted, "It's _wrong_. You say you can't hurt him? You're going to hurt yourself." He crossed his arms, his face settling into ferocious lines I'm not used to seeing on him, "You should tell them both. I haven't said anything before now, but Bakugo isn't the only one pining over here. Todoroki took all the stuff you left behind, you know? He keeps a picture of you, you know the one with you two throwing snow balls in the snow he made just for you on your birthday? It's on his desk. I've seen it. He loves you still, Ochaco. You left a large mess behind when you left."

"Please don't do this Izuku! I left because I _sexually assaulted_ my friend and stabbed the guy I thought I loved in the back!" I shouted.

"Kacchan was a willing participant. He should have stopped you, but he meant what he said, and Kacchan never lies to anyone but himself. He never skirts the truth. He loved you then. I'm afraid he loves you still. Todoroki out-and-out told me he's going to go to Seattle as soon as he reaches pro so he can approach you on the same level."

I was horrified. I knew this baby was going to cause some upset, but I hadn't expected world war three from Izuku. His revelations were making my head spin. I hardened my stance, "I will contact Todoroki, and talk to him, you have my word. If Bakugo is leaving to get a new start, I won't stop him. He _never_ has to know. I don't want or need his help. I don't need a dime from him."

"This isn't a money thing." Izuku snapped, his eyes narrowing, "What if you need him for something, oh I dunno, quirk related? You could be carrying the equivalent of an atom bomb!"

"Nitroglycerin and anti-gravity isn't an atom bomb. You know quirks aren't active in utero." I touched my womb, "I know enough of Bakugo to know that he learned on his own. You know I'm no student, but I'm smart about hero stuff. Maybe I'm not you, but bean and I-"

"Bean? What does a bean have to do with anything?" Midoriya's vibrant eyes conveyed honest confusion.

"Bean is what I call the baby. And Bean and I can figure it out together. Plus I'm working at a great agency with a fantastic support structure. If you're going to be a jerk, then I'm sorry I said anything. I'll go."

"No! Don't! Look, I'm sorry. You're special to me, Ochaco. So is Kacchan and Shoto. To see all this all balled up a cycle of ugliness..." He slumped, "It's killing me. Can you talk to Todoroki today? If I go get him, will you at least do that for me?"

I considered, while looking my best friend in the eyes. I can't resist them, like usual. "Fine, just talk. You have five minutes."

"I already texted him, he's on his way. You'd better fix your face."

"There's nothing wrong with my face," I grumped at him, but wiped the tears out of my eyes with a swipe anyway.

"How're you even more beautiful than when you left? That's kind of amazing."

"It's the pregnancy. And the pre-natal vitamins." I head a knock, and the door open...

"Midoriya? What's..." Eyes I remembered so well opened wide in shock as Shoto hurled himself at the screen, "Ochaco?"

"You need to leave, Izuku."

Izuku nodded, patting his friend on the back, "See ya later, okay?"

We both answered, "yeah," and "right."

Shoto timidly sat in Izuku's chair, "You.." He swallowed, his clear eyes filling with unexpressed emotion, "You're beautiful. I've missed you." He let out a shaky breath, "Are you okay? I heard you're a pro now. That's.." He paused, "I had no idea seeing you would be so painful."

"I know the feeling." Silent tears ran down my face. I couldn't have helped them. My emotions after becoming pregnant were even harder to control than before. "I missed you too. I'm so sorry, Todor.."

He interrupted me, "Please don't call me that."

"I must." I pushed closer to the camera, "You hurt me the night of the attack. You said you'd listened to the tape. You said you couldn't forgive me."

"Yet. I said yet, I was very clear."

"Yes," I relented, "You did. But do you see? You listened to a tape of me doing something I wouldn't have done in a million years if I hadn't been a victim of an attack. You didn't just ask what happened, you didn't turn it off when it was obvious things had gone..." I paused uneasily, "awry. You didn't fight for me, Todoroki."

"Endeavor gave it to me, told me to listen. I should have known better. All he knows is how to tear down. He never liked you." All I could see was a curtain of crimson and white hair, "I should have stopped." Hair with lovely patrician fingers in it, now. "A lot of 'should have' came out of that day."

"I wish things could have gone differently." I shrugged uncomfortably, "Not that it matters, I suppose, but you believe what I said now?"

"Yes. As you said, I heard the tape. I also read _his_ report after I talked to him."

"Bakugo never lies, even when he should."

Todoroki shook his head, "I counted on that. If there's ever been one thing I admired about..." he struggled to choke out his name, "Bakugo, it's his hated of liars." He lifted his face and once more I was struck by how beautiful this man is. His frame is lithe yet well-defined. He is strong and gentle. His hair, like roses on snow, felt like the softest silk. His eyes are just as much as a mash-up as the rest, one is spun from summer skies, the other a gift from some long forgotten winter. He startled me out of my reverie, "I forgave you. I did after our fight. I should never have done that to you. Can you forgive me?"

I blinked. Could I? Did he really forgive me that quickly? Or after learning my news would he need another three months to process the emotions? I decided that he didn't need to know either. That I needed to just move on. It was time to fight for myself again. I smiled, "Of course, Shoto." I emphasized his name, "When I left, I put us behind me. I consider our relationship over. I don't think this changes that."

He nodded, strangely, he had his amused smile on, "For now. I love you."

"Shoto..." What could I say? "I'm sorry for everything."

His amused smile turned soft, "Good-bye, Ochaco."

* * *

 **AN/** The morning after pill, or Plan B, is only about 87% effective, St. John's Wort (Ochaco's herbal sleep pills) has been shown to interfere with birth control, and I had in my mind that they had sex on the second day of ovulation, the very best time to get pregnant. Whoopsie-friggin'-daisy! Sorry girl. Reviews are nice. They make you feel good.


	6. Team

_I hear the drums echoing tonight  
_ _But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation  
_ _She's coming in, 12:30 flight  
_ _The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation - Africa by Toto_

 **Midoriya** \- **April 20**

I finally had a day off, though I was using it to file reports. Incidents cleared, police actions participated in. The minutia of everyday hero life. I need to make friends with someone who can fill these when I'm a pro and don't have time for anything but hero-ing. My very own Tsukauchi.

I pasted on my best smile, and read over what I'd written in the report for the last action taken. It wasn't great, but then, it didn't have to be. I wrote a little more, finished up the form to go with the report, and saved everything twice before gathering the incident reports and forms and sending them to the agency.

I leaned back in the chair and it squeaked alarmingly. It had yet to give up though, like me, so I had to keep it a little longer. I almost dumped myself a moment later, freaking out when my cell rang unexpectedly. I checked the ID, picking it up, "Deku speaking."

"Deku, Todoroki Agency calling. Please hold for Mr. Endeavor." It was his personal secretary, and I sat up straight.

"Deku? Endeavor here. I have some news for you."

"Good afternoon, sir," I started, "How.."

"Fine, fine. I wanted to keep you apprised of our Stairway investigation. After the last three months of intense investigation, we've finally found a whistle-blower who's given us the locations of several manufacturers here and abroad."

"That's excellent news sir."

"That's where you come in. I trust you, you got a good head on your shoulders, been with me for a lot of the legwork. Now's the pay off. A good way to kick off your career."

I sat forward, a smile widening, "When can we meet?"

"I'm calling a preliminary meeting tomorrow at 10 am. You'll get a chance to put in your ideas for the planning. We have to move fast, though, so if there's anything that will foul this up, let me know now, so I can fill your spot."

"No sir." I answered, "I was hoping for this to happen sooner or later, my agency has already given me green light. I'm good to go."

"Fine. 10 am sharp." He hung up, and I clicked out of the call.

"Whoo!" I shouted, and heard running steps as my mom burst into the room, "Mom, your son's got his first real job as a hero!"

 **The next morning...**

The Todoroki Agency looked the same inside as it always had. A grand entrance way that pulsed with the colors of fire. The floors were polished to a smooth shine, antique oak beautifully herring-boned with Brazilian cherrywood. The furnishings were lush and upholstered in reds and orcres that made me feel warm when I looked at them too long.

The large reception desk was the same oak, and had two stunning women ready to answer any question. They were twins who have opposing quirks. Other than that, the only way to tell them apart was the fact that one was always smiling. They even dressed the same.

"Deku!" Of the sisters, smiling Emiru is the one who likes me the most. "We've missed you."

"They've set up in conference room two," Mikoto followed with a sly look at her twin, "We were told you'd bring coffee like the old days."

"Do you think he's expecting that?" I yelped, "I can't believe I didn't think of it!"

They fell over each other laughing, Emiru finally catching her breath, "We got you, Deku! We got coffee today!"

"Thank god!" I swiped my forehead, "It's good to see you two. I gotta jet, I got real hero work today."

They waved, and I walked to the conference room. Here was a change. Instead of being more fire colored furnishings and walls, this one had been redecorated. It now had ice blue walls and a thick grey carpet. The table was whitewashed wood, as were the chairs. I could plainly see Shoto's hand here. And the man himself.

"Deku," He stood, offering me a small incline of his head, "It's good to see you."

"How's things, Shoto?" I settled onto a surprisingly cushy chair as he seated himself.

He cupped a mug in his hands, and shot a look at his father who was loudly regaling two other heroes. "It's been strange." He smiled at me, "I spent so much time being angry with him, just to wind up forgiving him, just to hate him again."

I looked at the fire hero frowning, "Yet here you are. Are you in the forgiveness stage again?"

He nodded, "I suppose so. He's promised to hand the agency to me someday. It's his way of saying he's sorry." He took a sip of his tea, "But I'm waiting. I still have so much life ahead of me. I don't just want to sit here and waste. I'm a little envious of our classmates who struck out."

I didn't say Bakugo or Uraraka's names. I knew they'd only hurt him. "I want to serve and protect here. That's what All Might wanted, and as long as All for One is still alive..." I smiled, "I have a duty to make sure he's never released on humanity again."

"That's admirable." He said, "And what we're doing today is as well."

I agreed, "Yeah. And it's not like Japan doesn't have big crime. Villains as nasty as they come. As long as there's injustice, there'll be a need for guys like us."

He laughed, and I smiled again to hear it. Two years ago, he wouldn't have. "It IS good to have you here. We're only really waiting on two more." He snorted as shadows appeared on the other side of the frosted glass doors.

The door opened and Shoto stood again to greet them. "Glyph, welcome." He inclined his head again, "Swarm, it's good to see you again." He indicated the other chairs, "Sit anywhere, and we'll start shortly."

The talking at the other end of the table tapered off, and Endeavor stood. "Thank you all for responding." His hair flared sharply when the quiet wasn't absolute, but he continued smoothly, "You may be wondering why there are seven of us here, and two are still side-kicks." He nodded at his son and I in turn, "Shoto and Deku." His eyes hardened, "We have all been affected by the illegal quirk enhancing drug called Stairway. After nearly eight months of investigation, we hit a breakthrough a little over a week ago."

Everyone's attention was fully trained on the large fire user, "We knew, for instance, that they had manufacturing labs outside Japan, but that Japan was where they'd been selling the product. At least, our investigation turned up only allegations and rumors about Stairway use elsewhere. The whistle-blower agrees. "

He turned to each person, "You were all specially selected. Glyph. You'll head up a team of your own choosing to bust the plant in Manilla."

Glyph smiled, her luminescent mocha skin flaring with her quirk as she drew a design on the table before her, "As we discussed. You've received all necessary permissions?" She sent a sultry smile around the table, her softly glowing citrine eyes matching the flaring glyphs running down her arms. Her quirk is the ability to imbue a rune, drawing, or something similar with meaning. Simple things mostly, from what I understand. A closed door open. A broken window, suddenly whole again.

"Yes. If you need funds, please see my secretary at the end of the meeting." His eyes scanned the room again, "With an itemized list. I'm not giving away the baby, here." He grunted sourly, "Swarm, when we spoke, you agreed to go to Ensenada, Mexico."

"Yes. I have my team ready." Swarm's skin had a faint brown and yellow striping that reminded me of a wasp. He ran hands through his long brown and gold hair, a nervous gesture, I guessed. A strange low vibration was coming from the man.

"Good. Next, Shanghai." He gestured a thickly built hero I didn't know, "This is Zhong." Zhong had the approximate width of two Endeavors. His hair black and cut close to his head. "He's a hero from China and he'd been on the same investigation." Zhong nodded, piggy eyes glinting. Endeavor took a breath, "Deku, I'm assigning you Hong Kong. You'll need to make a team comprising of at least one pro hero and two others."

Shoto raised his voice, "I'd like to volunteer to go with Deku."

"Sorry, we'll have need of your talents here. You'll be on my team." He waved airily, "Singapore has been..."

I tuned out as I gave Shoto a reassuring pat. My head was in the clouds; a team! My own team! And I could build whatever kind of team I wanted. And in Hong Kong! I was going to leave the country! I took several calming breaths. I am going to call Kacchan as soon as I get home.

 **Ochaco**

I hummed along with the radio as I patted rice into little balls. With a spoon, I dipped into my adzuki paste, putting a little in each before closing them. Soon I had five balls worth, and I dumped them on a plate. I shouted at my smart radio, shutting it down, and flipped on the television. I could catch the simulcast of my favorite anime, and the doctor said that as long as I didn't overdo the sweets, then snacks were encouraged.

I nearly jumped out of my seat when my computer started ringing. I paused the show, and got up to grab my laptop. I saw it was Izuku, so I answered while picking it up and taking it back to the couch and my sweets.

A complaint issued from my hip. "It makes me dizzy when you do that."

"Sorry," I put him on the seat next to me,"What's up, couldn't wait to see me?"

"Not one more minute! Endeavor has put together a task force to take down Stairway production. Put a serious dent in their operations. And I'm gonna be there for it."

"Oh, wow, Izuku!" I smiled at him, "That's exciting, and I am so jealous, I'd do anything to come lend a hand. Or a fist. Or a one ton boulder." I laughed.

"I want you to be there."

I picked up my laptop to stare directly into the camera, "You're kidding, right?"

"I wouldn't kid about this. I'm sending some documents to you. Look over them. Call me as soon as you make a decision. It has to be soon, though. I want you to be there for this mission. I almost think it seems appropriate to get some payback..." His eyes were blazing though the screen, "Endeavor said he could pay for some of it. But I know he won't pay for your airfare."

"I'll look."

"You can work right?" Izuku's eyes looked down though I didn't think he could see the belly from that angle.

I frowned, "Yes, of course. I'm pregnant, not dead. Actually, I feel like I could take on the world right now. Best I've felt in, like, months!"

"If I can get Endeavor to pay your Agency fees, it'll be like a working vacation, right? Please. Please take a look at the documents. If you need help, let me know. If you need a place to stay..."

"I could stay with my parents. Except that's going to be awkward. Mom's already trying to come live with me for a year when the bean is born. Could I stay with you and Auntie Inko?"

"Mom's going to trip." Izuku laughed. I'd spent many a lazy Sunday at his house while his mom told me all of his good points. She definitely thought I was the right one for her baby. "But I'll be glad to have you."

I sighed. Izuku knew I was coming, I was making plans. But I had to string him along for my own peace of mind. "All right. Let me take a look at those papers." He smiled even wider, "And I'll get in touch when I make a decision." I hung up on him.

With overwhelming curiosity, I opened my e-mail and read over the paperwork Izuku had sent. A large group action spanning several major ports. Izuku had added a blank excel doc that I recognized as Endeavor's requisition sheet. Grimly, I filled in my Agency approved daily rate and charged just one day. I added a round trip ticket to Hong Kong.. Hong Kong. Why in the world do I think I'm forgetting something?

I was doing this. I didn't have vacation time saved up, but a few phone calls changed my Friday and Saturday work week into working all week when I got home. I checked last minute flights to Tokyo. I groaned aloud, but found one for 10 in the morning tomorrow. I booked it. I had no real shortage of money now, since my apartment is owned by J5 and they take care of half the utilities. I went and sent an e-mail to Izuku with my itinerary.

I'd be there the afternoon of the next day Japan time. Time to stay the night, leave the next morning for Hong Kong, bust some drug-dealing criminal ass, and still have a day in Japan before having to go home. I stretched and patted the bean. If I was traveling, I'd better pack and get some sleep.

* * *

 **AN/** I didn't really feel like finding 'canon' heroes. You like a hero? Take it. (I'd love a note, though, so I can see it!) I own nothing except a dog. A thank you to Mr Mosevic, you rock, buddy.


	7. Back

_I've been hoping somebody loves you in the ways I couldn't  
_ _Somebody's taking care of all of the mess I've made  
_ _Someone you don't have to change - Let Me Go by Hailee Steinfeld_

I slept as much as I could on the plane. I figured I would have a bunch of people and places I would have to see, and I needed every ounce of energy for it. Of course, it hadn't worked as well as I thought it would. For one thing, while looking over the last communique from Izuku, I remembered why Hong Kong sounded so familiar. I'm definitely going to kill him.

Stepping off the boarding ramp, I saw my friend, and all thought of killing went away. Suddenly it was just Izuku, our goofy, sweet, All Might fan boy.

He rushed over to me, his arms wide until he reached me, "I was going to hug you, but I don't want to hurt the baby! C-can I touch it?" He stammered in barely contained excitement.

"Its the first thing anyone wants to do." I smiled, and reached out, "But I want that hug. You can't hurt the bean unless you hurt me."

He held me tight, and I fought back tears. Living so far away from him, from everyone I knew, I'd forgotten what this was like. I squeezed him hard until he squeezed back.

"I really missed you, Ochaco." He broke out of our hug, grabbing my carry on from me in a smooth motion, "Come on, let's not clog the aisle. How are you?"

"Good, good." I smiled up at him, "Slightly less good when I saw we were going to Hong Kong and Bakugo is on your team."

"Endeavor said just about the same thing." Izuku laughed, "You know me, I can't help but right wrongs."

"That wasn't your decision. I was still not going to tell him."

He nodded, "Can we talk about it later?"

I shook my head, "Yes. And you can touch the bump if you want."

He smiled excitedly and knelt right there, "Hi, bean." He reached out, as tenderly as I'd ever seen and lay his hand on my stomach.

"A little further down, Uncle Izuku."

"Uncle Izuku?" His smile could have lit the entire airport. His hand moved down, his scars and twisted fingers still as filled with kindness as they had ever been. "Oh." He backed up, moving away, his eyes crinkling happily, "I think I felt something."

"I don't think so," I giggled. "I have only felt one or two little kicks. Though sometimes I feel hiccoughs. Those feel so crazy."

He stood, grabbing my hand, making everyone near enough to us to have witnessed that little scene to sigh in a collective burst of joy. "We'd better get going. I already bought you a ticket, we'll be back in Mustufu before you know it!"

Together we went to get my suitcase, and he didn't stop talking the entire time. I was so happy to listen to him chatter. It was just like I'd never left, and my heart gave a little leap to be back home. The train ride was as quick as I remembered.

It was a short walk from Tatooin station to Izuku's house, and we ambled along, enjoying the late afternoon sunshine. I'd been down these streets a thousand times or more. With everything that had changed for me, it was almost unnerving to see the same elderly lady watering her plants and chatting with passers-by. Mineta's noodle shop, and a hundred other places ready to welcome me back. Behind it all, UA rose like a lone sentinel on the hill.

With all the warm memories of home surrounding me, I didn't expect to be greeted at Midoriya's apartment building by the bearer of ice and fire. "Izuku, I am never speaking to you again." I stumbled back to hide behind the corner we'd just turned.

"I didn't know," he argued back quietly, "I didn't tell him." He peeked around the corner, peering down the line of planted shrubbery lining the sidewalk to see Todoroki waiting in front of his building. "Thank god you stopped when you did. We'd have been ambushed by a criminal!"

"Oh, ha, ha." I slapped his arm, "I just wasn't expecting this right now, okay? For the love of..." I closed my eyes, _I'm an adult_! I told myself sternly and took a step forward, then another. Izuku followed me as I walked closer. "Shoto?"

Bi-colored eyes glanced up, and his perfect lips smiled as he sprinted to meet us. I stood, and waited for...

"Ochaco! I'm so happ.." He stepped back, his smile faltering, "I..."

Yep, this was exactly what I had been waiting for. "Maybe we could go sit down somewhere?" I gestured at the small park that Izuku had taken me to the first time we'd ever come to his place together.

His brow was furled as he stared at me, "You're...? Pregnant?" A soft hiss of fire and ice activating at the same time followed as Shoto struggled to stay calm. He looked at me with glassy eyes.

"Izuku, please take my stuff inside. I think Shoto and I need to talk."

Shoto nodded, still obviously confused, "Yes, let's go talk." He remembered his manners then, "Are you okay? Should we go inside instead?"

"No, no, I'm fine," I assured him with a small smile, "Come on." I led the way over to the park, obviously built for the kids who lived at the apartment complex. I sat on a bench, the swing set and slide combo a hive of activity, as kids swarmed the toys. Shoto sat beside me, his face toward the children screaming and laughing as they chased each other around.

"Are you married?"

I looked at my ring finger, but a hero didn't usually wear jewelry that could make their fans riot. "No."

He rested his elbows on his legs, and buried his face in his hands, "Y-you found a guy? In America? Is..."

I breathed out hard, interrupting his awkward questioning. It had only been a month since I'd spoken to him. Surely I wouldn't have let him tell me he loved me if I were getting married to another? "The bean was conceived on the 26th of December." A day I would never forget. My first and only time having sex. The last day I could look at Shoto or Bakugo like the friends I had always known.

"It's Bakugo's?" He lifted his face, the bright sunlight haloing behind him, "But, the only..." He let out a shaking breath, "Oh no, no that can't be. Father said the hospital gave you emergency contraceptive."

"They did," I assured him, "and I took it, I'll swear to that however you want. I did not want this."

"Did not?" He questioned, leaning closer to me, "You do? Now?"

"I was already about six weeks in when I found out. I could have gotten," I lowered my voice, not wanting the baby to hear me, "an abortion." I glanced away afraid I'd see that he would have wanted me to do that.

"Ochaco, look at me." I did, "If you want his baby, is it because of _him_ , or is it because it's a life?"

"I couldn't kill the bean." It was the most honest answer I had. Even when the doctor had gone over my options, my first thought wasn't 'I can't kill Kacchan's baby' it was 'I can't do that'.

"The bean?"

"That's what Wrest, my partner, started calling it. We saw a sonogram. It looked like a bean then." I smiled, a gentle one, "Would you like to see it?"

He swallowed, a smile blooming, "Can I?"

I fished in my purse for my phone, and flipped though the photos before pulling one up. It was oddly grainy, but you could easily see an empty space with a lima bean shape idling on the bottom. I really should get it framed. It was an adorable picture. "Shoto, bean. Bean, Shoto."

He grabbed my phone, rubbing the fingers of his ice side down the shape that had been a bean, but was now closer to bananas. With that thought, my stomach rumbled reminding me to feed the bean. I grabbed a peanut butter and crackers snak pak from my purse and slathered a cracker with thick, delicious peanut butter before eating it greedily.

"C-can I t-touch him?"

I raised my brows as I took the phone back from him before he shorted the battery. Honestly, it wouldn't have been the first time. I nodded, and he lay a hand on my stomach, just like Izuku had. I laughed, grabbing the hand and sliding it down a few inches. "Bean's right about there." I smiled as he stroked the bump though my shirt, "I don't know if it's a boy or girl. I find out the day I get home."

I heard his voice catch, "Hey, bean." He turned his eyes back to me, "Have you told him?"

"No. I wasn't going to. I wasn't going to tell anyone."

He snorted, "You're going to see him. Tomorrow."

"I know." I felt my mouth twitch up at the side.

"If it was me..." He lifted his hand, brushing his hair back, "If you were carrying my baby, I'd want to know."

"I'm sorry, Shoto. I'm sorry to have kept this from you." I felt guilt gripping my heart like a vice. I hadn't thought he had the fortitude to accept this situation, and he was actually worried about Bakugo. Shoto looked at me, emotions chasing each other in his eyes as I stared back.

He settled on concern, "Can I hug you?"

"Yeah." I held out my arms, and he wrapped me tightly. Being in his arms had always been my favorite part of being his girlfriend. But now, I felt curiously empty.

"Ochaco?" I felt him tense and pull away, "Do you think we're ever going to be able to be together?" He let me go, his cheeks stained with color, eyes averted from mine.

I didn't, honestly, but I had just shared something insanely personal and intimate with him. I felt choked up, but I took his hand, rubbing his fingers until his attention turned back to me. "Shoto, first of all, I want you to know, you were the first guy I ever kissed. I loved being your girlfriend. I like soba noodles and snowfalls and the way your face lights up when you get something you didn't think you deserved. Breaking the rules with you, waking up with your nose in my hair, or arm on my stomach, or one very cold and one very hot foot kicking me in the middle of the night..." I bit my lip, a single tear tracking down as he stared at our hands. "I loved every second of it, Shoto. I want to think that if we'd been able to move forward together, we'd be together today."

"We didn't, though."

"No." I had to agree. There was no more reason to hold back any truth from him.

He withdrew his hand, but it wasn't as painful as I thought it should have been. "You're the first girl I ever wanted to kiss. I was so proud to be your boyfriend. I love mochi and the night sky and the way you bring happiness wherever you go. Being in your room, waking up with your kisses on my neck or your soft laughter as you dreamed, or two very cold feet attacking me at any time, I wouldn't trade it for the world." He smiled slightly, "I wish nothing had come between us, but it did. I'm really sorry I couldn't be who you needed, Ochaco."

"Me too, Shoto." There were no more tears. A weight I hadn't known was there suddenly lifted. I'd cut this tie months ago. It was good to know that it was closed, we could both walk away with a clear mind.

"So that's it?" He gave a chuckle that ended as a sniff.

I simply smiled up at him and placed one hand on the bulge of new life that had ended my old one, "Yeah, I guess so."

He stood, walking several paces away before turning back, "I can't stay in touch. I think I can't live with even the lingering idea that you might want to come back someday. Please tell the bean about me. I hope he's as handsome as his mother is beautiful. I wish you every success."

I nodded, "And let your future always shine." It was the second half of an old saying that I'd learned a long time ago. I don't think Shoto had ever heard it, but he nodded. His steps echoed across the sidewalk, and I resolutely sat right were I was and watched the children play.

* * *

 **AN/** I've never broken up with anyone, but I gotta say, if I ever did, I'd want something this sweet. HOMG. Happy Birthday, Bakugo! Awww. I almost forgot. For my beta, Mr Mosevic, a big thank you as always, and NO, Mineta doesn't have a noodle shop. If you watch the anime, you can see that there's a Mineta's on the main road that is near the train station. I'm sure Mineta is a wonderful hero. *cries sadly* Am I the only person who doesn't actively hate poor grape hentai kun?


	8. Run

_Everything's been so messed up here lately  
_ _Pretty sure he don't wanna be my baby  
_ _Oh, he don't love me, he don't love me  
_ _He don't love me, he don't love me  
_ _But that's okay - I'm A Mess - Bebe Rexha_

* * *

 **AN/** [words] is intended to be understood that the speaker is speaking English.

* * *

It was a cool and misty 5:40 in the morning. Endeavor's private jet was set to take off in just a few minutes, and I climbed the first step on a tall set of stairs with a feeling of trepidation. I was going to see someone I didn't know how to feel about. Someone who hadn't been able to even look at me after our disastrous 'talk' four months ago. How would he react when he saw me? A piece of him tied irrevocably to me?

I smoothed my hands over my costume, newly redesigned with maternity support. It was nearly backless. A pink collar with navy seams and my nausea beads sewn in held up the top. A single navy strap set at Empire height bisected my back and looped under my breasts. The front was redone in solid pink, my two dots, which over the years I'd become quite attached to, decorated the hollow of my clavicle. The rest fell into a slight bell around my upper thighs. Solid navy bottoms that tuck neatly into my old boots. I tightened my wristlets unnecessarily, and finished the steps.

Izuku stood at the head of the stairs, his hand extended for me, and I grabbed it gratefully as he lead me to a seat in the front. There were thirteen seats in all and half were full with we two teams that were close enough to get shipped out together. It was to be a pin-point mission: timers, time sensitive points, all spanning several countries. It was pretty exciting. I just wish I felt less like throwing up.

Though I knew what to expect, my mouth stretched impossibly when I saw Kyoka giving me a shy wave. "It's so good to see you, Kyoka!"

"Mmm!" She hummed happily, standing abruptly to wrap her arms around me in a tight hug, "I have no idea what made you think you could leave us to the wolves!" She laughed and let me go, dropping back into her seat. "Though there seems to be a lot more to you than the last time I saw you?"

"Jiro!" Izuku blushed,"Just say whatever you want, why don't ya?!"

The pilot came on, "Buckle up, heroes. It's a three-hour flight to Shanghai, and we're clear to take off. I'll announce when you can take off the belts. There's a restroom toward the front, and we have a galley in the rear. Feel free to do whatever you want once I give you the okay." The plane started it's taxi run as I buckled my belt, "No attendants, but if you have any trouble, I'm Hayashi Yuuto and my co-pilot is Ishida Sara." The comm clicked out as I felt the speed pick up.

"It's fine," I smiled at the other girl, "There is a lot more to me."

She leaned forward a little, "How far along?"

Izuku raised his brows, obviously wondering if I was going to tell the truth. It was likely she'd already put together the dots. Kyoka hears everything. "Um, the doctors say nineteen weeks. They count the first two as pre-conception, and I only knew at... well, eight weeks I guess."

"Hmm." Kyoka sat back, "I heard the rumors," she twisted her jacks around slender musician's fingers. "Please tell me it's not Endeavor's."

"No, oh god. NO." I waved my hands, "Who started that rumor? I heard that before I left."

Izuku scowled out the window, the feel of the plane setting off a sympathetic response in me. I could feel the lessening of the hold of gravity, and it felt good.

Kyoka snorted, "I have no idea. All I know is that I decked the idiot who told me."

"Thanks," I laughed, remembering Monoma. "So did I, actually."

She smiled, waving her hand, "No problem."

Izuku smiled at both of us, "If girl time is done?" We exchanged looks and settled on sticking our tongues out at him. "Here are your mission details. Let's plan okay?"

"Without Bakugo?" I leaned back, "How can we plan for him?"

"I sent him an email, and he's working alone. 'Jacks and I are going in first together. You're support. He'll be ready." Izuku looked like he had faith in his friend. That was, after all, the Bakugo we knew. Not always pleasant, but always at the top of his game. "I really want to hear what your thoughts are, Kyoka."

Kyoka came alive, laying out papers with various diagrams, a crude map, and neatly inked notes. I scanned them, happy to see that she'd found all the problems and advantages I had. She spoke animatedly, and before long the three of us were hunkered down, discussing what our roles were going to be. It was exciting to be a part of a big mission again.

After we were done, I kicked out my foot rest, the pilot having said we could remove our belts some time ago. I planned to get a cat nap, but Kyoka moved to sit next to me and she peered at my belly for a literal minute.

"I'm sorry." She started, it was very quiet, "Your room was above mine. I should have said something, but..." She looked down, "I was embarrassed. I should have supported you."

"Embarrassed?" I gave a weak chuckle, "Why? Not that I don't appreciate the thought."

"Sometimes, when I heard unusual activity, you moving around really late at night..." She pinked delicately under her makeup. She had what looked like a thick red zig zag under each eye. "Sometimes I'd listen in. I know, I shouldn't, but I want you to know, I'm really sorry. I heard you crying all night. I know Todoroki never came back."

At first, I felt a little violated, but it was a dorm. A dorm filled with teenage students who all have master level quirks. Had I never done something I shouldn't have? She knew about Todoroki, proving my point for me. I simply patted her, "Don't worry about it."

"It's not his, is it?"

"Shoto's? No. Sometimes I wish I'd been that stupid, but no. We never did anything that might have lead to a baby."

Kyoka put her lips close to my ear, "That leaves Bakugo, am I right?"

I turned my head to whisper back, a blush already rising to my ears, "He was my friend, my partner, not...what you're thinking."

"It was Bakugo." She smiled, "I'm not just guessing, you know? I hear it ALL, sometimes whether I want to or not. You might have fooled yourself, but you could never have fooled me. I can hear your heartbeat when I'm close." Her dark eyes probed mine, "Second year, before your birthday when Shoto stole your heart, I know it beat for Bakugo. You used to watch him like you used to watch Midoriya, and we all knew it." Kyoka looked at the bump again, "I know, for instance, that when I guessed Bakugo, your heart literally skipped a beat and then started to pound."

"It..." I could feel my jumbled emotions about Katsuki like tangling vines in my chest, "I was sure no one knew. Bakugo didn't know I had a crush on him. I'm sure of it. I didn't make love to him or anything romantic. It was... I wouldn't..." A weary sigh escaped, "I wasn't in my right mind."

"Sure, I get it. I know you better than to ever think that." She shrugged, "I asked around. Todoroki reluctantly told me something happened during your work study. When the rumors about you seducing Endeavor surfaced, and Bakugo went back to being... how he was, I put the puzzle together. We're friends, too, and I know what kind of person you are. That you not taking birth control while you were in school was a promise to your parents not to do anything that would jeopardize your time there. I highly suspect that if Todoroki hadn't gone all out to show you how much he cared for you, you'd never have dated anyone."

I tilted my head, "You're a better friend than I ever thought, Kyoka." I doubted that even Tsuyu knew that much about me.

"I just wanted to be sure." She smiled then, "Can I touch it?"

"Sure. I'm getting used to it."

I lay back, and she placed her hand right were bean was sleeping. Then her jacks touched my belly lightly, "Do you mind? I always wanted to try this..." She lay a finger on a point just above my belly button, and her jacks lengthened to probe the bump."It's like separating tracks on my mixer. You just lift that sound, and..." Her face lit up, and one jack went to the amplifier on her wrist, "I found it's heartbeat, have you heard it?"

I nodded, "Since they knew I was six weeks in, I had a sonogram that first day. The doctor said it was the first week to hear a heartbeat. Knowing a tiny little heart was beating with mine... I cried. It made the whole thing real."

A soft double thump filled the cabin, and everyone glanced at me. I blushed, but Kyoka stared at my rounded abdomen in what could only be called tenderness. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

I cried again. Why was life so unfair? How I wish those were going to be the last tears shed today.

 **Just over 5 hours later**

Izuku stood, his mouth agape as we all looked at the truly impressive apartment building where Katsuki lived. It was twenty-four stories of soft white brick fronting with overhanging plants that dangled their vines down in a vain attempt to reach the ground. Impressive glass double doors were flanked by two hulking footmen, and if they had quirks, they were both power type. And in their fancy livery, the duo almost made me laugh.

I stepped forward to be eyed by hulk one, "[Good morning, miss. Can I be of assistance to you?]"

Hulk two asked, in what I assumed was Cantonese, the same question. I smiled at hulk one, "[My friends and I are here to visit a friend in apartment 2302]"

"[Of course, miss. Name?]"

"[Bakugo. Uh, Katsuki Bakugo.]"

Izuku grinned, "Thank god we have you here. I could probably diagram that sentence, but speak English? I don't think so."

Hulk two stared at Izuku, recognizing a man who could tie him in knots. "[English isn't that hard. I've got an ear for languages]," laughed Kyoka, her jacks dangling within touching distance.

Hulk one spoke to his partner and opened the door, "[Please take the rear elevator. Mr. Bakugo is in the penthouse floors.]" He reached into his coat, withdrawing a gold flecked plastic card, "[This will allow you into the elevator. The keys expire at 10 pm. If you need to come back, please ask Mr. Bakugo for his code.]" He handed the card to me, his big square teeth flashing in the morning sunlight "[Have a good day, Sir, Mademoiselles.]"

"Bakugo-sama. Wow, I'm sure he loves the hell out of this place," I joked as we walked to the gold fronted elevators in a gorgeously decorated lobby.

"No way." Izuku poked the touch sensitive plate to call the car, "This place is too cool."

Kyoka crossed her arms, "Are you two sure you don't want to call ahead? He does know we're coming, right? Right?"

"I told him I was coming." Izuku fidgeted as the doors to the elevator whispered open. We trooped in, and he tried to smile reassuringly at us, "We have thirty minutes before we have to be at the lab. We'll grab Kacchan, and we'll find a ride back to the port area. You didn't want to wait out there with those guys, did you?"

I don't know what I was thinking. Anyone can see I'm pregnant. I should have waited with the doormen. "Give me your coat? You're a little taller than me, it might be enough of a disguise." I bit my lip, "Besides, I really, really have to pee."

Kyoka frowned, even as she pulled off her jacket, "Even with such an awesome disguise," her natural sarcasm was dripping from the statement, "he's going to figure it out."

"I could wait outside, I guess." I really should have thought about it. It almost seemed as if I was in some sort of trance, being led ever deeper into some maze with Katsuki in the center. Drawing me like a magnet. Now that I was here, near him, I couldn't deny it any longer. I missed him so much it was physically painful. Midoriya and Todoroki were right. I had to tell him. Maybe tell him everything I had been feeling for the last four months.

Kyoka grabbed me, hugging me tight, her jacks snaking through my hair in feather-light touches, "It's okay. Cry, sweetie, go ahead."

I broke down, leaning heavily on the other girl, Izuku crowding, wrapping us both in strong arms. "I m-miss him so much."

"That's only natural." Kyoka comforted me softly.

I nodded wordlessly as Izuku hugged me tight, "Ochaco, we're here for you. If this goes wrong somehow..." He eyed Kyoka over my head, "Bakugo doesn't need to come. I figured this out already, just in case. But, please, please, Ochaco, talk to him. Let him see what he's fighting for." He whispered, "He needs this, too, okay?"

I nodded as the elevator chimed overhead. I gave Kyoka a last squeeze before breaking away as the doors opened. We all trooped out, Izuku checking the apartment plaques as I wiped my eyes and Kyoka tried to fix my hair.

"Here goes nothing!" Izuzu knocked as we stood transfixed on Katsuki's threshold.

 **Bakugo**

"Li Na!" I called my maid, and she cracked open my bedroom door.

She curtsied, her classic black and white uniform swaying, "Bakugo-sama?" She was a beautiful creature. Her eyes were large, a startling amethyst set in a face that was the picture of feminine charm. Her lips were plump, and she was always carefully pinned and primped in my presence. Her plum colored hair pulled into a sexy French twist. She swung the door open with a smile, "Need me clean?"

I shook my head, not just because I didn't need her to clean my bedroom, but her Japanese was terrible. She curtsied again, her breasts pushed up into dewy, golden perfection. If my mother ever saw her, I knew I would be in for the beating of a life time. Li Na wore a uniform, yes, but it was small, even on her petite frame. The skirt only covered her ass when she wasn't bent over, and the tiny lace apron was more decorative than purposeful. She was fun to look at; that's for sure.

"I have company coming. I'm going to be in the shower. Get the place clean." She curtsied again, and turned, flashing a perfect view of her taut backside. She closed my door silently. I stripped lazily, tossing my underwear on the floor for her to pick up later.

My bathroom was as opulent as I'd ever seen outside those magazines my dad used to get when I was a kid. Everything was done with a gold-tinged cream tile, even the faucets and drains were faux gold. With my toe, I nudged the control that set the shower temperature. I switched on the massage jets and waited patiently for it to start.

I stood under the warm spray, the side jets set to massage mode, and they moved along their grooves, shooting hotter water on aching muscles. I could feel the skim of exhaustion swirl away down the drain. I hate working nights, but after accepting this job, that's what I was doing. There's no popularity poll here, but I was known to stalk the ports on the nights I didn't have to play security at one of the pharma labs or the ultra top secret research center. The port is where the good crime is.

I stole a glance out the one-way glass that was the other side of the shower. Seeing the city spread out before me while relaxing under the spray was a simple joy. I miss this, actually. The sun glinting off cars and windows. The flow of humanity as they scurried to and fro on the sidewalk far beneath me.

I was doing my final rinse as I heard commotion in the apartment. I stepped on the water control, turning off the spray, and listened. Nothing except Li Na running the vacuum, so I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my hips when I heard the vacuum turn off and Li Na open the door.

"No!" The breath hitched in my throat, the glass shower doors banging closed behind me as I bolted to the bedroom door.

"Welcome me." I heard Li Na say in her quiet way, "Bakugo-sama busy are."

"Busy are?" Izuku's voice carried, "Is he making her learn Japanese? [English, you?]"

The door has soft-close hinges, and I wished more than anything that Midoriya would hear me banging around. Instead, I jogged down the hallway. Midoriya would never get Li Na.

"[Yes, English much better. Bakugo-sama is in the shower; we just got up.]"

"He's still an asshole." Jiro's whisky voice added. "What _is_ that outfit?" She laughed, "Bakugo is way more kinky then I thought. I'm sorta impressed."

A very familiar voice spoke, "[Just got up? You... Okay.]" My feet were stuck on cool tiles; Ochaco was here? And she saw Li Na? She was never, ever going to understand. I closed my eyes in horror. Oh, this was going to be the biggest explosion of my life. "[Can you point me to the restroom? I need to use it.]" Li na must have pointed, and Ochaco continued in a bland voice, "[He speaks English. Don't let him bully you.]"

Nothing happened. I stood, shivering now in the cool air as I dried by tiny increments, stunned that Ochaco hadn't flipped out. She hated these kinds of female stereotypes. I heard her footsteps come closer, and she appeared. I was struck speechless again.

Her hair was the same shade of warm milk chocolate, her eyes the same dark toffee, but she looked so much better than my memories. Her face was just as angelically round, her cheeks stained a slightly darker pink, and... they were wet. She stood in shock, and I faced her the same way.

"Hi."

"This cannot be happening." She stared at me, and I flushed, but resisted the urge to grab my towel and cover myself more fully. I'm not sure I could have moved anyway. The way her eyes were still spilling tears, her hands, creeping up to cover her surprised look. She spun abruptly on her heel, running from me. I heard the door slam.

I was dumb founded, but I ran after her, my towel flapping, uncaring if every single one of the people in the apartment enjoyed a free look. "Ochaco?!" I used numbed fingers to fumble the door open, "Ochaco!"

She was crouched against the wall, crying now in full force. "I'm leaving, I'm leaving. Just go back inside to your pretty little girlfriend or whatever she was, I don't even.." She hiccoughed, and her hand darted to her stomach."Ugh, I have to go." She wobbled upright, and I stared at her.

Her hand on her stomach. She was much more than she had been, but her face was... I took a step, and she turned a furious glance at me, "Go inside! Go! I'm done with this! Izuku is officially only the third most stupid person on the planet! Right behind you and me!" She sobbed, "Please leave me alone, Bakugo!"

I reached her side, determined now that she had me in the hall in just a towel to talk to her if I had to pin her against the wall. I felt my dick twitch at the thought, and I bit down on any impulse that would cause this scene to get any more awkward. Instead, I seized her forearm just above her wristlet. "Ochaco. I didn't know you'd be here. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Sorry I had to see that? I just bet. Well, it's good that I did." She shook her arm furiously as I scowled down at her, "Damn it, Bakugo! Let me go!"

Izuku came out of the apartment, "Go get dressed for work, Bakugo."

I stared at him, what was his problem? He hadn't ever called me Bakugo and not been blisteringly angry. "If she will stay, I will."

"Or none of us will stay, and you can do as you will. Let her go. Now. Don't force me to hurt you." Izuku's vibrant green gaze turned toward her, "Ochaco, is bean okay?"

"Fine," she muttered, then turned her voice up, "Let me go."

Bean? I let her go since she was so determined to leave. And she bent over, clutching her side, the other arm cradling her midsection. I backed up a step. She... had a midsection. It was... I goggled at her like a fish. "Bean?"

"Jiro?" Izuku called, "We're going." He reached out, putting an arm across Ochaco's back as she turned into his half-embrace. He stroked her arm with crooked fingers. "Are you okay?," he quaried quietly, and she nodded. His voice grew hard as he turned to address me, "Get dressed. We'll be in that coffee shop next door. Ochaco?"

Her head nodded, and I felt so old in that moment. None of my joints wanted to work, and I was shaking. Ochaco. Fat Ochaco. Not fat...

I paled as Jiro joined the others in the hall, "She's quite the catch, buddy." Kyoka's jacks pricked me hard in the side, "Well, I'm not exactly surprised, but I thought you were better than this, Bakugo." She casually flipped me off as I sputtered in confusion.

* * *

 **AN/** Holy banana. I must thank mr mosevic. He's been a great sounding board, and friend, for this manuscript. From my heart, thank you so much. I'm humbled by how much you care.


	9. Fight

_I won't just survive  
_ _Oh, you will see me thrive  
_ _Can't write my story  
_ _I'm beyond the archetype - Rise by Katy Perry_

I ran out of Katsuki's building, my stomach still twinging from my first ever taste of Braxton Hicks contractions. I hastily swiped tears from my face, and darted into the coffee shop Izuku had mentioned. I quickly found the bathroom, running full tilt. I yanked down my bottoms, and sat gingerly on the toilet.

I've never felt such a strange twist of emotion when seeing Katsuki. If I thought that looking at him caused such sadness in me before I left, then this new tangle of shame, affection, protectiveness, and anger was like discovering I had been sewn to the carpet.

When I finished, I washed my hands and face, staring at myself in the mirror. My eyes were unmercifully red and puffy, but I could get a napkin and ice from the barista. The hurt I never thought to see in them wouldn't go away that easily. Why does his girlfriend have to be so tiny and perfect?

I thought I wanted Katsuki to be over me. From the second I got on that flight, before I ever knew I'd be irrevocably tied to him, I'd wanted Katsuki to move on. After Shoto, I had tossed my crush out into the cold. Even while partnering at every opportunity, Katsuki never acted like he considered us more than... partners. To me, Zero Gravity was a stepping stone to what I hoped would turn the four of us into the most respected and well-loved agency in the world.

Now where am I? In a Hong Kong Starbucks bathroom having a personality crisis. Shoto is gone forever. To be honest with myself for once, I am relieved. It hadn't hurt, and he'd walked away with a clean conscience. I'd walked away even before that. I feel like I should be more torn, but... I wasn't. Not about Shoto, anyway.

Katsuki is here, but with a girlfriend that was so unlike me, especially with all the weight I'd put on for the bean. Seeing him tore at me. I'd literally lost my mind! I ran. When he caught me, as I knew he would, I realized that I still didn't know what I wanted. And to top it off, seeing that girl in her... outfit. Well. I suppose I only had myself to blame at this point. I'm no idiot. I could have prevented this all.

I stood straight and gave my uniform a sharp tug. Time to put up or shut up as it were. I walked out of the restroom with my head held high.

The smell of the coffee brewing made me smile. Slowly, I was becoming a true Seattleite, enjoying the sights and sounds of a Starbucks. I immediately picked out Izuku's messy green hair and strode confidently to the table. Jiro kicked out a chair, and I sat. "Here's your coat," I handed the black leather back to her, "It was an amazing disguise."

"I ordered you a decaf Lychee Macchiato." Izuku was tapping his hand on the table, "It won't make.."

I interrupted, putting a hand on him, "Don't worry." I smiled, "I knew this was going to be stupid, and I was right." He placed his other hand on mine, squeezing as Kyoka knocked her knee to mine, "I'm sorry. Being pregnant has made me crazy. I should have just gone straight to the port, saved us all this trouble. When do we leave for the lab?"

"[Lychee Macchiato, decaf]!" A barista announced, making us all turn, "[Lavender Ristretto Macchiato! Tall Cold Brew]!" Izuku stood, and gathered our drinks and straws, passing them around before sitting.

"Well, we managed to waste like twenty minutes, now. So, ten before we have to leave. I'm hoping Ka- Bakugo will show, though. The plan doesn't need him to work, but I did make it with him in mind."

The door tinkled and we all looked up to see the man we'd been talking about. Izuku kicked out another chair, and he sat astride. Izuku opened his mouth, but Katsuki over spoke, "Look. It's time someone explained what's going on." His masked eyes turned on me, "You explain."

Izuku sighed, stealing a look at me and then fixing Bakugo with a hard green eye, "We're here for a mission. I thought I could come get you; like old times."

His lips twisted into a smiling parody, "Oh, yes. I have that part of the day down. I want to know what the fuck happened six minutes ago."

Kyoka laughed, "Oh, actually, I'm curious, too. How do you get into that get-up in under ten minutes?" I couldn't help it, for the first time in what felt like a long time, I wanted to giggle. Kyoka patted my back, her hands a reassuring weight on my skin.

"Ha, ha." He grunted sourly.

Jiro continued like she hadn't heard, "We were going to come see how your new life is treating you. Maybe talk about old times. I didn't know we'd get to stare at your girlfriend's ass."

"That was surprising," Midoriya chided, "I didn't know you were dating." He paused and leaned away from his friend, "She wasn't..." he lowered his voice, looking around, "a prostitute?"

"What fuckin' kind of guy do you think I am?" Katsuki crossed his arms, "She's my maid." Without even knowing it, he gave me a thread of hope. "The costume is what she came in. It's nice, though, right?"

My eyes widened as I stared at him. That outfit was a joke. I guess he hadn't given as much hope as I'd thought. Kyoka gave him a lop-sided frown and shook her head slightly. Izuku checked his watch, "We have to go. Everyone got their cell?" We all nodded, "Good. The drop is at noon. We need to be in place and ready to go before then."

"We're gonna walk." Katsuki interjected grouchily, "It will only take a few minutes to get there, and we'll all know the quickest escape route. If things go wrong, my apartment is owned by a company that takes it's investments very seriously. Come back here. I can get you back to Endeavor's jet." He met our eyes one at a time, though I felt like he was lingering on me, "That is my contribution. Those geezers want Stairway off the streets."

The four of us stood, Katsuki still watching me like a hawk. I watched his face go from serious to surprised to utterly crushed. That thread dangled there, right in front of my eyes, but do I dare to trust it?

Izuku must have been watching as well, "Jacks? Let's wait outside."

Kyoka did the classic 'I'm watching you' gesture at Katsuki but followed Izuku. I don't think he saw it. He was staring at me, his crimson eyes wide and full of questions. I smiled, "Surprise."

"You shittin' me? You're not working like that. Does your boyfriend know you're here?"

"No swearing in front of bean, okay? And no, I'm not standing aside. I want Stairway eradicated more than anyone."

"That's bean?" He moved away from me toward the door, and I followed him, "I heard Midoriya say that."

"I call it bean, yes."

He opened the door, "And your boyfriend? Shoto know you're here?" I walked a few steps away from Katsuki, my arms crossed over my breasts as he addressed the other two, "Go ahead, three blocks that way." He pointed straight ahead, "Ochoco and I have some things I think we need to discuss."

I waited for Izuku and Kyoka to move off, "Shoto knows I'm here."

"Is it his?"

"No," I answered, "You know I've been in America."

"You're...?"

I chuffed, "No, I'm not with anyone, Katsuki."

He blinked and stopped, looking at the others retreating, "But... b-but... that means..." He took a deep breath, "It's mine?" He'd always been too smart for his own good.

I nodded slightly, putting a hand atop the baby, "I'm really sorry. I should have told you."

He gaped at me, his eyes roving over my whole body. His cheeks colored as he dropped to his knees in front of me, "It's... mine?" His expression became rapturous, "How?"

"How?" I smiled, breathing out another small chuckle, "We had sex in a dirty alley."

"I was with you..." He reached out, one gloved hand hovering over the bean, his cherry colored eyes burning with what I assumed was confusion, "At the hospital. I heard the doctor offer you the Plan B. You said yes."

"And I took it." I shrugged, touching his hand and bringing it down on my belly, "It didn't work. After that..." I shook my head as he brought his other hand up to cup our life, "I couldn't do anything else."

He stood, withdrawing his hands. "I.." He stomped out a few steps, "We have a mission right now. You're support, do you hear me?" His voice was grating and angry, "I don't care if everyone else dies. You are staying safe." I blew out an angry huff, as if I would ever. He turned on his heel to follow the other two, "Now I know why Deku didn't want you working with me."

"I'm still a hero, Zero. I'll do my job, just like you will." I followed him down the busy street. "Besides, I know I'm support. Deku knew, and planned my role that way. I'll be able to watch everything." He snorted and I could hear his gloves rubbing as his fingers twitched in irritation. Some things will never change. "There's been a number of nice things about being pregnant, but right now, I can make myself float and lift heavy items without getting sick. Right now, support is what I do best."

"We're having a very serious talk afterward." Though he growled it at me, I felt better when his hands stilled. "I missed you." It was little more than a whisper, full of conflicting emotions.

I shook my head and continued walking, "I don't... I'm trying Katsuki, but..." I felt like I was ripping out my heart with a dull spoon, "I hate to say it, but I'm leaving with the rest of the team. I go back to Japan for a day then back to America. That's what's happening after the mission. I'm sorry."

He shortened his steps to amble by my side, the growl back in his voice, "That isn't going to work for me."

I nodded, "I understand, please believe me. I know what I did to you, it wasn't right." I frowned, staring at the sidewalk as I continued, "And I was really touched just now, but..." I couldn't meet his eyes. "You deserve better Katsuki, you were a good friend, but that's just the way things are."

"We'll see." He looked down for a moment, then straight, "I'm truly sorry about Li Na. She really is just a maid."

"It would have been okay. I only want you to be happy, Katsuki."

I watched the buildings that crowded the street go from being high to middle class. The smell of the harbor was more pronounced, and the call of sea birds could be heard over traffic. With two more blocks to go, I was glad that Katsuki had run out of things to say.

 **At the Stairway Lab**

 **Bakugo**

A relatively new warehouse sat back from the main road, too many vents to be anything else but a clandestine lab. Ochaco had secreted herself across the pier, and the three of us crept up to the building. Jack wedged her quirk into the crease between the wall and door, "I can hear movement," she whispered. "Sounds like at least four."

Deku checked his phone, scrolling, "Sounds right. There should be a small service door on the port side. Zero?"

"That's where I go in. Cause a disruption. Take pictures of everything." I nailed Deku with a hard look, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Deku gave the signal to Uravity, "Later."

Jack tightened her lobes, turning to face me, "It wasn't his place, Zero." She said very softly and slowly, "We have a job to do now. Go. Do."

I bared my teeth at her, but turned to walk to the door I was to start at. I pulled my cell out, and activated my timer to let the others know when to go. The knob was old, pitted by rust and the salt from the oceanic wind. I tried it anyway, but all it did was creak. I was supposed to cause a commotion, so I pointed cupped hands at the knob, detonating a small amount of nitroglycerin to devastating effect.

The door gaped open, and unsurprisingly, I heard footsteps, so I ran in, and started videoing everything I could see. Pallets of chemicals and racks of vials and beakers in this room. I swerved and entered a room filled with expensive looking equipment. Three large venting hoods stood on each wall. I walked in, holding aside a wide, heavy plastic sheet.

I peered at the tables. Strangely curved glass and portable flames clustered under each hood. I recognized that equipment after the month I'd been working for my company. It was for evaporation and concentration. I smiled, zooming the video in to get the evidence the police would need to prosecute. I left the venting room, and explored a few others.

The feet that I had heard weren't making footfalls any longer, so I took my time. I checked all the doors I came across, but found only lab equipment. Where were the people? I checked my cell, if the parameters were correct, there was supposed to be at least fifteen people here on a distribution day. Jacks had heard four and I heard maybe two. Not enough if they were expecting company.

I picked up my pace, clipping the phone to my suit to video my actions. I tossed open doors and tore down sterile sheets. There wasn't even a lab monkey here. I shook my head, and plucked the phone off my chest, turning off the video.

"Zero!" Uravity's voice blasted from the walkie at my hip. I grabbed it up, "There's a problem, Jacks and Deku are surrounded. Get your butt back here asap!"

"There a body count?" I ran as hard as I could though the murky, stinking hallways I'd just checked.

"Far more than there was supposed to be. I'm leaving the perch to grab a couple of rocks."

"No killing!"

"I think I used to tell you that. Don't worry, they won't die if they dodge!" She was laughing as the walkie cut out.

"Stupid fuckin' girl!" I shouted at the empty walls as I turned up the speed, shooting out of the building like a bullet. With a look around to re-orient myself, I decanted two of my own grenades and ignited them in a searing wave of light and pressure while taking a running jump. The blow-back of that much explosive blasted me forward toward the mess up front like a missile. I smiled into the wind, I hadn't cut loose like this in for a bit. This was going to hurt like hell when I hit. I couldn't wait.

I wouldn't wait. Never again. Not now, and not with Ochaco. I was going to have those words with her before she left. I was going to take these shit grubbing punks down so that my baby doesn't get even a possibility of being hurt. My baby! I smiled, and was glad no one could see it.

I shot a blast on the right, setting a rotation that with a few more blasts whipped a strong wind around me. I hadn't needed this technique in a year, at least. It felt good, like getting back to basics. I roared with the gale, and tucked my body, bringing me down at an angle. At the last second, I pulled my arms forward against the wind, "Howlizer impact!"

At the same time, I ignited the tiniest spark of power, making the whirlwind a fiery death funnel. It whined like a tornado, and it looked scary as hell. Unless these guys were blind, deaf, or had some kind of armoring or power quirk, they would scatter like quail. The impact of the move hit them, scouring the ground under my feet as I skidded to a halt in the middle of chaos.

Deku and Jacks, having seen me coming, had already hit the ground. Jacks rushed back in, one leg amp shattering the equilibrium of anyone stupid enough to cross her path. Her other earjack was swinging in arcs, gouging eyes and tangling legs as she stood calm once again in the midst of it all. "Nice to see you haven't lost your edge, Zero!"

"Good to see you've gained some." I ripped a series of pops to scatter the men trying to gang up on her again. "Let's meet up for a jam session." I shot a high octane explosion, making several back away rather more quickly than they had been. I gave them a flash of teeth as I inched toward her back. This was the place to be for the moment. Deku was grappling with a guy that looked big as a house and uglier Mineta's best pick-up line. "Let's clean this shit up."

I felt her shift against my back, lowering to the ground, "You got it, Zero. Cover your ears." I did as she said, a second later, I could feel my insides vibrating. She cut off abruptly, and it felt like I was being squeezed then let go. I shook off the feeling, glancing over my shoulder to see seven or eight guys bleeding from the eyes, nose, mouth, or ears. Most were trying to recover from vomiting as well. Nice.

"Fuuuckkk."

She nodded, "If you don't set this stupid junk with you and Ochaco to rights, I know where you live, and it was beyond easy to get into your apartment." She smirked at me, "I always did want to see if I could literally tear off a limb with sound."

"Understood, loud and clear." I fingered under my nose, a bright streak of blood decorating my glove as I regarded her seriously. "That's the plan." I braced my feet, "[I suppose it's my turn, eh? Unless you stupid assholes wanna give up and go into police custody?]" Four guys exchanged looks and shifted their weight. Whether they were running or fighting I never got the chance to find out.

A huge, stinking, wet harbor rock slammed into the ground from above. It was followed shortly by three more just like it, "[You're under arrest for the manufacturing of the drug known on the street as Stairway. Stand down.]" An angel dropped neatly in front of them, one hand braced on the apex of her pregnant belly. "[You won't get another chance to leave here with your bodies intact.]"

I could hear the police sirens, late to the party as always. They'd mop up the losers. I smiled at Uravity. She was just as scary as she'd always been. I knew that whenever it was that my heart decided it was her, it had finally gotten something right. I stepped closer and she transferred her gaze to me, and my entire body responded in a need to touch her.

Deku came back, dragging their powerhouse to thump bloodily at the feet of the last of the gang to be standing. "Are there any lab workers, or anyone else inside?" His cowling flickered out, but these morons didn't know he wasn't perfectly ready to finish them. "Zero?"

"All I saw were labs, equipment, and dark." I cracked my knuckles, "I didn't find any product or people but I didn't finish my search."

One of the men started in Cantonese, and Uravity stopped him, "[English?]"

"[We were tipped off, all our product except some half finished were shipped to Japan the day before yesterday.]" He cowered, "[Please don't hurt me, I'm not really a fighter, I work the lab.]"

"[Is anyone here on Stairway]?" I severely doubted it, unless it was mister grotesque.

He shook his head savagely, "[We're not allowed to use the product, we were just here to stop you.]" He bent low, "[I got a family, you know? Let me go!]"

One of the others spit on him, and Uravity shook her head, "[Sorry. Jail for you.]" She glanced at the police who were coming down into the mess we'd made. One who must have been a rookie, puked noisily and was sent back to the transports. Deku rushed up, and spoke with a few officers before walking away with a handful of handcuffs and quirk restraints.

A man in a uniform with a fierce dog head and wicked looking hands surveyed the scene, "[Who's the one that made them all vomit? I could smell them in my squad car.]"

Jacks raised her hand, "[Me, I'm afraid. Sorry.]"

"[That's some quirk, girl. Who the fuck brought rocks to a knife fight? My paperwork says that the squad leader is a lad named Deku?]"

Another mutant type officer, this one with a set of stubby wings and a long tail ending in a sharp-looking barb, elbowed his superior, "[Deku is the one over there, helping them hand-cuff and restrain the men.]"

"[Where is the Pro...]" He scanned his hand-held, "[Ground Zero or Uravity?]" He looked up again and barked in recognition. "[I know you, Ground Zero. You're responsible for the concrete? Burn victims?]"

"[That's me, Officer..?]"

"[Ngyen. Come with me, you can answer questions. The other three are free to go. Thank you for your service to Hong Kong, Heroes.]"

It took two long, boring hours for me to get out of the police station. I decided to walk home, get my head clear. Ochaco did just as she said she would. She and the others left when Detective Ngyen cleared them at the scene. I received an e-mail with a note that I had earned a bonus for helping the company interests. I thumbed over the front of the phone again.

I nearly snarled at a passerby when I saw that I had somehow missed a text. It was from Midoriya, and I smiled instead. I swear, with that guy on your side, there was nothing that seemed too hard to accomplish. For a second I paused. I wish I'd been this smart two years ago.

 _'Kacchan, Ochaco told me she said the bean is yours. You'd better come to Japan tonight. I don't care how you do it, but she misses you. She's being more stubborn than you are. Don't screw this up, buddy.'_

* * *

 **AN/** Although my husband isn't the biggest fan, he's so good at coming up with creative solutions for problems in the MHA universe. He has this MHA shirt that asks 'Who's your hero?' and whenever I see it, I always say it's him. You can bet that if I've written something that makes you think, he gave me the idea. I'm not in blind love with Starbucks, but I do love the sight and smell of coffee brewing. For the sweetest beta ever, mr mosevic, a big thank you.


	10. Family

_I was hoping I could get lost in your paradise  
_ _The only thing I'm thinking 'bout is you and I  
_ _And I-I-I can't get you off my mind  
_ _Can't get you off my mind- Lost in Japan by Shawn Mendes_

 **Bakugo  
** **Around 11:30pm**

I stepped away from the platform at the Tatooin Station and stared out at the city. This late at night, Musutafu was quiet. A few cars zipping by, eager to get home. Here and there, late night restaurants still sent out a warm, beckoning light. City sidewalks studded with the odd delinquent. I nodded at one. He reminded me of me at his age. He flipped me off, and I chuckled. It was good to be home.

A wind swirled, sending my coat flapping around me, and I let it. It wasn't that cold, spring had truly come. I walked those dark streets, every meter as well known to me as the back of my hand. The only sounds now were the resolute slap of my own boots as I trekked on.

Eventually, I found myself at the playground where I'd first met Midoriya. I was such a terror back then. I have many regrets. That was just one. I couldn't bear it if I allowed myself another. Especially not another regret connected to Ochaco.

I lifted my eyes, scanning the darkened apartment buildings for number 2. I took a deep breath, letting it out as slowly as I could. Fourth floor, apartment on the end toward the street. Ochaco was innocently sleeping in a bed that belonged to yet another man. I wasn't mad about it now, though. She needed to know. I'll do anything.

Diffused light came from the bulb illuminating the golden name plaque: Midoriya. My fingers tingled as I raised a fist to knock as gently as I dared. Izuku opened the door, pillow creases in red decorating one half of his face. "I thought that might be you. Come in."

He yawned as I entered a home I'd not been inside of in nearly fourteen years. I leaned down to take off my boots, neatly putting them into a line with a pair of red hightops, black slip ons and canvas shoes printed with stars. I took in the blonde bamboo wood laminate and white plaster walls as he led me down his entry way. The hall emptied into an open living space. A dining room, simple with a table and chairs that connected to a tiny kitchen. A couch to the side with a matching arm chair that clashed strangely with the area rug underneath.

I smiled, chuckling, the couch had Izuku's pillow and a wadded All Might comforter on it. "I thought you said your mom bought you a new boring blankie?"

He blushed a little, his freckles standing out in the pink, "She did. Ochaco says sleeping with All Might's specter staring at her was freaking her out." He laughed, too. "It's the first room on the left. I'm going back to sleep. Mom is a light sleeper, so keep it down."

I nodded, padding though the living room that went dark as I heard Midoriya click off the sole illuminator of that space. I swallowed, putting out a hand and resting it on the proper door. I would have known which one it was, still decorated as it was with an All Might name plate proudly announcing the owner. Though there was someone else... two someones in there now. I gave the portal a push.

"Izuku?" The inky darkness issued a sleepy query.

"No."

A light flared, and I saw her clearly, a green plaid comforter pooled around her waistline. Her pajamas made my heartbeat ratchet up. She was clad in a white silky gown with a deep vee, showing the upper swell of her breasts. It clung to every curve, and my eyes tracked again to her belly.

"I..." She swallowed but didn't cover herself, "I didn't expect it to be you."

I moved to kneel at the bed side, and reached out to touch a finger wrapped in a bandage, "Did you hurt yourself today?"

"Oh," she held up her other hand, the exact same bandage finger combo, "It's way less annoying than gloves. I'm fine." She closed her eyes, "I thought that was good-bye."

I gripped her hand and she watched my fingers stroke hers, "You said you wanted me to be happy."

"If this is about bean, you can be in her life." She bit her lip, meeting my eyes, "I wouldn't do that to either of you."

My words came slowly as I stared at her. Did she still not understand? "I love you."

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, "I'm sorry?"

"I. Love. You." I gripped her hand, "I have for a long time. I should have told you that night. I won't make the mistake of waiting any longer."

"Did you want an answer? You want me to leap into your arms and declare my love?"

My mouth turned down, and I stared at her. "I'm sorry, Ochaco. If I could take that whole day, that whole half-year back, I would. I would have fought for you like you deserve. I wish I wasn't so stubborn stupid, I wish I didn't let regrets pile up like old newspapers, but I do. I did. No more. Not again, not for you. I know you felt the same way. I know you did."

"Wha-? How?" She was chewing her bottom lip.

I shook my head, "Are you telling me you didn't want to know what that junkie did to us? To you? I sure as hell did. So did Todoroki." I gave her a hard look, "Let me give you a hint, you guessed it."

"No. I wanted it all to be forgotten! I left so I wouldn't have to hurt Todoroki anymore, since I came back not in love with him!"

She clapped hands over her mouth as her eyes widened in horrified realization. I pressed her, "Why do you think that was?"

"The quirk." She whispered so quietly I almost couldn't hear her, "What did she do?"

"She releases a potent mixture of pheromones, oxytocin, estrogen and a kick of testosterone. When she isn't on Stairway, she can make people take her more seriously, she seems more persuasive, because they're slowly falling in love. Very slowly. On Stairway, she can excrete the hormones in such a large quantity, it causes lust for her. Overwhelming lust for people like us who're already in love. Who already have a chemical connection." I lay my hand on the bed, "Ochaco. You loved me. There were already connections in your brain. When we locked eyes, it turned your brain into jelly. To me, it was a dream come true. I'd loved you so long," I gripped the sheets, "that the junkie completely ceased to exist. All I could see was you." I could feel hot tears gathering in my eyes, but I refused to wipe them. I needed her to know.

"I did." Ochaco's hand came down on mine, her bandage lightly scraping my index finger, "I had a crush on you and I thought I was safe. It was like when I had a crush on Izuku, because even when I went all out to get your attention, you didn't respond. I decided that if you didn't want me that way, being your friend was good enough."

"The fight. The partnership."

"Yeah. I thought..." She dropped her eyes, "I thought if I showed you how strong I was. How agile and perfect I could be, you'd see me as more than just that 'round-face gravity girl'."

"I had a crush on you then, too." It was truth time. "Maybe this isn't the right time. Maybe instead of asking for your partnership back then, I should have asked for a kiss. But now is what I have. I'm telling you: I love you. Right now, two months ago, four months ago. All the time you were with Todoroki, and before."

"I can't. I want to. I want to jump into your arms and scream I love you from the rooftop, but after the quirk? Knowing that we were messed with? I don't know if it's real."

"It's real for me. That baby inside you is real. Todoroki not haunting you is real. I'm here, and I'm as fucking real is it gets."

"No swearing in front of the bean."

"Sorry." I smiled though I could feel a tear making it's way down my cheek, "I'm going to say it one more time: I love you Ochaco. If you want me to leave, say the words, and I will. But if you want me to stay..."

"We always knew what the other was thinking, didn't we?"

I smiled, my cockiness showing in the angle of my lip, "Always." I stood letting her hand fall away, "Trust it, Ochaco. Put your trust in me, and I won't let you down."

"I think I'd sleep better with you here." Her cheeks flushed as she ducked her head, and twitched the blankets aside, "I don't want you to leave tonight."

I breathed in sharply, "Y-yeah." I pulled off my coat and shucked my shirt, "Is this okay?"

She smiled, her warm, bright eyes shining with unshed tears as she scooted over to make room in Midoriya's twin bed. To be honest, it wasn't the right size for two adults, but I lay down carefully, "I don't know what to do with my arms, this bed is too small."

She flicked off the light submerging us in darkness again, "Around me will work." She said softly, "Katsuki, if you're here..." she moved her shoulders to allow me to cradle her more comfortably. She sighed, "I was angry with you for no real reason. I could have done better. Let this be our reunion."

My chest felt tight with emotion as I nodded sharply, "It's good to see you again, Ochaco." I whispered oh so softly into her hair, "I want to apologize. I didn't fight for you."

She shook silently in my arms, and I squeezed her, cautiously allowing one hand to stroke over her stomach, "That's the only thing I've wanted to hear for days." She sniffled, "For months. I'm so very sorry, Katsuki. I treated you so badly. I should have been honest with you." She stopped as I felt a twinge under my hand, "D-did you? Did you feel that?"

My eyes burned and stung with unshed tears, I had just felt something wonderful. "Yes, I think... the bean? The bean kicked me!"

She nodded, and I hugged her tighter, and she spoke into my chest, "If it's just tonight, I understand. If you can't stay, I know how important being a hero is to you. I'm just glad.." She rested her forehead against my bare skin, "I'm glad you came, Katsuki."

"What if I did?"

"Did? Stay?" She snuggled close, "I've got a life I like in Seattle. I can't stay either."

"I could go with you," She pulled back again, her eyes searching mine, "If you want to give this, give me and you a shot..." I paused, searching for the words, "I didn't think I'd become a father. Especially not this soon." I closed my eyes, and took a steadying breath, "But.. I want to be in bean's life. I want to be in your life, Ochaco. I can't ever make up for all the things I've done.."

She lay her fingers on my lips, "We've passed that." I hugged her tightly. "Everything you've done, everything I've done, those things brought us here. And for that, I think I can be thankful."

"So easily?" I kissed her fingers with a whisper light touch.

"Does it have to be hard? Haven't we already been through the painful?" She touched my cheek, "Nothing I can do will change how I feel about you. I tried to let you go, Katsuki!" Ochaco thumped my chest with the same hand, "And look, here you are. Half naked in my bed. What more do I need? A painted sign?" Ochaco huffed, "That you came. That you're here, holding me tight, that you'd even be willing to consider leaving your position..."

"I'd risk everything for you. For our.." I swallowed and continued softer, "For our family, I'd do anything."

"Sleep. We have all day tomorrow, okay? After that..." She snuggled into my side, her pregnant curves fitting against me as if made to be there. I sighed contentedly.

In the morning, I woke feeling groggy and confused, with a case of morning wood and something hot breathing into my clavicle. Something sinfully soft wound around me like a snake. My confusion evaporated, leaving this happy, groggy feeling of having the girl of my dreams asleep in my arms. I buried my nose into her hair, breathing deeply, enjoying the scent of whatever she used for shampoo and her. Light, clean Ochaco.

I waited for the wood to lessen as I thought about what had happened last night. What I wanted to happen today. What I'd have to do for the next few days to make what I was planning a reality.

"Mm," Ochaco stretched, her back arching under my hand, our baby skimming over my stomach. "You're so warm, I could wake up like this everyday." Her eyes popped open, "Oh, sorry. I..." she gave me a sleepy-eyed smile "Sorry."

I smiled, moving my hand to stroke the skin I could reach, "Sorry? For what?"

She whispered, "I don't want to pressure you, Katsuki."

"Pressure me?" I could feel my brow crunch, "Never."

"Are you sure?"

"I plan on loving you for the rest of your natural life. If you come back as a zombie, I'll still love you." I grinned, "Unless you try to eat me." I laughed quietly at her confusion until she leaned into me laughing too. Sunlight pooled over us, making her hair golden, her skin radiant. "Can I kiss you?"

"Oh, I havvvvv~," I cut her off, touching her soft lips to mine. She froze, I thought I'd pushed too far again, "mmm, oh yes." She melted. Then one had was in my hair, pulling me forward, the other cupped my jaw, her bandage making minute scrapes along my cheek.

Still so hesitantly, the arm around her back tightened to bring her as close as she could get before we merged. The bed squeaked, and she pulled up with a slightly guilty expression. The hand that had been resting with bean moved to stroke over her face and hair. I licked my lips and touched them to hers again. Her heart beat was so quick, matching my soaring pulse.

She parted her lips, hot, moistened air rolling across my own as I reciprocated. This kiss was everything the alley kiss had been missing. A sense of discovery, caution, and connection. For the first time, though I had fantasized about the kiss in the alley many times in the intervening months, this time I felt like I was kissing Ochaco.

She moaned softly this time, opening wider, her tongue now pressing against my teeth, and I opened to her. She tasted like every sweet thing I'd ever let slide over my tongue. Feeling her inside me, her fingers pulling at my hair and ear, I whined in my throat. Oh god, if this hadn't been the right time to beg like a fucking dog, than I didn't know it.

Her swollen midsection caressed just at belt level, and I had to stop myself from pressing my hips into it. This was better than the sex had been. I remembered it clearly. It had not lasted long enough. Ochaco had been near mindless. All those things I had wanted to do and say... I pulled away, "Unless you want to start something Izuku will definitely hear..?"

Her return laugh was breathy and weak, "My body says yes, but my brain..." She closed her eyes to lean on my chest, "No, no let's not do that to poor Izuku."

"I love you, you know?"

"I..." She swallowed, her hand moving over my chest, the silken pads making my nipples harden in pleasure even as I held my breath. She had to. It had to be now. "I love you, too, Katsuki." She flicked one, and my breath hitched, "I am sorry I couldn't say it last night."

"I never expected you to." I trapped her hand to keep it from traveling any farther.

"Well, I've gotta get up. I have to pee really, really bad." I gave her a sour look, "Sorry, You're gonna have to get used to that if you want to be together. Pregnancy is both fun and a drag."

I got out of the bed, "I think I could have lived another few days before hearing that." I held out a hand to her, and she scooted carefully until she could put her feet on the floor.

She stood and punched me lightly, "Well, your time to get used to it is over now. Everyone will be up soon, so get dressed, would you? I'll meet you in the kitchen?"

I grabbed up my shirt, slipping it on as I followed her out. I stood against the wall while she used what I assumed was the only bathroom. Izuku slumped up the hall toward me, yawning, his pillow wrinkles still prominent. He stopped to stare at me, a smile speading across his face. I watched him curiously, "What you smiling at, you damned nerd?"

"You stayed over last night?"

I felt a blush rise on my neck, "Yes."

"I'm going to tell everyone you had a sleepover at my house. It's going to sound weird, now, but since you wouldn't ten years ago..."

"Tch." I pushed him with a playful shove, "Do whatever you want."

"I'm sorry about not telling you. She made me promise. And then made me promise not to break that promise."

"Nothing to do about that now." Ochaco certainly seemed to have the right idea about letting things go and not festering. "When did you know?"

"Graduation."

Izuku's mom appeared, a cotton candy pink robe wrapped around her as she stared wide-eyed at me, "Izuku? Is this Katsuki Bakugo?"

"This is him, mom. Go easy." He smiled as the bathroom door opened. With another wider smile he pulled Ochaco out to lock himself in. Coward. That's what I was going to do.

"Auntie Inko!" Ochaco wrapped her arms around the older, plump, female version of Midoriya. "I'm sorry, Auntie. Can he stay for breakfast?"

Inko put her hand to her breast, "Kids these days. Izuku! Hurry up in there!" She smiled, "Do you like coffee, Katsuki?" She moved rather gracefully down the hall into the kitchen, "Ochaco takes decaf, so that's what we're all drinking. I could make tea, if you like."

"Tea, please." I watched the pink robe disappear, "She's going to kill me."

"I'm afraid so. She was making some very valid points in favor of me marrying Izuku just a few hours before you came."

 **Ochaco**

"Apparently, a few of the manufacturing sites did get advance knowledge and huge shipments were sent here." Izuku forked up a fluffy pile of scrambled eggs with what smelled like bacon and cheese. Better fare than Izuku's usual oatmeal with a side of steamed spinach.

Just thinking about it made my stomach turn as I sat down at the table. "I suppose that means that Endeavor's team got hit hard yesterday." I pulled my coffee close, and inhaled it's warm, rich scent.

Katsuki served me a plate and sat down, "It's a fuc- I mean, it's a shame our bust wasn't more fun." Inko and I gave Katsuki a flat stare, and he shoveled a few forkfuls into his fat mouth.

"From the news this morning and the preliminary reports that I could get my hands on, it looks like Shoto and Endeavor busted a ton of Stairway, though. All the sites went down, and the Mexican government actually found an offshoot lab and Swarm's party got to close them down too. All in all, it was a successful mission."

"I couldn't be happier." I ate a bite, and realized with a start that Katsuki must have been cooking while I showered. I'd definitely had these eggs before. I couldn't help but smile at him even as he continued complaining about not being able to bust more heads yesterday.

"By the way, I have plans to go meet up with my parents for lunch today." I put the fork down and Katsuki focused on me. "You should come."

He nodded and Inko sighed and dropped her fork on her plate with a sharp clash. "I'm sorry, I really need to say this." Her sweet motherly features hardened, "Izuku told me the baby is his." Inko put her hand over mine, "I only know that this man sitting here wasn't like this when he was a boy." Her eyes welled with tears as she peered at Katsuki, "Take care of her, young man. She's like a daughter to me and a friend to many. She's precious."

"Although what happened between us was not planned, I love her. I've changed from that boy you knew. I plan on making her the happiest woman in the world, Mrs. Midoriya."

"Auntie, I love you so much, and Katsuki and I have..." I faced him, and his claret eyes softened before going back to the table, "A complicated story. But he is willing to fight for me, and I'm willing to let him."

"Mom, Katsuki isn't the bully I knew most of my life. Since UA, learning from Toshinori and Aizawa, he's become a good friend and a real Hero. I believe he really loves Ochaco with all his heart. He'll be the one she and their child needs. I know it."

Katsuki sat, his hair hiding his eyes, but not the nervous twitching of his fingers. Inko nodded while staring at his minute movements. "Thanks Izuku. Mrs. Midoriya, I understand your caution. I promise, as long as Ochaco will allow it, I want to be the person that your son thinks I am." He lifted his face, making eye contact with her then me, "I want to meet your parents." His lips thinned, "And you should meet mine."

* * *

 **AN/** I've come to the uncomfortable conclusion that, as a straight woman, I have cyesolagnia. (look it up, you animal) That can be my only excuse. LOL Thank you, mr mosevic for hanging out with me and making sure I don't get stupid.

Okay, you know, I wish I was above it all, but **leave a comment!** They honestly keep me wanting to publish. I can see I have a ton of readers, but I am so un-motivated for this story, now. I need your help!


	11. Day

_And in a moment of joy and fury I threw myself  
_ _In the balcony like my grandmother so many years before me  
_ _I've always been in love with you  
_ _Could you tell it from the moment that I met you?_ _\- The End of Love by Florence + The Machine_

The train station was warming in the early spring sunshine. The noise and smell of the trains running, people moving hither and yon, even small birds twittering in the eves made me feel like I was home. That wasn't quite enough to make me smile, though. Although I'd just been here with Izuku, it was a different feeling being here with Katsuki and contemplating my parents and their reaction to... "Katsuki?"

"Yeah?" His arms were crossed as he stood tapping his foot, waiting for the train doors to open so we could board. "What's on your mind?"

"Are we dating?"

He laughed aloud, "You're already pregnant with my kid. I think in some places that means were married."

"But we're Japanese." I copied his stance.

"No." He turned, his hands dropping, "Don't look so upset. I would rather just marry you."

"Marry?" I coughed, and turned my head to see the doors slide open and a torrent of people wash out. "Shouldn't we _not_ skip the getting to know you part?"

He grabbed my hand, and we got on, finding seats quickly. He sat across from me, leaning forward to place his hands on my knees, "We practically lived in each other's belt pouches since the November before last. And I considered you a person I needed to keep on my radar since first year. You've been..." He leaned back, his superior smirk on and a twinkle in his eye, "Special to me for a long time."

"My dad is pretty upset at you for what you've done to me in _every_ Sports Festival, you know." I laughed, "Last May was especially memorable. Why did we always have to fight? I felt like UA was picking on me. Or I've been paying back Karma for the last three years."

"Ah, come on. It's better that way." He let his smirk go but kept his eyes steady on me, "You've always been good. That's why we were always in the finals. It's just my good luck, I suppose." He sighed, "I will apologize to your dad for last year. I didn't mean to blow off your pants. I know everyone enjoyed it though."

He laughed again and I joined him. It had been hilarious. Me, standing there in my torn top and underwear. Him gaping stupidly as the entire stadium raised a clamor of stomping feet and cheering. I'd fainted dead away after that. The memory of it was so embarrassing that a blush rose again.

I punched his leg, "So you're saying we've been dating for two years already?" I nodded, "Makes sense." I smiled, "I wish you'd told me. I think I would have enjoyed this all a lot more that way."

"So, you'll say yes?"

I shook my head, "Not telling. That'll ruin it. When are you going to ask?"

He gave me a saucy wink, "Not telling."

"Fine." I settled in, "Are you quitting your job?"

"If you say yes, then I will. When I helped write the contract, I didn't know where I was going. I just..." He sank back too, "I just wanted to get away. I ended my time at UA totally differently than I was hoping. So, I thought I might need an out." He rubbed his hands on his jeans, another nervous gesture, "I thought, with time, I'd repair things with my friends, maybe even with Todoroki. We'd do like you and I used to talk about, form a multi-hero agency like the All Might Memorial Agency. I always intended to try and win you."

I tilted my head and watched him talking. His eyes were slatted toward the window, his hand bouncing on his knee like it did when he was thinking about too many things at once. I had no idea that he'd thought that far ahead. Not that it was surprising, he'd always been about the long road by the shortest means possible. His contradictions would never end. I hoped in that moment that I'd always find them so damned endearing.

"So in the contract, I asked that I be allowed to terminate my employment at any time. They countered with as long as I have a replacement ready to go, then I could." His hand stopped, "I have to do that today, too. What do you think of Kirishima? He and Midoriya are the only two I was still talking to at graduation."

"I haven't kept up with anyone except Midoriya." My chin sank in sadness, "I was so buried by one day. One horrible day followed by two terrible weeks. I can't tell you how happy it made me to know that Kyoka didn't blame me." I ran my fingers though my hair, a soothing exercise, "I was going to spend time writing e-mail today too. In fact, I was going to do that tonight. I have until about 3pm tomorrow to try and repair bridges before leaving."

"Well, you're going to have dinner at my place tonight. I called my parents while you were showering. You're staying in my bed tonight too."

"You don't have an All Might bed set, right?"

He chuckled, "No. I did until Middle School, though, so I won't try to say I wasn't a fan."

"Kirishima's good. If your company was looking for a powerhouse like you?" He nodded, "Then Riot would be good. He'll like Li Na, too, I bed."

His eyebrows twitched up, "You bed?"

"I meant 'I bed.' Oh! My god. I bet! Bet!"

"Don't worry." His eyes lit up as a wolfish smile stretched his lips, "I got plans that involve you and a bed."

I ducked my head, "Katsuki? I know this is going to sound stupid, since I'm almost five months pregnant, but I'm a little scared." I felt a blush writhing over my cheeks, "Scared of plans that involve me and a bed and you in that bed and things..."

"If you're not ready, I've waited this long. I can wait longer."

My blush redoubled. I didn't want to wait, not really, I was just scared. In fact, just as much as I was afraid to have sex again, my body had definite ideas about making Katsuki wait. I was horny as hell with all these hormones.

"I don't. I don't want to wait, I'm just scared. I don't remember the first time. Did it hurt? Did I like it? Did you? I'm just nervous. What about the baby? I mean, I know it's _fine_ , but, I'm not the same as I was. What if I'm too fat?"

Kaksuki sat forward again, his hands going to mine, "Look at me." He waited for me to raise my eyes, "That's my girl. First off, you're not fat, you're pregnant and even more beautiful than before. Last night, I didn't want to keep my hands off you, so put that thought away. I get that you're scared. I'm just as nervous as you."

"I didn't mean fat," I fumed, "But there is a volleyball sized lump here that isn't going to go away between now and tonight. I'm just kinda freaked, okay?"

"I am too." He blushed again, surprising me, "I bought a book, though. It helped."

"Y-you bought a book? Why?"

He scratched behind his ear, and his eyes moved away, "After the mission, I decided that nothing was going to keep me from talking to you. But since we're confessing, let me tell you, I'm terrified. Terrified of becoming a dad. Afraid that I'm going to do or say something really stupid, or hurt you somehow. Scared about having sex with a pregnant woman. This whole experience is like nothing I've ever had to deal with." He sighed, "So, I bought a book."

I nodded, this was so Katsuki, studying a problem with the resources he could find. I would have laughed if I didn't think he'd take it the wrong way. "That's kinda awesome. Can I borrow it?"

"Yeah, you don't have one?"

"No. If I have a question, I can talk to one of the women at J5, my agency, who've had kids. One of the receptionists, two of the side-kicks and the Owner herself! And the internet. But, you know, I was kinda off men, so I didn't ask about that."

"In any case, I've been reading it, and it says that you've seen bean. Have you? What was it like?"

"I did, right after I found out, actually. So bean's not a bean anymore, but.." I pulled my purse close, and grabbed my phone out. I thought about Shoto for a second, the first person outside my family to see this photo. How reverent he'd looked in that moment.

I found the picture, and handed it to Katsuki, who took the phone with careful fingers. He looked at it for what seemed an eternity before he spoke again, a smile spreading across his face, "It does look like a bean."

"Too bad Kyoka isn't here. You should hear it's heartbeat, too. It's really comforting, somehow."

A tear was tracking down his cheek as he stared at the my phone, "I think you're due for your ultrasound. Right?" He looked up, "Are you going to find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Actually, yes. I get home Monday morning, and two hours after I get off the plane, I go to the imaging center. I'll finally get to meet bean for the second time." I placed a hand on our baby, "I did want to know, so I was going to ask."

He handed the phone over, "I want to know, too. Will you call me? Right away?"

I took it back, looking at the bean shape again. Smiling at it too before putting it back in my purse, "Yeah. I will video it for you if you want. Mara'll be there. She won't mind."

"Mara?"

"Wrest is her hero name. She's my partner until I can find a side-kick that works well with me. So far, no one like you has come along."

"Really? There's no gorgeous, perfect specimen of maleness with an awesome quirk and blazing intelligence for you to partner with?"

"Oh, no. Nope, there's a few of those hanging around Seattle. I needed an egotistical asshole who always thinks he's right, has an explosive quirk, and a scary kill face." I gave him my best smirk which made him snort a laugh out at me, "I haven't find one of those yet."

He moved over to sit beside me, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close. I lay against him. "Well, give me some time. I'm sure I can develop those qualities you were talking about." He pulled his own phone free, "I gotta work. Seems like I've got to settle some things if I'm going to get married."

"Right." I laughed, "I have work to do, too." I retrieved my phone, and plugged in the WiFi card I'd had to buy to use my American phone. "You should get this app." I showed him my phone again, "It allows people to text without international fees. You'll have to give me your number."

"You don't have it? Wow. Maybe we should date for a little while."

"I did." I elbowed him in the rib, "And you know it, since we used to text nearly every day. When I left, J5 gave me a work phone, and it's got, like everything! So, I just use it since it's free." I gave it back to him, and he added himself to my contacts. I looked at it, 'Kacchan'. "I've never called you that." I deleted the affectation and typed in Katsuki. "And you've never given me a nickname that I liked. I'd better as heck not be 'round face' on your phone."

He flipped his phone toward me, showing my old number and e-mail address. "It's not." A picture of me, obviously taken without me knowing since I wasn't smiling, along with the moniker 'Angel'.

"I-.." I snuggled against him again, "That is very close to the sweetest thing I've ever seen you do." I smiled up at him, "When did I get a nice nickname?"

"It was kind of an extraordinary day. You fought against me hard, and won."

 **In Ochaco's Hometown**

Standing on the platform inside the station closest to where my parents lived with Katsuki was proving to be another experience. I straightened my raglan shirt, pulling the front over the belly it was straining against. He watched me with raised brows and I tugged it again before making sure my jeggings were doing their best.

He laughed, a hand out to forestall my outburst, "Sorry! Sorry!"

I snorted though my nose, and crossed my arms over my chest, "Well, here we are." I spun about on my heel, suddenly grinning and happy to be so close to the ocean, "Do you like the sea?"

He stifled his mirth, instead, grabbing a hand, and leading me out of the station. "You know, we never did the beach thing when I was a kid. I always liked skiing and rock climbing. But seeing you like this makes me wish I'd gone on the class trip last summer."

"You really missed out. I think I practically slept in my swimsuit. I know..." I sighed. It's never a good idea to talk about your ex to your current boyfriend. I tried to salvage, "I know you would have looked amazing. That swim training before we went to camp in first year was a very memorable day for me."

"You can talk about Todoroki. I mean, you're not with him, and to be honest, I'm morbidly curious."

"Well. That's disgusting." I sighed again, "I'm not gonna gossip about Todoroki to you."

"It's probably better that way." He paused, turning to look at me, "I could learn to love the ocean, though."

"Aww." I bumped his arm with my shoulder as we continued down the street away from the noise and bustle of the train station.

"Seattle's on the water? I think I remember that it's on a bay, right?"

"Yeah. Well, sort of. Puget Sound is a series of inlets, I think?" I thought about it, "I can see the water from my condo, but it's probably as close as your apartment in Hong Kong."

Katsuki forcibly stopped me saying anything more, wrapping his strong arms around me, "Anywhere with you is exactly the kind of place I want to be."

"You're going to love it there. I promise." I mumbled into his shirt, "We should get home. Mom and Dad'll be worried about me. I mean, us."

"Just one more thing," He let me step away, "Do you know where the closest court house is?"

I craned my neck, "Um, I think it's just down this way," I pointed. "Why?"

Katsuki knelt there on the sidewalk, people slowing to watch what was happening, "Ochaco, will you marry me?"

There were several gasps and a random teen who took her phone out and snapped a picture. I stood, flummoxed and staring. He was so beautiful and earnest. I had loved him for a long time, maybe even longer than I thought I had. I smiled, and nodded, "Yes. A million times, yes."

He jumped up, sweeping me into a swinging hug as strangers clapped and the teenage girl wiped her eyes and took another picture. Katsuki put me down, and people dispersed, some offering me good luck.

"Hey, girl!" He called, and the teen turned around, "Send those pictures to me."

The girl walked back, "Uh, I'm sorry! I love romance. Sorry."

Katsuki gave her a smirk, "It's not a big deal. Here, take my number, send the pics."

"Uh?" The girl grinned, "You're a lot less scary than the first time we met."

"We've met?" Katsuki studied the girl as he held up his phone so she could type in the number, "Nope, can't say that I remember you."

"Oh, well, I go to UA? My name's Kasumi Kaihari. I barely squeaked into the hero course. I accidentally bumped into you a couple weeks before graduation in Lunch Rush's?"

Katsuki just impatiently shook his head while he pocketed his phone, "Sorry, kid."

"Oh?" I smiled at her, putting out my hand. She was a tall thing, the fact that she had some kind of quirk easy to see. She had long, white, stiff hair that stood in a tall crescent that reminded me of Present Mic. Her grey-edged, elegant fingers and teeth that looked uncomfortably shark-like caught my attention. I wondered what exactly she could do. "If you ever need advice or just someone to talk to..."

The girl lit up, "I don't, um, shake hands? My mom's the Reef Shark Hero, Samehada." She showed me her phone, covered in a thick, glossy material, "My skin's sharp, too." She smiled again, "But I can send those pics, no problem. I have a friend in Aizawa-sensei's class? You want me to show him?"

Katsuki and I shared a look, "Please do," I nodded, "Tall him thanks from me, too. My name's Uraraka."

"Oh. Yeah! Uh, yeah. I know, Uravity, right? I always wanted to fly. I know you. Ok? Um, I have to go?" She backpedaled before using those long legs to make a getaway.

"I've heard of Samehada." Katsuki watched the girl disappear, "But her daughter seems to be a nervous wreck."

"She said she just squeaked by." I shrugged, "Maybe she's like Ojiro, just needs more confidence in her quirk." I giggled, "You should teach a course in confidence. I bet kids would just love you."

He looked stunned, "You think I'm good with kids?" He started walking down the road toward the town center.

"I think you have confidence. Both in yourself and your quirk. Even when other people put you down, or called you a villain, you were always right there..." I laughed loudly, "ready to kill them." He smirked out at the world, "And I heard about what happened when you went back for your provisional."

"Give it a few more months, and really put me to the test. Come on, let's get married."

I followed after him in a daze, "You're serious? Today? We're doing this before going to eat lunch with my parents?"

"You want to wait? How long?" His voice was fierce, "I'm never waiting for you again."

Katsuki spoke in his gruff, no nonsense voice, but I shook my head. "I'm leaving tomorrow evening. Who knows how long it'll take for you to come. I don't want to be married and not have you around."

"I know lots of people that make it work, Ochaco. I won't forget. I'll be one hundred ten percent true to you. I never touched another woman while you were sleeping with Todoroki, and after we..." He pinked slightly but continued walking toward a cluster of official looking office buildings, "I may have watched Li Na clean, and I'll admit to having a great internet connection, but I only ever thought about you."

"That's both gross and sweet. I wish I could say the same."

He turned, his eyes widening, "You were dating again?"

"Oh, no." I paled and shook my head, "No, after that day, I tried to put you and Shoto out of my mind. I threw myself into work. The only time I thought about you..." I paused. I thought about him everyday I was out working with a partner that didn't have tricks I could exploit. I thought about him when sitting down to watch my favorite anime or television show because he used to watch them with me. Every time I caressed the bean. Anytime I burned my dinner. "Was only all the time." It came out as a whisper, then another realization hit me, "Oh. My. God. You weren't kidding. We have been dating for years!" I nodded and trotted after him, "I'm gonna be Bakugo Ochaco." My footsteps faded again, "Oh NO. That sounds horrible! No! Oh no! The name I wanted for the bean is going to be terrible, too!"

"You have a baby name picked out? For a boy and a girl?" He looked up at the cluster of buildings, and opened the door for one of them, drawing me on, "And Bakugo is a good, strong name. You're taking it."

"It's a great name. One I'll be proud to live with." I gave him a decisive nod, "And yes, I was waiting to tell you, but I did have a name I like. I'm willing to haggle over it, though."

"Well?"

"Ichigo. For a boy or girl. The kanji are one and protect."

"That's kinda a strong name for a girl. I like it." He smiled, the signage proclaiming marriages and family records dangling over us, "Bakugo Ichigo is..." He swung his vermilion eyes toward me, "I love you."

"I love you, too." I placed my hand on top of my gravid womb, "You too, Ichigo..."

Katsuki grabbed a couple marriage forms and a pen, bending over them studiously as I watched him. He filled in everything neatly, asking me a few questions. I was amazed at what he already knew about me. "We'll need copies of our family registration." Katsuki smiled, though this time it wasn't self-assured, it was almost tremulous.

I acquired a copy of both of our family registers and we turned in the paperwork. A clerk smiled at us, "Congratulations, you two."

 **Uraraka Residence**

I looked at the house I'd called home before UA swallowed me whole. It wasn't as nice as the homes in Musutafu, but Dak was full of plain, yet neat little houses. Ours is blue with dark trim, and a chunk of driftwood dad had found the day before he'd married mom now was sanded and etched with our names. Katsuki looked at it and then eyed the house.

"I know you said your parents didn't have a lot, but this is a nice place." He closed his eyes, "I can hear the ocean, wind and birds. It's really restful."

"I always thought it was boring until I moved to Musutafu. Then I missed it terribly." I smiled as I grabbed his hand, leading him to my front door, "Moving to Seattle was different, though. It's all tall buildings one second, old homes and parks the next. I love it there."

The door banged open, showcasing my father who ran down the steps in his house-slippers, "Ochaco! Baby!" He reached us, and pulled me into his arms for a hug, lifting me easily off my feet, "I'm so happy! And look at you! Big as a house!"

"Daddy! Stop, I'm not big as a house!" I play pouted as he put me down, "Daddy, this is Bakugo Katsuki. Katsuki, this is my dad, Uraraka Ryouichi."

Dad raked his hand through his sandy blond hair and smiled before extending the other, "Just Ryouichi, if I can call you Katsuki?"

"It's my pleasure, Ryouichi." He took a deep breath, but I shot him a murderous look. If he told dad before mom, I would literally break his leg. "I just wanted to apologize for blowing up Ochaco so many times."

Years working construction had packed my father with lean muscle. He's a scant inch or two shorter than Katsuki, with hair a shade or two darker, with dark blue eyes that remind me of shaded pools. Yet, his presence was such that Katsuki stood straight, and shook his hand with respect that usually took time to win.

I realized with a start that Katsuki was fighting to win right now. He hated losing. Ever since his earliest battles he'd started learning to size up opponents, to know what to do in the face of fear, how to overcome to get the outcome he wanted. Katsuki was going to win my parent's love, and I couldn't be prouder.

"The train ride was long, and this has been a really exciting afternoon so far, I really need to get inside." I gave Katsuki a large smile and then gave my dad a nod. He'd met Todoroki, too, but it seemed different this time. Katsuki was meeting my father like a man. The kind of man he wanted to be, a man worth my parent's respect.

"Of course," Dad tipped his head to Katsuki, "I hope you like sukiyaki. Come on in."

I made a beeline for the bathroom, and listened as dad introduced Katsuki to my mom. I could imagine her face, so much like mine, smiling at my new husband. I blushed furiously, and I was glad no one could see it. This had been the strangest weekend of my life so far.

I washed up and came out, "Mom, daddy?" I stood by Katsuki's side as he gave me an appraising look. I gave him a short nod. "We have something to tell you."

Katsuki took his cue, and bowed to my parents, "It will be my honor to take care of Ochaco and my child from this day forward. Please accept my love for her and allow me to show you the honor you deserve."

My mother broke into tears, her big hazelnut colored eyes the mirror of my own. My father swallowed and then put a hand on Katsuki's shoulder, "It's done?"

"It is." Katsuki never even twitched. His pride as a man was on the line, and he'd never give that up.

"If my daughter has agreed, then we welcome you. Will you please unbend?"

Katsuki looked though his lashes at my dad who gave him a nod, and straightened. "I'm sorry I didn't ask your permission. I promise to make Ochaco very happy."

Mom smiled, "Ryou didn't ask permission, either." She rushed over to enfold Katsuki in her arms, "Welcome to the family, you're responsible for Ochaco?"

"Yes." He squeezed one eye shut, mom must have been squeezing the life out of him, "It wasn't planned, but I'm.." He gasped, "Uh?"

"Mom." I scolded her, "It was just like I said, mom. An attack, but Katsuki has been a friend for a long time. It took that incident to realize we were lovers, too." I smiled at Katsuki, "I'm happy, mom. You can let him go."

"Well, we have sukiyaki made up for everyone." Mom chewed her underlip, "Let's sit."

We all gathered at the table, and after a chorus of "Itadakimasu" we all picked up chopsticks and had a delicious meal. I watched as my man charmed my parents. How mom and dad asked him a million and one questions, and smiled at what he had to say.

After a few hours entertaining Katsuki, my parents bid us goodbye. I hugged his arm, and he leaned close to me all the way back to Musutafu. I hoped that meeting Katsuki's parents would be a good experience.

* * *

 **AN/** Kasumi Kaihari should mean something like Pure Mist / Ocean Needle. A man has to be 18 and a woman 16 to get married without their parent's permission in Japan. Dak is the name of the planet the Mon Calamari were from in Star Wars. Ochaco's parents are as yet unnamed. I named dad Ryouichi which means Good One and mom Hanako which means Flower Child. I thought they'd give their child a sweet name: 'Ochaco' Tea Child or 'Chatterbox' LOL I adore Ochaco's name. Thanks so much to Mosevic for reading it over! Thank you so much to all my readers out there! Feel free to leave a comment, they make me happy.

 **ANN/** This chapter marks a sharp decline in word count from now on, I think. I have only one and a half more chapters to write! Though, there's way more than that waiting for you still! Just... making notes. I love notes.


	12. Night

_I don't want to hold back, I don't want to slip down  
_ _I don't want to think back to the one thing that I know I should have done  
_ _I don't want to doubt you, know everything about you  
_ _I don't want to sit across the table from you wishing I could run - Love You Madly by Cake_

 **Bakugo**

We walked hand in had down the main thoroughfare in Musutafu, and I thought carefully about how I wanted tonight to go. Not that I didn't think that Ochaco all by herself could charm a miser out of his last coin. Because she could. Mostly I was hoping that my parents could pull off being charming.

"Want to go to the park first? It's still early."

Ochaco nodded, "Today feels too big." She sighed, "Is it okay for me to be worried about meeting your parents? You used to talk about them a little after holidays."

"Did I make them sound bad? They're just people. Like me."

She snorted, "I'd never call you just a people." She bumped my leg with her hip, "I met your mom briefly at the Winter Festival last year." She smiled, "I didn't think too much of it at the time, because I was with Todoroki, but she seemed nice enough."

"She's like me." I just lay it on her, "My dad is quiet and nice, but my mom..." I shook out my hands nervously, "She's like me."

"Beautiful with a great quirk?"

I laughed and nuzzled her hair, "Yes. But maybe a little abrasive."

"Oh. Well, if she's like you, she'll love me, right?"

I chuckled, "That's the plan. Just don't be really submissive to her. Stand up for yourself, and tell me to be quiet if I get defensive. That's sort-of how our family works. She wants me to marry a strong girl. A stong quirk." Ochaco looked at me, a question in her eyes, but I shook my head, "I did. You're the strongest girl I've ever met. But all she knows is that you float."

"I'm way more than that." She snorted, "Didn't she ever watch the Sports Festival? I could drop a rock on your lawn. I could leap off the roof and break someone's clavicle with my foot. I've done that before." I winced, and rubbed my clavicle on the right side. There wasn't even a scar as a reminder, but sometimes when it was really cold outside it hurt like a bitch. She shadow boxed, making me laugh again. "I could offer to fight her. What's her quirk?"

"Glycerin. She's..." I love my mom, but, she'd hit the lottery when she'd met my dad and they'd gotten a child with a strong quirk. "She secretes glycerin like I do nitro. Her skin is buttery smooth. Let's put off the boxing match."

"That's awesome! Really!? She'll be really young-looking for the rest of her life. What does your dad do?"

"He makes an acidic compound that he can combust. I suppose you put it together, you get this." I turned my hand over, and blew off a few loud bangs with barely any concussive force. Getting in trouble with the cops wouldn't be a good use for my time. I closed my fist, regaining control over the part of me that makes nitro. "But dad could barely hurt a fly. Maybe we just don't offer to fight anyone."

"I wasn't gonna fight your dad!" She elbowed my ribs, "I was just curious."

"Your parents have weak quirks, too?"

"I'm a complete marvel!" I admired her silently, she sure was. Ochaco turned her hands up, the raised, pink pads on her fingers easily seen, "No one in the family has any gravity altering powers. Dad has a good eye, he knows the exact length of anything, just by looking at it. Mom has a very, very weak power up quirk. She was probably using it on you."

I shook my head, "I hope our kid is strong like us."

"I don't know." Ochaco's voice dropped, "I like being a hero, but I could have done without the drama that seemed to follow us around ever since I came to UA."

"Before you left..." I racked my brain, "You said something about sleeping pills?" I caressed her shoulder, "Do you have trouble sleeping?"

"Nightmares." Her voice was nearly non-existent, and her face was closed, "Started when we met the League in first year. Didn't get any better."

"Are you still taking something?"

She shook her head, "No. Bean makes me tired. Too tired sometimes. It doesn't stop the dreams, but it keeps me from being awake for the rest of the night."

I could feel my heart thud painfully. On the train, even then, I had thought she'd been lying. Lying for my pride. I had thought that she and Todoroki had been doing everything a man and a woman in love do in a bed. I hadn't liked it, thinking like that, but now I felt a fierce desire not to hurt her. Not even in my thoughts. "That's why Todoroki slept with you, isn't it?"

She rubbed her hands together, and I saw the park that used to be an empty lot when I was a kid. I veered into the walking trails that would lead to a creek with a pretty red lacquered bridge spanning it. A spot I wanted to share with her.

She was quiet for a bit but looked up at me, "Yeah."

"You don't have to talk about it."

"No, It's okay. We're married, so you should know my demons." She huffed a breath though pursed lips, "Second year is when I started taking whatever sleep remedy I could. The big fight with the League. Shigaraki's quirk still scares me." I pulled her close, and we picked our way over a graveled walk that would lead us to the bridge. "I was crushing on you, and you were injured so badly. We were all so messed up. I always thought of you as this bulwark, you know? The dam that held back the true dangers. That's when I decided I had to be your friend at any cost, even my own heart. I wanted to be exactly as safe as you."

"Zero Gravity." I said quietly to match her tone, but I nodded in complete understanding, "Third year." I said with a sudden dark scowl at the ground, "I started sleeping badly then. I always thought I'd rather tear off my own leg than admit it, but third year was hard."

"I remember so clearly when it happened." Her face hardened, though her eyes welled with tears, "I-it was the day before Valentines. The Quirk Circus attack had just gone down, and we..." She swiped at her eyes, but continued in a hard voice. "I had your blood on my suit. Yours, Midoriya's, probably a contribution from everyone since I airlifted us all out. One at a time."

She snubbed her foot, digging a small divot in the gravel. "He found me in the laundry room, trying to wash blood out of my uniform." She took a deep breath, visibly steeling herself. "I was crying, screaming. I didn't know. He shook me until I realized that I wasn't alone. He held me tight and told me that he'd send the uniform out to be cleaned. He asked if there was anything he could do. I asked him to take me to bed. We slept in his room that night. He just held me until I cried myself to sleep." Her eyes looked haunted, and I remembered the horror of that day and the weeks leading up to it. "After that, I tried to sleep alone, and I just... didn't want to."

"Still second year? That's before any of us knew."

"He was only caught three times." She snorted, "He got sloppy, thinking no one cared."

"Endure it for just a little longer, okay?" I pointed to the shaded bend in the creek with the bridge, "I promise, I won't let you sleep alone much longer."

"I want to be a hero. I really do. I love it. I want to save people!" She touched our child, "I just don't know if I want it for my baby, you know?"

I watched the creek for a moment, thinking about what being a hero meant. It was the only job I'd ever wanted. I love cutting loose on some bad guy, getting paid to do what I would have done anyway. With Ochaco at my side, I learned to love the rescue part of our job, too. It felt good.

"Ichigo will have to make up his or her own mind. That's the most I can say. My mom pushed me to want to be a hero, but I fell in love with All Might and Crimson Riot all by myself." I watched the flow quietly, then continued, "I wasn't born with a quirk, like you. When I got it in nursery school, I was just so excited! It was cool, and I got nothing but praise. I wanted to be a hero with all my heart." I glanced at her, watching as her mouth curled into a small smile. "Even with every terrible thing that's happened, it's only served to reinforce why I want to be a hero. To keep that shit from happening to other people."

Ochaco listened, a small smile brightening her features, "I can agree with that." She wrapped four fingers around my hand again, "Just be supportive. No matter the quirk, no matter Ichigo's decision."

I nodded at the bridge, "This used to be an empty lot where my friends and I played heroes and villains. There used to be a log here, and this is where I realized that Izuku was a better person than me. Not better, because, I'm me, right?" I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes, "I wanted you to see this, and know that you have already had such a positive impact on my life. Thank you for helping me be the man I am meant to be."

She stepped to the side, and reached her face up, kissing my jaw before I could capture her lips with my own.

She stepped away, "I should go back to Izuku's. We walked right by it. I need to get my things if I'm moving in with you." She giggled nervously.

I rubbed my fingers over the spot she'd kissed, "I'll take you there. Here, give me your phone again." I held out my hand and waited, glad that she'd given in to the smart phone revolution finally. She handed me the phone and I added my parent's address to my contact. "There. I put my address in here. Take a nap, pack, tell Mrs. Midoriya the good news." She barked a laugh, "Dinner's at seven. I have to go get groceries. Curry sound good for you?"

"Sounds fine, but isn't it a little sweet for you?"

"Real curry is anything but." I tapped her lips, "Don't worry, it'll only be a little spicy. Mom has a hot sauce collection at home I can use to doctor my own plate."

She shook her head, and turned away from the shaded bridge. I trailed her until she twisted my way holding out a hand. I took it, greedily, and adjusted my stride to keep up with her. Together we walked back to Midoriya's apartment and our future.

 **Later...**

"I need grandma's ring." I stirred the curry, and glanced at my mother minding the rice cooker.

"Whatever for?" She put a hand on a cocked hip, "It's not like you're going to ask her to marry you tonight."

"You're right about that." I scraped the spatula along the bottom of the heavy wok to make sure nothing was sticking or burning. Although I'd felt bold in front of Ochaco's parents, brash and confident, my mother was a different animal.

The doorbell went off, and I wiped my hands on a towel, "Mom, take this off the heat. Dump it into the red pottery bowl." I tossed the towel to her, "Please be nice, okay?"

"You say that as if I'm not nice." She narrowed her eyes but laughed, "Go answer the door. I can't wait to meet this girl who's managed to catch your eye."

If she only knew. "Just! Argh!" I jogged to the door, "Dad! She's here! Dinner!"

I swung open the portal to find her waiting, her jeans and t-shirt replaced with a sundress with a large sunflower print. She smiled, and I wrapped her in my arms, "Welcome, come in." She entered, the dress swishing betwixt her legs, her purse slung over her shoulder and a small carry on left for me on the front porch. I grabbed it and set it beside the door where she kicked off her sandals.

"You didn't have to change, you know."

She ran fingers though her shoulder length hair, flipping the ends with a smile, "I felt like it. I'm glad I did, this house is amazing!"

"That nap must have helped, you look like you're less nervous. Come on, mom's in the kitchen, and dinner's..." We both turned to see my dad thumping down the stairs. He stood, his dark brown eyes widening as he took in Ochaco and her still obvious baby bump. "Dad, this is Ochaco. Bakugo Ochaco."

He turned to me, pushing his glasses up with unsteady fingers before refocusing on Ochaco. "Welcome to our home... daughter?"

"Oh!" Ochaco's hands flew to her cheeks, "Just Ochaco is okay. I'm sorry!"

"Well." He studied her for a moment, a small smile lifting his lips. "Your mother is sure going to be surprised, son."

"I asked for grandma's ring. I thought she might get it, but I don't think she did." Ochaco looked between us, "Don't worry." I went to her as dad walked toward the dining room, "I didn't tell them about you or our baby yet, and I think it was the right decision. Just talk to them."

She took a breath, her chest and chin raising. Her bright brown eyes flashed at me as she stole a quick look before stalking into the dining room like a hunting cat. I smiled, following her in.

She stood before the threshold, her head high before putting a hand on her bump and bowing, "Respectfully, It's my pleasure to meet you." Her eyes found mine from under her lashes,"Please treat me well."

Mitsuki stared, "Looks like someone already treated you pretty good."

"You damned hag!" I bristled, my hands balling into useless fists.

Ochaco unbowed, and sent a challenging look at my mother, "You could ask your son about that." She spoke lightly in contrast to the storm in her eyes, "He's taken responsibility."

Mother's eyes, my cherry colored twin, widened before she gave Ochaco a feral smile, "I remember you." Her eyes flicked back to me, "This is why you wanted Grandma's ring?"

"I married her this afternoon." I let myself loose, this was my life. It was what I wanted, no matter what my mother did. "This is my wife, Ochaco." I squeezed Ochaco's shoulder as she shot me a winning smile, "Let's eat."

"Dear." My father slipped a hand over mom's.

"No." My mother stood, her face turning dark and angry, "You want to marry this girl?"

"I already did, and I didn't need your permission. I'm moved out, I have a job that I can support her with. I am an adult, able to make my own decisions." I bared my teeth at her, "Are we welcome in this house or not?"

"Whose child is that?"

I backed up a step, but Ochaco choked, "What did you think I meant?"

"All you said is that he'd take responsibility."

I crossed my arms over my chest, and watched as Ochaco lifted her chin. Oh, mom was in for it. "This is your grandchild. Your son and I made a baby." She regarded my mother with frost in her eyes, "I get that you think I'm weak, and that Katsuki could have done better, and I don't care. He loves me. I love him, and someday, you'll love this little bit of you growing in me."

Mom took a step forward, a hand to her mouth, "My grandchild?"

"You should have said something," Ochaco said under her breath, and I nodded. Well, it wasn't the first time I'd made a mountain out of a molehill.

Dad stood, coming around to take Ochaco's hand, "Honey." He pushed his glasses up with his free hand before holding it out to his wife, "Don't have the same prejudices your mother had. You did what she wanted." He smiled sadly, looking at Ochaco before locking eyes with mom, "I love you with all my heart, and I know that you love me, but it hasn't always been that way has it?"

A crystal tear pooled under her eye, "Ochaco?" My wife did the thing I wasn't sure I could have, she smiled. "Katsuki, I'm sorry. I..." She swiped the tears out of her eyes, "I know you feel like I'd pressed a lot on you. To be a hero, to be the best. I only wanted my only son, my perfect boy to have everything I couldn't." She heaved a breath, her back losing some of the starch her anger had put into it. "You are grown, Katsuki. You might have done some things out of order..."

She bowed her head, "Forgive me."

My dad went to her side, giving her a hug and urging her back to her seat. "It's not a Bakugo family dinner without an explosion." Ochaco giggled and nodded. I knew she'd be a daddy's girl in any home. "Of one kind or another. Welcome to the family."

I didn't think it could happen, but my mother's face lit up as Ochaco chose to sit next to her. Through the meal, they spoke quietly and often, making dad and I wary. I just hoped that Ochaco knew that she'd passed the tests. With flying colors.

* * *

 **AN/** Honestly. Parents, am I right? Mr Mosevic gets all the credit for making me be nice. And this chapter gets half the credit for making me want to write a prequel. _Wrote!_ If you haven't checked it out, it's 'A Delicate Beginning'. Maybe there'll be more someday. Also, if there's mistakes, they're all me. My beta is on vacation. Though he did read it a while ago, things have changed since then... LOL Anyway, please leave a comment, they really make my day!


	13. Parting

_It's you, babe  
_ _And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe  
_ _And I could try to run, but it would be useless  
_ _You're to blame  
_ _Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never be the same - Never Be the Same by Camila Cabello_

 **AN/** for a sex free story skip to Ochaco.

 **Bakugo**

The hall light broadcast a rectangle of light as Ochaco stole into my room, closing the door, straightening the shirt she was wearing for pajamas. It was an old UA shirt in blue, white and red. It stretched in a titillating way over her brimming breasts and stomach as she grinned at me. The fabric of the shirt barely reached her hips, offering a sweet view of bow-printed panties.

I sat up, already down to my underwear, tossing back the comforter like she had last night. She laughed lightly, giving me sudden goose bumps as I thought how she was mine, forever mine. "I want to sleep on that side."

I scooted toward her, "Turn off the light, and climb over."

Just like the first time, I was going to sit with my back against my headboard and let her straddle me. She reached the bed, climbing in and putting one leg over before I caught her, bringing her core down into my lap. "Caught you." I ran hands over her sides, allowing my fingers to catch the hem, and pushing it up to show her pregnant belly.

"Haaa." She croaked softly, "Okay."

She lifted her arms, and I slowly finished peeling her out of that tight tee. Her well cushioned breasts were tempting me with pebbled nipples. I watched her carefully as she nodded slowly. I moved, and did the thing I had been thinking about for nearly five months. I took her sweet breast into my mouth. I licked over her, and she shivered. I sucked and nibbled making her dance.

I leaned back, trying to regain my senses, "Are you ready?"

"Maybe if I just touch you first?" I nodded my assent.

She hooked her fingers into the top of my boxers, pulling them away, allowing my cock to spring free and kiss her skin. She gasped delicately, and finished wiggling them off from under her body and down my legs, tossing them at the door with abandon. Her eyes roved over my fevered flesh.

Her fingers came up timidly, reaching for me, the bandage on her pinky standing out in my sight. I nodded, and she swept those fingers down from the head to the base, making me throw back my head and try to control my breathing. Her hand wrapped the shaft loosely, pulling upward in a languid motion that was all at once too much and not nearly enough.

"Heh," I came back to Earth, my blood thundering in my ears. She withdrew the hand, two fingers damply shining with pre-cum that bridged back in a way that made me grin. This was achingly familiar, but in reverse. She locked eyes with me and did the impossible. Ochaco stuck those fingertips in her mouth and licked the moisture from them.

"Salty." I blew out a shaky breath as she caught her panties with her thumbs. She pulled them down, slowly, revealing her milky flesh by the centimeter. She lifted her center, pulling the material off her legs and with a wild smile tossed them to join mine.

She reached out to grasp my hands, her naked body settled against me. I enfolded her hands in mine, "I love you, Ochaco." My voice was rough with need, "I am so happy to be your husband."

She leaned forward, her skin against mine as our elbows bent to keep our hands together, "Make love to me?"

I nodded, her hair sliding with the movement, and nuzzled her ear, "As much as you want. You take control. Just..." I licked over the delicate curve, making her shudder, "don't fuckin' hurt me."

She moved her hands to my shoulders to lever herself, "Isn't that my line?" Her voice cracked, and it was threaded with the remnants of fear. I shuddered under her, barely able to keep myself from taking control. She pressed, making me grunt as she leaned her weight on my shoulders. With an agonizing slowness, she reoriented her center, letting just the head touch her entrance. I reached between us, pressing fingers into the shaft to hold it steady as she lowered herself with a hiss of in-drawn breath.

"Augh," She groaned, gripping my shoulders now, her nails digging into the flesh. "Ahhh.." She drew a deeper breath and blew it out slowly, allowing herself to adjust to the feel of me pressing deep inside. I tightened my control of my quirk, my heart was thrumming in my throat, my own breath becoming little more than pants already.

"Okay, okay."

Her voice was a bare whisper as she seemed to think about what to do, how to move for our pleasure. When she began, my hands went to her hips, gripping, caressing the tender flesh over bone. I hoped dimly that my parents couldn't hear me as I moaned in one uncontrollable burst. Ochaco threw her head back, her fingers now kneading my shoulders as she found a rhythm.

We moved together like we were made for each other. It was nothing like our first time, except that I was just as crazy, out of my mind for her as I'd always been. For the first time in my life, I felt like I belonged. I found a place where my edges are softened to fit exactly to hers.

Waking in the morning with Ochaco's legs tangled in mine, her hair stuck to my face made me ache knowing this was to be the last time for awhile. My watch buzzed, and I stole a look at my bedside clock, clucking my tongue. I had to leave in about two more hours.

I kissed her, sucking gently on her bottom lip until she purred at me, "I have to get up. Want to shower?"

I felt her lips curl, "With you?" She opened just one eye, "What time is it? Are your parents gone?"

"Here or gone, this is my honeymoon. I want to shower with you."

"So forceful."

I threw my legs over the side of the bed, and got up, offering her a hand. She pushed back the blankets, revealing her body to me in the warm, syrpy sunlight stealing from beneath my curtains. She'd put her panties back on after we'd worn ourselves out last night, but her bareness gave my eyes a feast.

She ran her fingers up her curves, pinning my gaze with her own. She stretched, "You are leaving this morning?"

"Unfortunately. The flight to Hong Kong is at 11:30. I have just enough time to shower, make breakfast and go. Come on."

I followed her out to the second-floor bathroom located across the hall from my bedroom. My heartbeat ratcheted up as a warm, wet, and wicked thought entered my head. We stripped again, and I set the shower, climbing in under the hot spray. She joined me, and in a rush, I pinned her to the back wall.

"Katsuki!" She giggled, easing a leg between mine, her hand going to my stiffening member, "In the shower?"

"Every fuckin' where." She tightened her grip, enough to make my breath rasp as she stroked with long, strong, even strokes. Her eyes were hot on mine, her pupils blown to make them nearly black with passion.

Her other hand raked my hair, "No swearing in front of the bean." She drew my mouth to hers and we shared a hungry, sloppy kiss, until her hand stilled, and I reached down to lift her hips, pushing her harder into the wall. We made love again with the rain of the shower our only counterpart.

 **Ochaco**

After another new wonderful start to my day with Katsuki I wondered if I could let him leave. If I could let him go out the door and back to Hong Kong. I knew I had to, there was no doubt in my mind that he'd tell me the same thing had our story been reversed. We'd put in too much blood, sweat, and tears to turn our backs on the hero business.

I sat at the table, leaning my head in my hands as I watched Katsuki stir an omelette with chopsticks. His bare back moving in the overhead light making me blush, knowing I'd caused the eight fine scratches that now decorated his shoulders. I couldn't believe that this lovely man who can cook, kick ass, and is one of the smartest people I know is now mine.

"I'm never going to look at a shower the same way again."

He laughed softly, rolling the egg gently in the pan, "That's been a fantasy for awhile."

"I hope everyone is dressed!" Mitsuki's voice preceded the woman and my new father in law as they settled around the table, "For god's sake, put a damned shirt on, Katsuki!"

"I was just going to!" He growled as he turned off the stove top, divvying up the omelette he'd made for us. "Hag." He put my plate down, dropping a kiss to my crown, "Be right back."

"I called in sick." Mizuki whispered as she watched Katsuki disappear back upstairs. Her voice raised, "I'd like to spend time with you, Ochaco. Katsuki..." She trailed off, listening to the pounding of his feet on the stairs again, "He's always been my one and only. I'm happy he found someone like you." Katsuki slid into a seat at the table, eating quietly, but looking between us, "Besides, I have lots of baby pictures!"

"Mom! She doesn't want to see those."

Mitsuki smiled at me, holding out a hand which I took, "Yes she does, see?"

Katsuki growled, "Fine. Collude. That's what villains do. She's going to turn you to the dark side, Angel."

"If I haven't managed to turn to villainy with your help, your mother isn't going to turn me." We busted into a fit of giggles as Masaru shook his head and went to wrangle his own breakfast.

We ate companionably, Mitsuki talking enough to fill all the spaces in the world. I smiled inwardly at her change in attitude. She'd been a pill when we first met, I hadn't really expected different. My mom had taken Katsuki's measure, too, and he'd taken it with a smile.

When we all finished, Katsuki went back upstairs to grab a bag, the one he'd brought from Hong Kong with just one change of clothes in it.

"This is it," He said softly when he pulled me aside, "I have to go now."

"I know." I took a deep breath, "I'll call you when I get off work Monday."

"I don't like how you're spreading yourself that thin. Are you sure you.."

I interrupted him, "We trained for this, you know." I laughed, "How many early morning or late night practices did we do, just us?" He shook his head, but I caught his cheeks, "I'll sleep on the plane, do the ultrasound, go home, take another power nap and then it's just a couple hours riding around in a car. Anyone could do this."

"You're not anyone," He put one hand over mine, the rough callus of his hands reminding me of last night and this morning, and I broke a little, a sniffle escaping. "See? I know you'll kill it, but I'm allowed to worry about you now."

I simply nodded as he dropped his hands, "I really have to go. Call whenever. I work nights, so it'll be fine, I'll give Li Na instructions to wake me up."

"Go." I smiled, and rested my hands over our child, "I'll talk to you soon. I love you, Katsuki Bakugo."

His lips lifted in a way that usually meant a smirk, but some emotion softened it as he said softly, "And I love you, Ochaco Bakugo. Always have."

He slung his bag over his shoulder and opened the car door that would take him back to the airport. And out of my life for who knew how long. I didn't even think twice about accepting Mitsuki's comfort as she wrapped arms around me and whispered all those things people say to make you feel better.

* * *

 **AN/** Mr Mosevic. Thank you. Please feel free to leave a comment! I really love them, and more people should read this. Your comments help, and it's almost the end!


	14. Homecoming

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
_ _Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
_ _Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
_ _And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
_ _I hope you dance - I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack_

I stumbled off the plane at Sea-Tac international, and breathed in the moisture leaden air from the spring storm we'd just landed in. I glanced around before spotting Mara, her pink hair making her stand out in almost any crowd. It's the color of bubblegum and is dreaded and braided into a complicated knot on top of her head, making her, as she liked to say, 'as tall as I want to be.'

I rushed forward, and hugged her, "Thanks so much for coming to get me."

"Well, I can't let my partner go though her mundane life without me, can I? How was Japan?"

"It went..." I smiled, showing her the ring Mitsuki had given me before I left, her mother's mother's ring. A family heirloom that I would pass on one day.

"Oh my god!" Her big blue eyes limned with tears, "Oh my god! What happened? You told him. The baby daddy?"

I hadn't wanted to tell her about Katsuki, about what had happened before I came to Seattle. I nodded, "His name is Katsuki. Katsuki Bakugo."

"Ichigo Bakugo?" She smiled, trying to hold in laughter as we walked down to baggage claim, "That's terrible."

"Try Ochaco Bakugo."

"Worse." She laughed again, "I cannot believe you got married, that you told him." She looked wistfully at my ring again, and I got the sudden feeling that maybe Mara'd been in this situation before and things hadn't gone right. "That he wasn't mad."

"He was. But..." I placed a hand on bean, rubbing the top of the bump, "He wanted me. He loves me so much, that when I told him..." I wondered where he was right then. Was he asleep in his bed? Was he out at the pier kicking ass or at the Pharma Tech Lab making endless security sweeps? I sighed, "He just let it go."

"I can't imagine that."

"You think you're confused?" I shook my head, "The old Katsuki wouldn't have forgiven someone who'd kept the truth from him. I think when I realized that I loved him, too, when we talked and I told him I wanted him in both of our lives, he just..." I could feel my eyes welling, "Let it go. He loves me. I love him. We're as official as it gets."

"He's coming here, then?" Mara stopped, horror filling her fine-boned face, even as I felt her power stir. How she wanted to reach toward me and draw out the answers she wanted.

Fortunately, Mara wouldn't do that anymore, and I patted her arm as I continued walking, "Yes. He's quitting his post. I'm going to see if Glory wants him. He'd be a good hero for our team."

"Will you team up with him?" She blushed, but her fear wasn't misplaced. We weren't a good team. She'd probably do much better with a powerhouse like Katsuki on her side than me.

"We even have a nickname."

"No!"

"Zero Gravity."

"That's really cool." She heaved a sigh, "But how're we going to haze him?"

"You do you. I swear, I didn't tell him what happened. I think he'd enjoy a Brazilian." We both burst out in peals of laughter as we went to the carousel where my bag was.

We rode to the UW Imaging Center in conversation. I told her about what had happened in Hong Kong and then Japan. How terrified I had been to reveal the truth to Katsuki. I hadn't been lying to him, since you can't lie to someone you don't talk to. I just needed to say it. I needed to tell him just like Izuku had said.

As we pulled into the parking lot, I rubbed my belly, and sighed. I was going to miss him, was already missing him and it hadn't even been twenty-four hours yet. How in the world could I get though how ever long it was going to take for him to come? He hadn't even told me if anyone had wanted his job. I felt a tear leak out, but I wiped it away before I opened the car door.

The inside of the Imaging Center reminded me once again of going to the doctor's office when I was a child. Stark white walls adorned with pictures of flowers and Mt. Rainier. An aquarium with a bunch of koi running the color spectrum from purest white to inky black. It was hushed, the biggest noise coming from the television playing Snow White to entertain non-existent children.

Mara and I sat in front of it though, and waited for my turn. I almost nodded off, it was pretty stupid of me to keep this appointment and to go ahead and work tonight, too, but I wanted to get it all out of the way. Besides, I didn't even have to patrol tonight, since I was able to get one of our heroes that does a lot of charity work to give me his shift. I could do it. Super mom!

"Miss Uraraka?" The tech in blue scrubs and sensible shoes called my name, and we got up, following her into a changing room. "Put on the robe, please..."

She paused looking at my name, I supposed, so I exercised mercy. "It's Ochaco," I supplied and she smiled.

"Ochaco?" She made a note, "Miss Ochaco, it says here that you're almost five months. We'll be looking at size and your amniotic fluid and some other things. If you have any questions, I'll be in there to answer them for you. But please let us know now if you want to know the sex, so we can remember to keep it a secret or not."

"I talked to..." my smile was probably a little sappy, "my husband, and he wants to know, too."

"Great," She looked at Mara, "If you'll come with me? Ochaco, put the robe on so that it's open in the front. You can keep your jeans and bra on, just hold it closed with your hand. We're going to be in room three on your left."

She left and I put my shirt and purse in my locker, making sure to snag my phone so that Mara could record what was happening here today. I walked down the hall, and swept open the door to find Mara and the radiologist chatting. I wasn't surprised at all, Mara being the easiest person to get along with. I think she uses her emphatic abilities, to be honest.

"Miss Uraraka," The tech said, and indicated the cushioned platform, "Go ahead and hop up, let's take a look at the baby."

I handed Mara the phone, "Tape it all, okay?"

"Sure, hon."

"I can send you home with a disc as well." He smiled, "My name's Killian, and I'll be your ultrasound tech today."

"Thanks, Killian. I'd love that."

"Then let's get you lubed up!" He laughed, making me feel more at ease, "Open up that robe, and we can get started."

 **9:23 PM**

 _Yaaawwwnnn._ I stared at the laptop innocently blinking at me. I was beyond the pale with needing sleep, but I had one more promise to keep today.. I manipulated the mouse, and rung my husband.

A pert smile belonging to Li Na answered, "[Let me wake Bakugo-sama. I hope you are well?]"

"[Li Na?]" I barely trapped my next yawn behand a hand, "[A little tired, it's bed time for me. When is he supposed to get up?]"

"[It is fine, he instruct me to wake him. Be right back.]"

I watched her leave, and rested my head in the cradle of my crossed arms. Surely I could close my eyes for a minute.

"Sleepy head?"

I jerked up, "You scared me! Was I asleep?"

"I'm pretty sure those noises were snores."

"I'm dying. You're right, as usual. I killed myself today."

He frowned, his brows drawing close, "Let's not do that again, okay?"

"I have to work everyday this week, but I get a nice long sleep before tomorrow. Patrolling the waterfront. It's my usual shift."

"With your partner?"

I nodded, letting my head drop into a hand this time, "Wrest. She's got a strong defensive quirk. I'll be fine."

"So.."

I smiled, "I sent a file to your e-mail, so you can watch it whenever."

"Tease."

"It's a girl."

Katsuki ran a knuckle under his nose, and his eyes glistened as he leaned forward, "Daddy's little girl."

"Yeah." I patted Ichigo, our daughter, "She's growing perfectly. As always, you do fine work."

"You're not so bad yourself." He fidgeted, "Can we watch the video together?"

"Sure." I opened a video window, and started it, once again resting in the crook of my elbow. Before five minutes were passed, I was in dreamland.

"Ichigo?" Katsuki muted his side, "I'm glad I got this chance to say hi. I can't wait to see you." He was silent for a moment, peering at the images on the screen. A little alien in black and white. A flash of fingers. Pictures of little legs with tiny feet. He leaned on his fist, "I read that it's important to talk to your baby in utero." He chuckled softly, "I hope you can hear me."

He turned off the video and stared at his wife, her hair fallen over her face, her eyes already starting to flicker in true sleep.

"I love you already. Whatever might happen in the future, I want you to know that I loved you the moment I found out about you. When your mom showed up here, and I saw you..." He swallowed as his voice thickened, "I loved you." He shook his head, his lips trembling as his eyes spilled, "I haven't cried like this in a long time. Maybe never." He took a deep, trembling breath, "Ichigo, I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll call and we'll talk every night. I'm going to get some books and read to you too. I want you to be smart like daddy." He laughed again, his lip curling into his famous half-smile.

He tapped the screen, "I wish I could touch you both right now. Good night. Sweet dreams, Ochaco." He signed out with a smile.

* * *

 **AN/** When I had my kid, they just had me unzip my jeans and ruck up my shirt. LOL But I figure downtown Seattle would be nicer. Hopefully, until the finale, this is the end of 'sappy' Kaksuki. Sorry. The tougher dudes are, the sweeter they are. This has been my honest experience. Mr Mosevic, thank you as ever.


	15. Reunion

_I'm cutting my mind off  
_ _Feels like my heart is going to burst  
_ _Alone at a table for two and I just wanna be served_ _\- Death of a Bachelor by Panic! at the Disco_

The plumply cushioned chairs at the OB-GYNs office held me tight in their embrace. I squirmed, pushing up on the chair arms and grunting at the effort required to get out of a chair. How had this become my life? Was it just two weeks ago that I was bounding down Magnolia after car-jackers?

I stood, finally, sending a withering glance at the chair as I tried to walk with dignity after mentally cursing out a chair. I put a hand on Ichigo, who decided that since mommy was upset maybe a few handstands would cheer me up.

"Calm down." I sighed aloud and opened the door that led to Dr. Higbern.

"Miss Uraraka!" He came around the desk, his grandfatherly grey hair and fine wrinkles making me feel more at ease. He grabbed my hand, leading me to a far more comfortable chair, "How's my favorite Hero?"

"Been better." I wiggled in the seat, and crossed my ankles, tucking them under, "It's Bakugo, now. I got married since the last time you saw me."

"Wonderful!" He sat kitty corner, "If I may ask, is it the baby's father? Either way," he sat back with a gentle frown, "He may want to start coming to our appointments."

"He is." I smiled, "Katsuki is in Hong Kong right now. He's a Pro over there, but he's trying to move here as soon as he can." I scratched my belly, "He's very interested in the baby, so I'm sure he will be here as soon as he's able."

"Good." He pulled my folder close, "What's his quirk? It's not secret?"

"I don't think so. At least, he had no problem trying to get a citation for using it in public back when we were in school..." I laughed, "He secretes a nitroglycerin like substance that he can combust in his hands." I cupped mine, the gesture I knew best, his stun grenade.

Dr. Higbern made notes, "And you affect gravity. In a localized area?"

"No." This reminded me so much of the exam I'd taken as a child. "Well, not really. I touch..." I reached out and pressed my fingertips to a paperweight, "and that object's gravity is nullified." I grabbed the hovering weight, and trapped it under my foot before releasing it's gravity and putting it back on the desk.

"My son just loves you, Uravity." He smiled, and I copied him. His son was 17, and I'd saved his butt during that snowstorm just a few days after I found out about Ichigo growing inside me. He may have had a bit of a crush on me. "I almost wish I could tell him I'm your doctor. He probably could have told me that."

I laughed, "You can. I'd be delighted to meet him, if a pregnant super hero wouldn't creep him out."

"Are you kidding?" He cleared his throat, "Maybe we can talk about that later." He chuckled, "I know all about hero privacy laws, but if you think it's safe...?"

"I've been out working since before I met you. Every vendor on my beat knows me, and knows I expect a clean restroom."

"Thus we come around to the next thing I wanted to talk to you about." His face sobered and I settled, "Every pregnancy is special, Ochaco. A woman with a quirk, even one not likely to be triggered accidentally like yours, needs to take pregnancy very seriously. Way back before quirks were so common, a doctor would tell a perspective mother to start taking it easy, but she could continue to work. Even now, with most quirks I say exactly the same thing." He sat forward, reaching across to lay a leathery hand on mine, "But for a hero, because of liability issues and federal law, I have to tell you that you're excused from work. You may finish the week..."

"Wait." I frowned, shifting my weight, "Federal law prohibits my working? I'm fine."

"You are, and your little one is on track to a healthy delivery in September. But yes. Years ago, America, Japan, and many other countries studied quirk pregnancy. It's usually what you'd expect of any pregnancy. It didn't seem to be a big deal. There weren't as many female heroes back then, and any who had a personal life... in this case, marriage, babies the whole family thing... they dropped out of sight."

"Then more women started coming out, and because of the popularity polls, wouldn't wear rings or tell anyone that they had a life outside the public eye. Even news and star-watching outfits tacitly agreed that because of the war on crime, they wouldn't expose heroes who choose to keep their families safe."

"Like how no one but our class knows that Endeavor, have you heard of him? He has..." I laughed, "There I go, trying to spill secrets!"

He smiled, "Exactly. And of course I know who Endeavor is. I'm more of an All Might fan, but when he retired, Endeavor really tried to change his image. I respect that." He nodded, "Your own boss, Glory, was a spearhead for the laws regarding female heroes here in the States. As a woman who literally did it ALL, Glory won a lot of respect and love for her work to protect family values and woman's rights." He laughed, "Sounds like she's running for president, but there's laws against that, too."

"All right." I felt dejected, although I did seem to tire quicker, now, it didn't mean I wanted to stop.

The doctor merely maintained his smooth face, "Don't fret. You'll be back at it in no time. By the time your seventh or eighth month rolls around, you'll be glad."

 **Katsuki**

Li Na washed dishes in the kitchen, the sounds of the water and clanking of the china filling the space between us. I sat back in the lounge, stuffed after making breakfast for Jiro who picked at her nails, her dark eyes watching me.

"I am sorry, if it means anything."

She shrugged, "It's fine." She smiled, "I'm not. Momo just isn't ready, and I didn't make as big a splash as you or one of the other guys. My parents are understanding, and I did have agency offers, but..."

"Fuck that." I stood, "You have moves, and after our last mission..." I gave the girl a crooked smile, "You're cool under pressure, and you're a team player. In a lot of respects, that makes you better than 'one of us guys.'"

"Oh, yeah. Talk about stuff I already knew." She laughed, her face turning pretty with rosy cheeks and happiness ruling her usual overlay of coolness.

"I'd better get out of here. Thanks again, Jiro, for coming to my rescue."

She settled back, queen of her new domain, "Anytime. I am a hero after all."

I grabbed my carry on, and tossed my keys to Kyoka who caught them with her extraordinary earlobe. I shook my head, laughing on my way out. My flight was in about two hours, I had to go, and apologize in person for making Ochaco wait so long.

 **Later...**

Sea-Tac airport was a nice place to land. I stood, facing the windows which showed not only the rain-swept runways and dripping jets, but the tree line. Trees at the airport! The sun had burned away the cloud cover, unveiling the city marching away in the distance. Above it all, standing like the last warrior in a crowd of wanna-bes, Mount Rainier.

"It's a nice view."

I twisted, a black woman with hair the color of shinning white camellias and eyes reflecting only a dull grey pupil smiled at me. She tipped her head, "What's the view like in Hong Kong?"

"I'm sorry?" I could feel my sweat start to seep under my jacket to pool stickily in my palms, "Do I know you?"

"I'm your new boss. Possibly." Her smile held a hint of a wicked sense of humor that I just might trigger. She pushed a hand at me, "Glory."

"Right." I scrubbed my hands on my jeans, grasping hers. Her skin was smooth as silk, though fine wrinkles ran over the joints. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright. I've been heroing long enough to know how our brains work." She withdrew her hand, running her fingers over the palm, "This stuff won't hurt me will it?"

"No." I chuckled, "It's nice to meet you, Glory, I'm Ground Zero."

She waved at the rest of the airport, "We can walk and talk. Uravity talks about you a great deal, now. You've made her very happy."

"The baby?" I asked, feeling a heat raise over my ears, "I mean, it was an accident."

Glory laughed, the sound like glass bells tinkling, "No, not the baby. In general." She snorted, "You know, had I known when I hired her of this accident..." She shrugged, "I've always been a bit of a soft touch. The kids all come to mom when they want to do something." She laughed again, making people's eyes track her and I suddenly wished I'd done a little more research. Was this her quirk?

"It's not." Glory paused, "It's not reading minds either. Don't worry, I've just been around the block a time or seven with perspective hires." She indicated the stream of humanity flowing to either side of us as she paused, "My husband says that I have a strong charisma. He thinks it's quirk related, and I tend to agree. Before I started really training, I wasn't much of a catch." She started walking again, her heeled boots clicking in her wake as I followed.

"I shine; well, honestly, I light up something fierce. I can stun with bright enough flashes. I figured out how to strobe and glow, and a few other tricks. The hero who trained me said I looked like the picture of Lady Liberty on the coins. I thought that was a horrible name..."

She glanced at me, "Enough about me. Let's think of this as your interview. You said the baby was an accident. Do you consider yourself a loose cannon?"

"Loose cannon?" I considered, I hoped I understood what she meant. "No. I do sometimes act like I don't care or that it's my way or no way, but I like to think that my few months working in Hong Kong have taken a few edges off. And working with Uravity will have me acting like a model citizen in no time. She just has that effect on me."

Glory indicated an escalator and I stepped on, I did have a bag to retrieve, after all.

"Ochaco is pretty special. You know, when she asked me if you could interview, at first I was so excited. I've been looking to fill out our roster with a few really powerful quirks. Then I realized that she wanted you to work here because she loves you, and then she told me that over the weekend that she was gone, she'd gone ahead and married you! I didn't think she'd be so..."

Glory shook her head and stepped off the escalator, "So flighty, you know? I almost said no. I can't stand to see people get hurt. I get that that's our business. I know it will happen. But a husband and a wife with a child on the way?"

I tried to interject, but she glowed for a second, shutting my mouth. "I don't want to be responsible for the both of you at the same time. Therefore, you may work for J5 under one rule: you are not allowed to work together."

I stopped cold. That was not what I wanted. I totally understood her and her reasoning, but working with Ochaco again was the number three reason I was willing to move here. "I think you've been impressed with Uravity's work. She's a capable hero with a real love for people." I glanced at the carousels and found the one that was supposed to have my bag.

I continued as I strode toward the conveyor, "You would be impressed, I hope, with my work. I'm hard to frighten. Once I have the trail, I never give up. I will do everything in my power to finish a criminal or super-powered villain and make sure they stay finished."

She opened her mouth again, but I held out a hand to forestall her comments. "We're better together than apart. She keeps me in check. Reminds me that even villains are people. We all deserve justice. When you say you don't want to be responsible for us as a _couple_ , I understand that Ichigo would suffer if we died. I do. It breaks my heart and to be honest, I almost want to agree with you."

Glory's eyes tightened, "Then don't make me do this, Katsuki."

"If the worst happens, Ichigo will be well loved. She has two sets of happy grandparents and so many super-powered aunts and uncles that will do everything in their power to make sure of it. Its my dream that we'll be parents that she'll be proud of."

I scooped up my bag, and turned to face her, "Although, maybe that'd happen if we were forced to work separately, Zero Gravity is an amazing duo. We'll make you happy, I swear it. You'll make so much money and popularity with us as a team working under you that awesome quirks will be clamoring to work for you. Instead of having one of the worst crime rates in the country, maybe Seattlelites will feel safer walking the streets at night."

Her brows were lowered, her eyes averted. Glory drummed her fingers on her thigh, "Fine. But, until the baby is three months old, you'll work Uravity's old shift with a partner of my choosing. I could use more guys like you." She sighed, and stuck out her hand again, "I'll send over the paperwork. You start on Saturday."

 **At Ochaco's Condo...**

It was almost 8, Seattle time... well, my time, now; when Glory dropped me off. The Emerald View condominiums. I watched the car Glory'd been driving disappear into the summer sunset, and saw what they must have named the Condos after. The famous Space Needle, dressed in green light, presiding over a city that was, hands down, one of the finest I'd seen.

I heaved a sigh, for being home, finally. And I felt it. It wasn't Japan, or Hong Kong that was my home. It wasn't even the city of Seattle. It was where Ochaco and my child were. I fancied that I could feel them in there, watching television, getting ready to call me. A wild smile broke out as my heart raced. This was it, the end to waiting for both of us.

I trudged up two floors of stairs, wondering if there was an elevator. I must be tired after my flights and the emotional job interview. When I stopped in front of... our door, I paused, almost too keyed up to finish the simple task of knocking. I raised my hand, and knocked loudly.

"Hold on!" I heard the background noise mute, "Ugh. Stupid stomach."

I wheezed a laugh, not wanting her to know it was me yet. This was meant to be the surprise that equaled hers that day... it seemed like yesterday, but it'd been weeks now. When I knelt in the street and stared at the belly of the woman I loved so much in absolute despair. I'd been so willing to believe she'd never want, had never wanted me. How full of absolute joy, sheer faith realized when she'd told me.

A creak of a door knob.

Wide eyes as Ochaco clamped hands over her mouth.

I dropped my bags and wrapped my arms around her, "Surprise!"

* * *

 **AN/** *Internal screaming* I did it! I finished! Oh my GOD. *cries on Mosevic* Next chapter is the finale! Please leave a comment. I want to know if anyone is interested in more? Like more before or after? Anyway... thank you for reading!


	16. Labor

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
_ _Go on, take on this whole world  
_ _But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl - My Little Girl by Tim McGraw_

 **Katsuki**

 **August 10/11**

Ochaco sat up, the sudden change in blanket warmth making me crack an eye at her. She gritted her teeth, and bent forward. I sat bolt upright.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"Ugh," She moaned, "My legs, back, just about everything hurts, Katsuki! I've been feeling sick all day, but.." She turned teary eyes to me, "I think I'm going into labor!"

"You're too early, still." I could feel my brow scrunching with fear and worry, my hands growing warm, trying to get ready to use my quirk. I shook them irritably and tried to erase my fear. Where was Aizawa when I need him? "Could it be more Braxton Hicks?"

"It's different. I can't sleep, and I feel like I'm going to burst out of my skin. Like my birthday is tomorrow, and I know you've gotten me something that is just going to blow my mind. And I keep getting..." She made a face, "I don't know, it's like a cramp mixed with a charlie horse."

"You have a month left." I ran my hand over her shoulder as she frowned at me, "I'm trying to calm you down. The doctor wants you to stay clam, remember?"

"Fine. Fine!" She slapped my hand away and threw back her blankets, "Maybe i just need to pee." She put one foot then the other on the floor.

"Do you want help?" Ochaco was in full momma bear mode, and I didn't want to have to explain domestic abuse bruises to anyone. "Gimme a sec, and I'll.."

"Shut up. I can go pee by myself!" She groaned, rocking her hips to provide enough momentum to stand.

I tossed aside the blanket anyway, and padded to her side, mutely offering her a hand. She glowered at it before grabbing it. I turned and grabbed her other wrist, how held out like a zombie hand. I gave her a tug, and she stood, grabbing my shoulder for balance. "Need me to hang out?"

"This is all your fault." She walked a few steps and I followed her to the master bath. She paused, a confused gasp coming from her, and I rushed to her side to see a dribble of what I assumed was pee until I saw it was not the right color. "Honey? Katsuki! Oh my god." She started crying, "I felt that! What is it?"

"It's time to go to the hospital, angel." I watched in shock as a grey brown glop ran down her leg. My brain, as sharp as it had been in school, already had the answer. It was the mucus plug. And it was early. "It's fine, but we need to get your bag, and call an ambulance. Do you have to pee? Do you want to try?"

"Okay," She breathed in and out, waiting a full three seconds in between, calming herself the way we'd been taught. I helped her get to the bathroom.

"I'm going to get dressed. When you're ready, call me, okay? Don't do anything by yourself. I mean it! Don't you dare stubborn up on me."

"I won't. I don't think I can get back up anyway."

I laughed a little, definitely helping us diffuse the tension in the air. I ran to the jeans I'd left on the floor, pulling them on while frantically searching for my phone. I managed to get them buttoned before Ochaco called. I jogged back to her, helping her stand and wash her hands. She waddled to the bed slowly, kicking her feet into crocs.

"Where's your bag?" I shouted at her before dialing out, calling 911. "I'm at the Emerald View Condos at the corner of Westlake and Valley. My wife is going into preterm labor." I listened to the operator, and watched Ochaco poke though her go bag. She was shaking, but seemed to have mastered herself a bit. "We're number B-2. Thanks."

It took no time at all to hear the sirens. It was late at night, after all, in a part of Seattle that was pretty quiet day-long. "Come on, sweetie." I held out my hands, "Let's get you up and waiting. They'll be here soon."

"I'm really afraid."

I nodded, "That's fine. I'm pretty afraid, too. But, we've got everything we need."

 **13 Hours Later** [Japanese]

Ochaco lay back on the birthing chair, and coughed weakly, "[I can't. I can't do this anymore.]"

The nurse rubbed her back, "[Okay. You're not making progress. We're going to call a doctor. Your baby is fine, but this is hard on her too.]"

"[She's okay?]" Ochaco panted, and rocked forward, another contraction, "Owwww! Katsuki!" She squeezed my hand so hard, I swear the bones grated.

"[I'm here. Ichigo is fighting, but let's fight for her, okay? Let's get a doctor.]"

"Katsuki? We'll probably have to pull the baby. She's been stuck in the birth canal too long. We'll have to cut Ochaco, and you'll need to gown up. Gloves, too. Nitroglycerin, even if that's not the exact nature of your quirk, can be absorbed though the skin, and even a little might..." She gave me hard eyes, and I immediately understood. I could hurt or maybe even accidentally kill my little girl.

I nodded, "Tell the doc that she speaks English, too. She's just tired, okay?" I rushed to Ochaco before heading out, "I'll be right back." I swallowed, "We never give up, right?"

"Right." She coughed again, "[Plus Ultra.]"

"[Plus Ultra.] Be right back."

A different nurse directed me to a little room with very bright lights after the relative dimness of the birthing center. I pulled scrubs over my clothes, struggling into a papery gown that another nurse helpfully tied for me. She held out gloves, and I allowed her to put them on me. Even though I was holding my quirk in an iron fist, I wouldn't risk Ichigo's life on some macho show of pride.

"My favorite part," she smiled, and held up paper booties, "I'll slip these on your shoes and we can go see your new baby girl be born."

"Sounds good," I blew out a hard breath, "Is it a bad birth?"

"No birth that ends in a live baby is bad. Plus, you're at a great place. We'll definitely have..." She smiled, "What is baby's name?"

"Ichigo."

"We'll have Ichigo here before you know it. Ochaco already did most of the work for us."

"[Thank you so much.]" I barked a laugh, "Thanks."

We walked to a different room in the same wing. Rather than the soft dimness of the birthing center, a over-bright fluorescence gleamed off of every surface in the delivery room. Machines beeped and flashed as monitors marked Ochaco's vitals and our daughter's heartbeat. Stirrups supported her legs. Mechanical arms dangled strangely from overhead.

Instead of just Jackie, our Japanese speaking nurse, there was a virtual crowd staring at Ochaco and the very top of Ichigo's head. A kindly looking older man pulled open a drawer, pulling forth a vacuum device. With quick motions borne of experience, Jackie dabbed a bit of anesthetic on the stretched tight bit of Ochaco that she was going to cut.

The doctor smiled at me, and waved me over, "I'm Doctor Laghari. I'm going to help deliver your baby. This," He indicated the vacuum, "will suck onto the baby, and the next time your wife pushes, we'll pull, too. It's simple." He patted Ochaco on the leg, "It's almost over dearie." He transferred that smile to me, "The next part is messy. You might just want to encourage your wife."

I nodded, feeling a swell of acid in my throat, "Yeah."

I moved by Ochaco's head, and she clutched my hand, "It's almost over," she said weakly, and I nodded, "I'm ready." Her face hardened, and her old determination flashed in her dark eyes. "Awwarhgh!"

"Come on, Ochaco!" I leaned into her, and she strained forward, hunching against her knees.

The doctor held up a finger, his soft Hindi accent swirled though the room, "Once more, if you please."

"Ah! Ah!" Ochaco panted, her breath over loud in the room.

I smiled, "One more. Push like hell."

"[I love you.]" She panted and then took a deep breath, "Fuck this!" She pushed, a loud scream erupting from behind her teeth.

I heard a squash and the splash of blood and fluids. I looked at Ochaco's bent knees to see the doctor hold up my baby like a trophy. Ochaco thumped down into her sweaty sheets, utterly exhausted. Her hair was stuck limply to her head, but she smiled in triumph, "[Where is she? My baby?]"

A thin wail took hold, and the nurses smiled at me, "Come meet your daughter. She's absolutely perfect."

I squeezed Ochaco's shoulder, "I'll bring her to you, okay?"

Jackie stepped close, "[Ichigo may want to nurse, so go ahead and try to sit up.]" She turned the same small, serene smile on me, "Daddy, go grab her, and we'll get mommy ready to see what she's been working toward okay?"

A nurse handed a pink bundle to me, "She's premature, but she's got lots of spunk. Cradle her head."

She was still a little gooey, her golden hair swirled tightly to her head. But her little eyes were slatted open and I peered into them. A strange slate tinged brown tried to focus on me. "Hi, Ichigo." My voice was shaking, and tears streaked down my cheeks, "[I'm your daddy.] She's... perfect."

One tiny, red wrinkled fist worked itself free, and I stroked a finger over the skin, reveling in the warm smoothness. I couldn't help the tears still welling in my eyes as I turned, showcasing Ichigo for her mother. Her slightly pudgy face yawning. Yeah, it'd been a tiring day for all of us.

"Bring her here." Ochaco's voice scratched with over-use. She held out wavering arms, and Jackie smiled at my questioning look.

Jackie held out her hands, and took Ichigo, unwrapping her. Her skinny little body tightening for the difference in temperature. "[Put Ichigo right on your chest. Let her root for the breast if she wants it.]" Jackie lay Ichigo on Ochaco and her hands fluttered over the baby's backside. "You'll want to do the same, Katsuki. This is an important time for the three of you, and nothing will help her stay healthy and strong as much as your touch. Skin to skin."

I watched Ichigo snooze against my wife's skin. Ochaco smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked up at me, "Honey?" I smiled at her, "Come here."

I scraped a chair closer to the bed, sitting and leaning over it, putting my face close to theirs.

"I love you," She said softly, her voice still choked with tears. Her hand resting on Ichigo who'd decided that a meal wasn't exactly necessary right this minute, and was snoozing on Ochaco's chest.

I lay my hand against the baby's side, "I love you, too. Both of you."

 **4 Years Later**

 **Ochaco**

I stood out on the patio and watched Katsuki examine Ichigo's hands. He slapped one and she slapped his in return; low fives, thier ritual, her little feet running across the lawn in a burst of playful exuberance. He stood and crossed over to me, a smile on his handsome face.

"Teaching someone else how to use this quirk is gonna be more exhausting than I thought." He examined his hand, crossed as it was with calluses and small scars, and clutched it fiercely, "I hope if we have another one, he floats."

"He?" I lifted my brow, and he grinned, "Mom says it was a terror keeping me safe."

Ichigo zoomed between us, "How'zer Impact!" She shouted as she slammed face first into Katsuki's legs. The clicking pop of a tiny explosion following her as she raced off again.

"Actually, this is terrifying enough." I watched in amazement as she stopped to drop on her knees, blowing off another explosion. The grass was smoking when she stood. "She's going to set the neighborhood on fire."

"[Ichigo, come on, you're gonna hurt yourself,]" Katsuki called, lowering to catch the laughing girl with golden brown hair that fell in curly cascades. Her eyes were the exact same shade as her father's as she explained that she had to blow up the grass because bugs are icky. "You can't just blow up the grass. And bugs deserve to live, Ichi." He kissed her head, "Be good and I'll take you to the training facility and teach you how to mix oxygen into the nitro."

"Oh my god. Katsuki." I threw up my hands, "Please don't teach her stuff like that."

He frowned at the girl still in his arms, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe what I was saying. Ichigo's bright red eyes widened, "[Mommy!] I can do it! I'm gonna go to UA! I'm a hero! The bestest hero! [Plus Ultra!]"

"See? How can she be the bestest hero if she can't eliminate everyone in the entrance exam?"

"Oh, I give up." I smiled and grabbed the girl from Katsuki, tickling her ribs as she squealed and laughed. I put her on the ground and she collapsed. "And so do you, I see. Nap time."

She got up, and zoomed to her room as her father and I watched. "Damn, she's a bundle."

I picked at an imaginary hangnail, "[Did you tell her about Uncle Izuku and your job offer?]"

"I did. I don't think she understood." He shrugged, and inwardly, I did the same. She was only four, after all. "[I'm going to take it. I like being a Pro hero, but raising Ichigo...]" He nodded softly, "[I think I could be a good teacher over there.]"

"[Thirteen called when he heard about the offer. He'd love to have me help out.]"

"You are the best wife in the world. I cannot get over how lucky I am."

"You _are_ lucky." I snuggled into his side and he wrapped me in a strong arm, "But not as lucky as I am."

 **fin**

* * *

 **AN/** I hope that you enjoyed reading this. When I write, especially stuff like this, it comes from an emotional place. I have a beautiful son (14 now, holy cow) who was born a little over 2 months premature. So babies and pregnancy is about the most real thing in this world to me. I'm crying a little, writing this, but I'm glad I got to write another pregnancy story with a way happier ending.

To top this all off, I want to thank Mr Mosevic. I say thank you in every chapter, and I mean it every single time. Without a beta, I feel like I'm out to sea. But, you are more than just a beta to me. A friend, a fellow fan fic writer (His story is amazing! The Eraser's Journey. Aizawa goodness... read it!) and a person I have real admiration for. Thank you for being here for me. I probably never would have finished if not for you.

And my readers...I know there's been a lot of you, and only a few chatters, which is cool, it's a different kind of story. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much it means to me to see just one comment or a new 'fave' added. Without you, I wouldn't have an outlet for my sappy feelings! ROFL Thanks again.


End file.
